The Crash and Spyro Show
by crashzilla09
Summary: It's a never-ending show I decided to do. Any request is welcomed.. even the most disturbing kind. Enjoy! Posting has been changed to random due to scheduling issues.
1. Intro

Note: This is something I just decided to do. It's rated M because it's your guys' job to request an episode of your very own. Just tell me the basic plot of the episode and I'll play it through. It may take me one to two weeks to post. I'll allow even the most disturbing ideas for this story only. What I'm also going to do is at the end of each chapter title I'll put rated M K or T depending on what it is. They shouldn't be hard to figure out. Also, I may tweak with the plot a little, but you don't have to worry about that too much. I'll start off on the first episode which isn't this one because it's and intro chapter. You can also request your own OC to be in an episode if you want. One episode only, anymore will throw it off. However, I may consider having them recurring if you ask nicely. Just leave in the review box or PM on your request. I will say who requested it so don't point anything to anyone or have arguments over this. This is only for fun and the episodes are supposed to be random. If there's no good episode idea by the end of the week I'll come up with something of my own. Without further ado.. have fun! And also.. I own nothing!

Intro:

The introduction starts as our hero Crash who with his sister and Crunch find a portal to a new place called the Dragon Realms. They run into our other hero Spyro and his friends. They team up and face the forces of darkness on both worlds. Cortex's mutant army, Ripto's army, and so on. We lastly see Malfor the main antagonist of the show. Then it shows the whole gang together which includes Hunter, Sparx, Spyro, Crash, Crunch, Coco, Blink, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Aku-Aku, Sgt. Byrd and more. We then see all the bad guys together. Then both groups charge at each other. Then it goes to the title where we see both Crash and Spyro in a cool pose. Then it goes black.

A/N: Sorry if the intro isn't to your liking, but I just couldn't come up with any cool intros. Remember to leave a request for Episode 2 and on. I'm sure it will be better than this chapter.


	2. EP 1: Pilot

Note: I own nothing

Pilot:

Crash is sleeping on the beach while Coco is typing on her computer and Crunch lifts weights. Then all of the sudden Coco's computer's battery gets fried. "Aw man! Crash" Coco said. Crash still sleeps. "Crash?" Coco asked. Crash still sleeps and Coco gets angry. "Crash!" Coco shouts on top of her lungs. Then Crash jumps on his feet and does karate moves. "Oh it's you Coco" Crash said. "Crash, my battery is fried. Can you get a crystal so I can power up the machine to make another battery" Coco asked. "How come it's always me doing stuff to please you?" Crash said. "Because I'm your sister and you need to do something other than lay around sleeping" Coco said. "Maybe I like sleeping" Crash said. "Maybe you better do it before I show Crunch this picture of you stealing Crunch's cookies" Coco said showing the picture to Crash. "No! He'll pulverize me! Don't show it to him!" Crash said begging. "I don't know.. I think I better show him.. " Coco said threateningly. "NO! Please! I beg you! Don't show it to him!" Crash said begging on his knees. "You do what I say?" Coco asked. "I'll do what you say" Crash said in defeat. "Ok. Go get me a sandwich" Coco said. "But what about.." Crash was about to say. "Ahem" Coco said holding the picture. Crash then sighed in defeat and made her a sandwich.

A Few Hours Later..

Crash pants while Coco is enjoying all the stuff she got from Crash. "Ok now.." Coco was about to say then Crash said "Wait, don't tell me. You want me to run over somewhere and get you something you don't need. And then you want me to come back here so you can make a slave out of me. Next you probably want me to strip" Crash said sarcastically. "What gave you that idea?" Coco said trying hiding strip clothes. Crash just starred in a serious way. "Actually, I was about to tell you to get the crystal" Coco said. Crash then groaned and fell backwards.

Crash then walks along the beach talking to himself. "I was about to say.. Yeah, about to say my ass" Crash said kicking the sand. "Better do what I say or your ass will be kicked. Well I don't give a shit! It's better than serving a spoiled brat!" Crash shouted to himself. "Now where are the crystals at on this damn island" he continued to say to himself. Crash continues to walk on the island until he stumbles upon a cave. "Huh, never saw that cave before" Crash said. With his curiosity, he entered the cave and it was a dark cave, he couldn't see anything. So he got a lighter out and lit it. As he was walking through the cave, he sees skeletons lying all over the place. Then something was shining in a distance. Crash walked over to it and found a crystal. "Well that job is done. Now to.." Crash was about to say as he grabbed the crystal. Then he put the crystal in his pocket and walked to something that was shining as bright as day. It is revealed as a portal. "Huh.. I wonder what this leads to" Crash said to himself again. So then he touched the portal and it sucked him right in.

Meanwhile..

Coco waits for her crystal. "What's taking Crash so long" Coco said. "Relax Coco the fools just been gone for five minutes" Crunch said. "Yeah.. maybe I am getting a little impatient. I'm sure Crash will turn up soon" Coco said.

Meanwhile..

Crash continues to fall through and sees random colors all over the place. Then he falls onto the ground with his eyes closed. Then he opens them and saw that he landed in front of a black dragon. Then he got on his feet in surprise. They starred at each other for a while, which made it a little awkward for Crash. "Uh.. Hi. You speak english?" Crash asked. Then the dragon goes up to Crash and sniffs him. Then the dragon blows snot at him. Crash wipes off the snot. "Grows" Crash said. Then the dragon walks off. "Hey wait up!" Crash said running to the dragon. "My name is Crash. What's your name?" Crash asked. "Cynder" The dragon said. "Huh.. that's an unusual name" Crash said. "We dragons don't have the same names as you Earth creatures" Cynder said. "Earth? You mean.. I'm not on Earth anymore?" Crash asked. "You are on Earth. You're just.. not in Earth" Cynder said. Crash got confused what she just said. " Ok.. so where am I exactly?" Crash said. "You are in the Dragon Realms" Cynder said. "Dragon Realms? Why does that sound familiar?" Crash said. Then Cynder interrupts his thinking. "Crash look!" Cynder said pointing to the smoke. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Crash asked. "Bad for sure. We don't usually have bon fires until late at night on special occasions" Cynder explained. "Then we better head on over there" Crash said. He then jumped really high. Cynder was surprised how high Crash went. "Where did he come from?" Cynder asked herself.

Meanwhile..

It's been an hour and Coco is getting worried. "Ok, I had enough! Time to see what my brother's up to" Coco said. "Crunch gonna tag along" Crunch said. "Fine" Coco said. Then they both went out to search for Crash. They found Crash's footprints in the sand and followed them. They followed them into a cave. Just like Crash, they never saw the cave before. They traveled through the cave and saw something glowing. They followed it and found a portal. "It figures my brother's on another adventure" Coco said. "Crunch don't know about you but I'm going in there to explore it" Crunch said as he jumped in the portal. "And they always leave me in the dust" Coco said to herself then jumped in after Crunch.

Meanwhile..

Crash and Cynder found a village that was under attack by Ripto's army. Then Crash and Cynder took action right away and fought the army. Cynder clawed, kicked and threw while Crash punched, kicked and slammed. Cynder used her flame and accidentally hit Crash. Crash coughs up smoke. "Sorry" Cynder said. Then they continued to fight. Crash was then surrounded by the army. They all came at the same time then Crash spun causing every single solder to fly and get knocked out. "Let's get out of here!" One solder said. Then the solders left. "Alright! We won!" Crash shouted. "Only the battle, not the war" Cynder said. "War?" Crash asked. Then two figures are seen flying in the sky. One is big and one is small. Then they land and Crash was a little worried about being there now. "I see you took care of Ripto's army. The big one said. "Ripto? Why does that sound familiar?" Crash said. The big one then said "It seems you and.. this stranger.. make a good team". "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ignitus" The big one said. The small one goes up to Crash and says "Do you know who I am?" the small one asked. "You do look familiar. Have been on an adventure together before?" Crash asked. "Yes we have. Don't you remember?" the small one asked. Crash then remembers fighting a small dragon, teaming up with a small dragon and won with the small dragon. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell" Crash said. "Ok.. maybe this will jog your memory" the little one said as he flamed Crash and Crash dodges it. "Are you mad Spyro?" Crash asked. "Oh... Spyro.. that's your name! I feel so dumb now. It's good to see you again after for so long" Crash said. "It's ok Crash. Good to see you again too" Spyro said. "So how's your sister?" Spyro asked. Then Crash said "Uh.." and right when he was about to say something. A voice screams his name "Crash!". Coco then runs to Crash and hugs him. "I was so worried! I shouldn't have put you through all that" Coco said. "It's ok Coco. Remember Spyro?" Crash asked pointing to Spyro. "How can I forget? Come here you.. dragon" Coco said running to Spyro and hugging him. "I can't believe you remembered me after for so long" Spyro said. "It's hard to forget a special dragon like you" Coco said. "Blah! Get a room" Cynder said. "Oh yeah and Coco this is Cynder" Crash said. "Hi there.. Now tell me what you been up to Spyro" Coco said. "Some things never change.." Crash said. Then they all introduced each other and got along.

Meanwhile..

In Cortex's castle. Cortex sleeps while thinking hard on how to get rid of the bandicoots. "Must.. destroy.. bandicoots" Cortex said with each snore. "Master!" shouted. Cortex jumps in the air and falls onto the ground. "What is it?" Cortes asked in an irritated tone. "The bandicoots are gone!" said. "How about tell me the news tomorrow. I'm tired" Cortex said yawn then walked off to his bed. "He never listens to me" said to himself.

A/N: Ok the pilot is done! Now you guys decide what happens next! Remember, say in review or send me a PM on your episode request.


	3. EP 2: Contests

Note: I own nothing

Contests:

Episode by Nehpets700

On a relaxing day, everyone is at Dragon Shores enjoying the sun. "Man, what a day" Crash said. "What are you talking about? We've done nothing but sit around enjoying the sun. Not to mention getting sunburned" Spyro said showing his scales a bit torn and red. "Yeah. We needed this. Mainly me of course" Crash said. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "Just saying rescuing my world is really hard" Crash said. "And mine isn't?" Spyro asked. "Well your world really doesn't have too much to have as a threat" Crash explained. "Excuse me. I saved this world numerous times. I've beaten enemies twice my size" Spyro said. "So? I had to go through many obstacles, defeat mutants with big claws and powers and huge robots and monsters" Crash said. "Are you saying I'm weak?" Spyro asked angrily. "Are you?" Crash asked in the same way. "Hey guys.. what's with all the yelling?" Hunter said waking up from his sleep. "Ok, lets have a contest to see who's better" Crash said. "Your on!" Spyro said. Then they both went into the portal, leaving the rest of the group on the beach. Cynder wakes up while Hunter just stands surprised. "What did I miss?" Cynder asked. "Crash and Spyro are going to have a contest" Hunter said. "We better wake up the others" Cynder said.

Meanwhile..

In Cortex's Castle, Cortex is seen sleeping. Then he wakes up because he had a nightmare. Then he looked over and saw a stuffed Pony from My Little Pony. "Oh, I was wondering where you were" Cortex said to the stuffed animal. Then he looked around to see if nobody was looking. Then as he went back to sleep he is seen sucking his thumb. "Cortex!" N. Gin said out of nowhere and made Cortex jump so high his head ran through the celling. Cortex struggled to break free. When he finally did Cortex said "Dammit N. Gin! Don't you something better to do?". Cortex then looked down and fell onto the bed and bounced off the bed and went into Dingodile's room and landed. N. Gin followed and when he got into the room he saw Cortex stuck in Dingodile's flamethrower. "Uh.." N. Gin was about to say. Then Cortex said "I don't know how this happened either" he said. "Oi, I just cleaned that, mate!" Dingodile said in an angry tone. "I apologize, its just someone didn't give me a fair warning" Cortex said glaring at N. Gin. "Not my fault you have poor listening skills" N. Gin said. "Just get me out!" Cortex shouted. "I know just the thing, mate" Dingodile said. "What?" Cortex asked. Dingodile then aimed at and was about to fire. "Wait.. isn't there a better way?" Cortex asked. "Yes.. but this is more fun, mate" Dingodile said. "Ok, I'm wide open" N. Gin said getting his hands ready to catch Cortex. Dingodile then pulls the trigger and as the flamethrower was filling up Cortex is now seen praying. Then a gunfire like sound was heard and smoke was all over the room. Then, as the smoke cleared, we see Cortex upside down on N. Gin's head and N. Gin was squashed and both had black dust on them. "Much obliged, Dingodile" N. Gin said lifting Cortex like a hat, then walked out in a funny way. We then see Dingodile with black dust all over him and the flamethrower is busted. "Great.. now I have to get a new one" Dingodile said then sighed.

Then as N. Gin got out of the room, they popped back to normal. "Now what do you want N. Gin?" Cortex asked. "I just came to tell you, Crash is not on the island" N. Gin said. "What? You mean.. Crash is not their anymore?" Cortex asked. "Yes, master. It's true" N. Gin said. "Hmm.. we should go after him" Cortex said. "But.. what about taking over the world?" asked. "There will be no taking over the world until I find and kill Crash! Understand?" Cortex yelled. "Yes" replied. "Good. Now onto important matters.." Cortex said then he sniffed the air. "What is that smell?" Cortex asked. "Well.. that was something else I was about to talk to you about. You know how you said you room smells like meat?" N. Gin asked. Then blood started streaming under their feet. "Someone has been leaving dead bodies under my bed?" Cortex asked a little grossed out. "Not exactly.. Tiny has been using your bed as his meat storage" N. Gin explained and showing the meat to Cortex. "Tiny!" Cortex shouted.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Our heros Crash and Spyro are about to have a contest on who would last longer underwater. "Ok, here are the rules, no cheating, no hurting or anything of the sort that will hurt and/or help you win. The first one to come p for air looses. Ready... set.. now!" Coco said. Crash and Spyro jumped into the water and held their breath.

1.5 minutes later..

Spyro comes up for air. "And the winner is Crash" Coco said. But for some strange reason Crash wasn't coming up. "I don't think he's moving" Hunter said. "The fool must've drowned himself" Crunch said. Cynder then jumped into the water and grabbed Crash. "Live you suicidal idiot!" Cynder said stomping on his chest and a whole bunch of water came out of Crash's mouth causing Cynder to fly back into a wall of rocks, which collapsed on her after the collision. "Ok so.. Spyro wins the round" Coco said. "Did I win yet?" Crash asked a little drowsy.

"Next challenge, can you eat the corps of your own kind?" Coco said. "What? That's an abomination!" Crunch said. "A challenge is a challenge" Coco said. "Ok for Spyro, you have the dragon soup made entirely out of dragon meat" Coco said. Spyro then gulped. "And Crash will have the roasted rat" Coco continued and Crash said "Blah!". "Ok the first one to finish wins. Ready? Go!" Coco said. Crash and Spyro both couldn't bare to take one bit, but the slowly tried to attempt it. They just couldn't eat. Cynder then walks into the room. "How did you get here?" Coco asked. "I squeezed my way through the rocks. Oh buy the way, thanks for the help" Cynder said sarcastically. Then she watched them both suffering by eating their own kind. "Spyro's going to win this no matter what" Cynder said. "I think Crash can win" Coco said. "You want a bet?" Cynder said. "Your on. You dating Spyro?" Coco asked. "Not yet. I am thinking of asking him though" Cynder said. "Ok this'll be easy then. If Crash looses I'll french kiss Spyro. And if Spyro looses you'll french kiss Crash. Deal?" Coco said. "Deal" Cynder said.

2 hours later..

Both Crash and Spyro ate every bite but one. Now it was down to who can eat the last bit. "Come on Crash, make Cynder kiss you" Coco said to herself. "Come one Spyro, make Coco kiss you so I won't have to touch lips with Crash" Cynder said to herself. Both were attempting the bite, then they both passed out. "I guess this one is a tie" Coco said.

"Next is impersonations. Do the best you can to impersonate one of these famous music artists" Coco said pulling out a list of famous artists. "You may choose either Ozzy Osbourne, Elton John, John Lennon, Eric Clapton, Roger Waters or David Gilmour" Coco continued. "Ok I'll go with... Ozzy Osbourne" Spyro said. "I'll go with.. Roger Waters" Crash said. "Ok impersonate... now!" Coco said. "Hey man, I sure feel sorry for Spyro, he has to deal with Crash all day" Spyro said in a groggy-like tone. "I feel sorry for Crash cause he does so much and gets very little respect and gets treated like shit" Crash said in an almost British accent. "Ok enough! You both fail!" Coco said annoyed.

"Ok next is drink a smoothie without taking a breather. The first one to get a brain freeze looses" Coco said giving both Crash and Spyro the smoothies. "Ready? Go!" Coco said. Both Crash and Spyro drank the smoothies as fast as they could. They both finished and now everyone waits until one of them gets brain freeze.

2 minutes later..

Spyro and Crash both started to feel a headache coming up. They both tried as best the could to hold it in. "Three... two.. one" Coco said. Spyro then shouted in pain and then Crash did and they both fell on the floor and are rolling in pain. "And.. this round goes to Crash" Coco said.

Meanwhile..

"Is the metal monster ready?" Cortex asked. "Yes master" N. Gin said. "I invented it!" Brio said in the other room. "Now to activate this thing and kill Crash once and for all! And I mean it this time" Cortex said. The robot monster then gets activated and walks to the portal and jumps in.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

"The last challenge.. the one that wins this one will be the winner and will be claimed the best. Log sledding" Coco said. Crash and Spyro are seen in logs almost looking like canoes. "Um.. you sure about this?" Crash asked. "Sure. Ready? Go!" Coco said. The two take off. As they are sliding down, they try to knock the other off. Then their logs get caught onto each other. Crash and Spyro looked at each other then looked ahead and saw a tree coming up. They both scream and they crash into the tree. "Ooh.. that has got to hurt" Coco said. "Crash! You ok Crash?" Cynder asked. "I thought you liked Spyro" Coco said. "I mean.. Spyro! Are you ok?" Cynder corrected herself. There was no answer. Then the rest of the gang goes down to examine them and they were both out cold.

Then a metal monster is seen terrorizing a village. "Oh great. Cortex is here" Coco said annoyed. "Don't worry. I'll take care of.." Before Cynder had a chance to finish, the robot blows up and Cortex shouts "Curse you!" as he flew back into the portal. "..him" Cynder finished. Then a boy comes out of nowhere and surprises everyone. "Who are you?" Coco asked. "My name is Goku. I saw a metal monster here, so I decided to have a little training with it" the boy said. "But.. how did you get here?" Coco asked. "I flew here. Now if you would excuse me I have some dragon balls to find. Bye" Kid Goku said as he teleported away. Everyone then just had their eyes wide open and jaws dropped. Crash and Spyro then woke up. "What did we miss?" Crash asked.

Everyone then gathered to see the results. "As you can see neither of you are the best. You both failed the same challenges. So now.. me and Cynder have to keep to our commitments" Coco said. "And what would that be?" Crash asked. "This" Cynder said grabbing Crash and french kissing him. Coco then grabs Spyro and french kisses him. They both collapse in front of the rest of the group. "Help us!" Crash and Spyro both said in unison. Then they got grabbed again and they continued kissing. "I'll never understand young love" Hunter said. "Brush your teeth fool!" Crunch said. Hunter just starred offended and the episode ends.

A/N: I'm taking off the K, T and M stuff I was going to do because it was pointless to have them. So anyway, have your request in before next week or I'll post something of my own. Anyway, stay tuned for more!


	4. EP 3: The Love Gem

Note: I own nothing

The Love Gem:

Episode by crashzilla09

The gang is seen sleeping on their beds. Then we see Crash twitching as if he was having a nightmare. Then Crash woke up and looked around to see if anything was wrong, there wasn't. So he got out of bed and walked out of the room. Cynder then woke up and realized Crash left. Crash goes outside, sits on a rock and looks up at the stars. Then a voice is heard. "Crash? What are you doing up?" the voice said. Crash turned around and saw Cynder there. "Oh.. hey Cynder. I'm just... thinking" Crash said. "About what?" Cynder asked. Crash sighed. "I've been thinking.. about people that I used to love" Crash said. "You were in a relationship?" Cynder asked. "Twice" Crash corrected her. "What happened?" Cynder asked. Crash was silent for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it" Crash said. "Well, in that case we better get back to bed. I don't want to be tired for the search tomorrow" Cynder said. "Search for what?" Crash asked.

"The Love Gem. It's powers are known to make anyone fall in love with each other" Ignitus explained to the gang showing a picture of the gem, that is pink, to them. "It's said that if you look at it for more than ten seconds a flash of light will blind you and the first person you see you will fall in love with. So don't look at the gem. The only way you can save yourself from the gem's spell is if you put these on" Ignitus said pulling out goggles that have a crystal lense. "These are weird" Crash said. "Sadly, I only have four so one has to be the other's eyes when you find the gem" Ignitus explained. "This is by far the weirdest assignment I've ever been assigned. So.. why do we need it?" Spyro asked. "We have information that Ripto has been collecting gems lately so he can gain power. If he gathers this.. imagine the chaos that will be brought. Fighting over who loves who, crossbreeds, mating in public you name it, it will be chaotic and infectious" Ignitus explained. Everyone just has shocked looks on their face on what they just heard. "Maybe you went a little too far on the details" one of the dragon elders said. "Perhaps.. oh well.." Ignitus said as he pulled out a whistle and blew it. Everyone jumped in surprise and piled up when they landed. "Good luck heros" Ignitus said. The gang just groaned in pain.

"Ok we'll split up into four groups. Ember and Flame are a group, Coco and Cynder are a group, Hunter and Crunch are a group and me and Crash are a group. Now lets search for that gem" Spyro said then everyone went their own way.

Ember and Flame walked into the forest. Neither have the goggles on. "Where do you think the gem is?" Ember asked. "I don't know" Flame said. "Well we better start somewhere" Ember said. They thought for a moment. "Want to go to the beach?" Flame asked. "Works for me!" Ember said. Then they got their beach stuff and headed to the beach. When they got to the beach they saw Cynder, Coco, Hunter and Crunch already there. "Aren't you guys supposed to look for the gem?" Ember asked. "Got a problem with this?" Hunter asked. Flame and Ember looked at each other and shrugged then joined them.

Crash and Spyro are seen walking in the forest. Crash is waring the goggles while Spyro wares nothing. ""Again.. why do I have to ware it?" Crash asked. "Because it will hypnotize you if you don't. Plus it makes me look like a dork" Spyro explained. Crash just gave an annoyed look. "So where is this gem?" Crash asked. "It will have to be somewhere like... here" Spyro said spotting the gem inside a tree, then he quickly turned his head so he wouldn't see the gem. "Ok now reach in and grab it" Spyro said. Crash looks in and spots the gem and reaches for it. Then, out of nowhere, a snake with fangs bit his hand. "Ah! My hand!" Crash yelled. "What happened?" Spyro said. "A damn snake bit my hand. Man, it hurts like hell!" Crash yelled. "I'll burn him out" Spyro said. Then he fire breathed in the tree, burning it from the inside. When Spyro stopped he looks in and sees the snake burned to a crisp. Then he looks at the gem and a flash of light blinded him. "Ah! I can't see!" Spyro yelled. Crash then got on his knees and yelled to the sky "Why does shit keep happening to us?". Then an acorn fell on his head. "Oh what now?" Crash complained. Crash looks up and a figure starts falling down. "Oh you got to be fu.." Crash was interrupted when a rhynoc squashed him. The rhynoc looks over and sees Spyro. "Ah! It's a dragon!" the rhynoc said as he ran off. As the rhynoc got off, Crash is seen flat as a pancake. Spyro turns around and started to get his sight back. Then he sees Crash all squashed. And an unusual feeling came up. A feeling that can only be described by a few people, but not many. "Crash who did this to you?" Spyro asked in a worried tone. Crash then popped to normal. "Just a cowardly rhynoc. No big deal" Crash said. "That bastard! I'll kill him for that!" Spyro said enraged. "Uh... Spyro.. it's really no big deal" Crash said a little confused. "It is when it happens to you!" Spyro said. "Uh.. you ok Spyro? You're acting.. weird" Crash asked. "I've never been better. As a matter of fact.. I'm in love" Spyro said looking dreamily at Crash. Crash then felt rather weird about this little twist. Crash then looked at the gem and realized he has been hypnotized into thinking he's in love. "Ok, we better get back to the castle and find a cure for this" Crash said. "I'm with you until the end" Spyro said proudly and hugging Crash. "This is going to be a long walk back" Crash said.

The others are still relaxing on a beach enjoying the sun. "Well, I think we've done enough looking today" Coco said. "I agree, lets head back" Hunter said. Then as the other got back, they spot Ignitus checking on Spyro. "What going on here?" Cynder asked. "Well.. the good news.. the gem was found. The bad news... Spyro is hypnotized" Ignitus said. "Alright... where's Crash?" Coco asked. "He's.. over there" Ignitus pointed. Crash is seen puking out of the window. "What's wrong Crash?" Coco asked. Crash turns around and looks really pale. Everyone gasped in the surprise, except Ignitus and Spyro. "He got bit by a snake and is suffering from the venom. If he's not cured by the time the sun sets... he could die" Ignitus explained. "Crash only needs me and nobody else!" Spyro yelled. "Ok.. now we know for a fact he's hypnotized" Hunter said. "Spryo.. Crash is sick!" Coco said. "Which is why he needs his lover.. me!" Spyro said. Crash then vomits some more outside. "Hey! You ruined my garden!" A dragon shouted. "Listen.. to me Spyro.. Crash needs help.. you're not making him feel any better" Cynder tried to explain. "You obviously don't know true love when you see it. Tell them about us Crash" Spyro said. "Can I get a towel?" Crash asked. "What you need is rest" Coco said. "Don't touch him!" Spyro yelled as he got in front of them. "Spyro! Will you knock it off!" Cynder yelled. "Get out bitch!" Spyro said as he slapped Cynder. Spyro then moved next to Crash. Cynder then looked back to see Spyro, but she saw Crash first. "Hey get your paws off him! He's mine!" Cynder shouted then she bit Spyro's tail and threw him aside. "You ok Crash?" Cynder asked. "Hey! Back off bitch!" Spyro yelled. "He's my Crashy-po!" Cynder said. "No! He's my Crashy-po!" Spyro yelled. Then they both got knocked out with pans. "Is that really necessary?" Coco asked. "Only when it needs to be. In this case.. it is" Crunch said.

"Ok, the only way for Crash to recover and to unhypnotize Spyro and Cynder is to throw them in here" Ignitus said pointing to the picture of a pond. "Just throw them the pond?" Hunter asked. "Not just a pond. A mystical pond. Some call it 'The Pond of Miracles'" Ignitus explained. "Ok.. so.. where is this pond at?" Flame asked. "Over there" Ignitus pointed near the forest. "Well that would have been nice to know like five minutes ago" Ember said. "Now lets throw them in" Hunter said. They all hurried to the pond, took Crash's goggles off and threw them in. Then they were tossed out. Then a creature surfaced and made a fist, then went back into the water. The three wake up completely unaware what just happened. "Did I miss the olympics?" Crash asked drowsily. Everyone just laughed.

It is night time and everyone was asleep. Crash gets up and leaves again and Cynder follows him again. Crash enters a room with a bunch of treasures in it. "Crash? What are you doing?" Cynder asked. "Just trying to find the gem. I want to see what it does now that it's in a glass container that makes the light ineffective. You can watch it too if you want" Crash said. Cynder shrugged and figured what the hell. So they found it and lights started to come out of the gem and beautiful colors and patterns were seen flying all over the place. Then when the show was over they were just amazed. "Wow.. that was.. awesome!" Crash said. "It sure was. You will meet the right girl someday. You just got to keep searching" Cynder said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the show" Cynder said then walked off to bed. "Some day" Crash said to himself as he starred at the gem. And the episode ends.

A/N: Don't forget to leave episode requests. If there's nothing by Monday, I'm writing my own stuff. I hope you are enjoying this so far.


	5. EP 4: Extreme Dart Tag

Note: I own nothing

Extreme Dart Tag:

Episode by Nehpets700

The gang is sitting on the chairs and couches being bored. Crash is seen sleeping next to Spyro. "I'm bored!" Cynder complained. "We all are" Coco said to Cynder. "I'm hungry" Hunter complained. "How about we all have pizza?" Crunch suggested. "What's a pizza?" Spyro asked. Crash woke up in surprise what he just heard. "You don't know what a pizza is?" Crash asked Spyro. "Yeah, what is a pizza?" Cynder asked. "Only the most delicious food ever made by humans and it's circular" Crash explained. "Sounds good. Where do we find this.. circular pizza?" Spyro asked. "You can get it by... phone. You don't have phones here at Dragon Realms do you" Crash said. Everyone that lived at Dragon Realms just shook their head no. "I'll get the pizza. I just need to get through the portal we came in and order from our house" Coco said. "Sounds like a plan" Hunter said. "Ok. Crash, how about you come with me?" Coco asked. "Ok. Let's go!" Crash said. They both left to get the pizza then. After they left there was an awkward silence. "So.. pizza huh?" Hunter said. Everyone just starred at Hunter.

2 hours later..

Everyone was the way they were except for the fact Coco and Crash haven't came back yet. "What's taking them?" Flame asked impatiently. "I'm starving!" Blink complained. "I'm going after them" Cynder said. "I'll be.." Cynder was saying then got slammed by the door into the wall. "Back! Sorry it took us so long. They had to use a helicopter to deliver it to our house" Coco said. Crash then walks in struggling to carry the extremely large pizza. After the door closes, Cynder is seen flat on the wall then slides onto the floor and pops back to normal. Spyro sniffs the air. "Mmm, smells delicious" Spyro said. Crash then puts the pizza on the table and pants. "Ok guys, dig in" Crash said. Then everyone tackled to get a piece of pizza. Everyone then got one, even Crash and Cynder.

When everyone was finished, they looked at the box to see only one piece was left. Everyone then starred at each other for a moment. "The last piece is mine!" all the guys said in unison and then they all were fighting in a cloud with hands, feet and heads keep popping out randomly while all the girls are just watching. Coco then pulls out a whistle and blows it and everyone stops. "We'll settle this with a game" Coco said. "What game?" Crash asked. "Extreme dart tag. If you get hit with a dart three times by anyone, you are out" Coco explained as she got out a box of darts. "Where did those darts come from?" Crash asked. "Ok, lets take this outside so no one will break anything" Coco said.

"Ok everyone grab a handful of darts and spread out. You can't go in any portals or go in the forest. If you loose, meet here at the castle" Coco said as everyone got their darts. "Ok. Everyone got their darts?" Coco asked as she got hers. "Yes" Everyone said. "Ok now everyone spread out and God be with you" Coco said. "Rip off" Crash said coughing. Then everyone spread out throughout the Dragon Realms.

We see Hunter walking around. Then we see Crash behind a rock with an evil look on his face. Hunter stands still to look around, then when he wasn't looking, Crash threw the dart and hit his foot and he yells in pain. "Ahh! Why did you do that you son of a bitch?" Hunter yelled. Crash then tosses two more and nails him in the chest and shoulder. "One down, many more to go" Crash said. Then he walked off.

Blink is seen digging through the ground and popping out every once in a while to see who's around. Then three darts hit him on the head. Blink looks up and sees Spyro flying around. "Got you!" Spyro said then flew off.

Blink then comes to the spot where they said to go and sees Hunter. Blink then goes to where he is. "Got out?" Blink asked. "Yep" Hunter said. "How long do you think until this is spot is full?" Blink asked. "I'd say... 5 hours" Hunter said.

4 hours later..

Nearly everyone in the gang is there. "Well.. you were on the dot... by one hour" Blink said. "Well.. now Crash, Coco, Cynder and Spyro are still in. I wonder who will win" Hunter said. Coco then walks to then with three darts in her. "Ok.. make that Crash, Cynder and Spyro" Hunter said. "Stay in school, fool" Crunch said out of nowhere.

Crash then walks around trying to spot a target. Then he looks on a rock and Cynder is seen there with a huge box of darts. "Where is everybody?" Crash asked. "Out" Cynder said. "Even my sister?" Crash asked. "Yep.. got her out. Tell me, how many times have you been shot?" Cynder asked. "I only got hit once. It was an ambush by Crunch" Crash said. "Good" Cynder said. "Aren't you afraid?" Crash asked. "Aren't you?" Cynder asked. Then she grabbed the whole box and gathered all the darts in her mouth. "You better run" Cynder said with her mouth full and coked her tail back like a gun. Crash just gulped. Then Cynder started to spit out darts like a machine gun. Crash was running screaming. When the darts stopped, Crash stopped. Cynder spat out the last dart on the rock and gestured to him to look. When Crash looked the darts were in a pattern that said "C+C&S". "C+C8S?" Crash asked. "No silly. C+C 'AND'S" Cynder corrected him. "Oh.. I don't get it" Crash said. Cynder sighed then said "Well you'll figure it out eventually. But for now.." Cynder said then pulled out a hidden dart put the dart on his butt. "..call this a friendly gesture" Cynder said and was walking off. Then Crash looked down and saw the dart she spat out and grabbed it. Then he threw it and it hit her on the butt. Cynder then looked back and blushed. Crash smirked a little. Cynder then started to cry. Crash then felt guilty and went up to her. "Sorry, did I get you out?" Crash asked. "No" Cynder said sniffing. "Then why are you crying?" Crash asked. "These are tears of joy" Cynder said. "Ok.. and why are you joyful?" Crash asked. "Because.." Cynder said then pulled out more darts. "I love feisty men" she said with a psycho look. "How many of those do you have?" Crash asked. Then a dart just missed him by an inch "A bunch, got it. Now I'm going to scream and run for my life" Crash said and started running and screaming. Cynder then chased him.

Spyro is seen flying. Spyro looks behind him with two darts on his back. "Coco really knows how to ambush. I was surprised Cynder finished her off and let me go. Oh well, now to find her and Crash" Spyro said to himself as he continued flying.

Crash then runs into the forest. He runs and then runs into Ripto. "Ripto?" Crash asked. "You! You'll pay from the last time we met!" Ripto said. "There you are!" Cynder said and tossed a dart Crash dodged it and hit Ripto's scepter and it started glowing. "Uh Cynder. What happens to scepters when the get hit?" Crash asked with a scared look. "They blow up" Cynder said with the same look. "How big?" Crash asked. "Enough to run from" Cynder said as she stared running. Crash then started running. Then the scepter explodes and all the trees around Ripto were destroyed. "I hate all of you" Ripto said in a dazed tone and fell over. "Good thing you two survived" Spyro said and surprised Crash and Cynder. "Don't scare us like that!" Cynder said. "Sorry. I just can't help it" Spyro said. "Well.. I've had enough excitement for one day. Good luck you two" Cynder said then kissed Crash on the cheek then went to Spyro and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the castle. The two just starred in amazement that she just gave up for no reason. Then they snapped out of it. "Well it's just you and me now old friend" Crash said. "The pizza will be mine" Spyro said. "We'll see" Crash said as he got a dart out and so did Spyro. They starred at each other for a while then charged at each other.

Meanwhile..

The gang waited for a long time for the final person to get out and it is late. "We should head in. There's no reason to stay out here any longer" Flame said. Everyone agreed and headed in. Then when they got in they saw the last piece was gone. They tried to look for it then Blink spotted a figure out side eating something. "Hey look!" Blink said. Then everyone gathered and looked. Then they saw Kid Goku again. "Hey guys! Thanks for the food!" Kid Goku said then flew off. Everyone was wide eyed and jaws dropped for the second time. "Hey!" a voice said. They turned around and saw Crash and Spyro. "Hey guys... who won?" Coco asked. "We tied. Now onto a more important matter" Crash said. "Which one of you damn dirty thieves ate our pizza!" Crash and Spyro asked in unison. Everyone just looked at each other and the episode ends.

A/N: I decided to post this early this week since it's already done. Don't forget to leave a request for an episode when you get the chance. Everyone is welcome to leave a request. Have the request before Monday or I'm writing my own stuff for next week and will be posted on Wednesday unless I complete it early. Have a nice day!


	6. EP 5: To Be or Not To Be Heros

Note: I own nothing

To Be or Not To Be Heros:

Episode by Zave

The gang is seen all in bed. We hear them snoring and see them in weird positions. Crash then wakes up and sees Spyro next to him and Cynder on them both. Crash looked under the sheets to see if his pants were still on, they were. Crash sighed in relief and tried to move. But as he moved Cynder started growling. Crash then got back into his position and held still. Cynder then stopped growling and Crash sighed in relief. "Save me from this prison" Crash whispered to himself. Spyro then wakes up and sees Crash then screams and Crash screams and Spyro fell off and everyone woke up and started to panic.

Ignitus is seen sleeping, then a crash was heard. Ignitus woke up and groaned. "What are they up to now?" Ignitus asked himself. Then he gets up and walks out the door.

Ignitus walks to the door they were sleeping in and when he opens it, he sees everyone piled up. "What happened?" Ignitus asked. Everyone starred at each other. "Um.." Ember said. "We.." Cynder said. "Uh.." Flame said. "Had a nightmare" Crash said. Everyone then agreed to his statement. Ignitus knew that wasn't the truth, so he just sighed. "You got to make better sleeping arrangements" Ignitus told them. "But we like to pile up like this" Blink said. Everyone just looked at him. "What?" Blink asked. "Just get cleaned up" Ignitus said. Everyone then rushed to the bathrooms and rushed to the hall for breakfast.

Meanwhile..

Cortex is working on another invention with goggles on and enters the room. "Would it be easier to take over the world than to go after Crash?" asked. Cortex then stopped, turned to and took off his goggles. got a little freaked out when he saw Cortex's eyes. They were so red it almost looked like his eyes were bleeding. "I will have you know that bandicoot has done so much to me its not funny. I'll spend all my life to kill him if I have to!" Cortex shouted. "Maybe you need to rest master.. you're starting to loose your mind" said. "I refuse to sleep, eat, clean or anything else until that damn bandicoot is dead!" Cortex said. "I will find him. I will make sure he's as dead as an apple" Cortex said. "Um.. that's a fruit.. technically it's still alive" corrected. "Whatever! He's gonna die! He'll die under the might of.." Cortex was about to say then Tiny hit his head with a pan. "Tiny can't sleep with little man yelling!" Tiny said and walked off to his room. "Ok now you go to bed and rest now master" said as he grabbed Cortex and dragged him to his room.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Crash and Spyro are seen all tied up on a poll with annoyed looks on their faces. "So tell me.. why are we doing this again?" Crash asked. "Because it's our duty to help.. plus we get paid" Spyro said. "Yeah.. but I don't recall anything that said anything about babysitting little dragon monsters" Crash said as we see a bunch of little dragon kids destroying everything. "Just be thankful they're not going to make us ware makeup" Spyro said. "Ok time to play make up" a little dragon girl said. Both of their eyes widened. "If we survive this.. I'm going to kick your ass hard" Crash said.

Coco and Cynder are seen relaxing outside. Ignitus flew down to them. "Why aren't you inside with Crash and Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "We figured they can handle it themselves" Cynder said. "Plus they lost the bet" Coco said. "Bet?" Ignitus asked. Then the door opens and Crash and Spyro are seen trying to pull themselves out. Then they get pulled back in. Ignitus, Cynder and Coco just starred for a moment then Crash and Spyro are launched out of the house and land in front of them. Crash and Spyro are a mess with makeup, dirt and so many other things on them. Cynder smelled the air. "Ew.. what's that smell?" Cynder asked. "Dragon shit and piss" Crash and Spyro said in unison. Cynder and Coco both were disgusted. "Well, since I'm back from the store, I'll take care of the kids" Ignitus said and entered the house. Crash and Spyro look in the window and see all the dragon kids asleep. "How does he do it?" Crash asked. Spyro just shrugged.

Meanwhile..

Cortex wakes up and sees he's in his room. "I guess I'll have to do this myself" Cortex said. He grabbed his stuff and got his adjusted laser and put it in his pocket. Then he went off to the portal and entered it.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Crash and Spyro are washing up in the showers. "I'm never going babysit those... demons again!" Crash said. "Cool your ass Crash. He did allow you to stay here, remember? So you owe him" Spyro said. "I guess that's true" Crash said. "And don't worry, I'm sure someday you won't have to worry about the repaying Ignitus and we won't have to worry about those babies" Spyro said as they turned off the showers and exited the bathroom. "When will that be?" Crash asked doubtfully. "Uh.. eventually" Spyro said trying to think of something to say. Then they heard screaming outside. They looked out the window and saw people running and Cortex firing his laser all over the place. "Cortex" Crash said. Then they both rushed out. Crash manages to put his pants on as he's running and they confronted Cortex.

"Finally! Now you'll die you bastardly bandicoot!" Cortex shouted. Then he fire at them and he missed every shot and he got taken down by them both. "When are you going to learn that you are a sore looser and will never win?" Crash said. "When you die!" Cortex shouted as he fired at both Crash and Spyro who forgot to knock the laser out of his hand. "Enjoy your last breaths because once you stop you won't see the light of day.." Cortex said then was tackled by Cynder. "You bastard! You killed my lovies!" Cynder shouted. "Your what?" Cortex asked. Then Crash and Spyro stood up still breathing. Cynder turns around and sees them. "Yay!" Cynder said. "Nay!" Cortex said. "Why won't you just die!" Cortex continued. "Ok now to spin you back to the portal" Crash said. When he attempted it he fell over. "I'll just burn him" Spyro said. When Spyro tried to breath fire, nothing happened. "What's going on?" Spyro said. Cortex looked at his laser and realized it was set to 'Take Powers' instead of 'Take Life'. "I really got to focus on what I set things to" Cortex said. "I'll take that" Coco said as she took the laser. Then she changed the setting to 'Give Powers' she fires at Crash and Spyro. But when Crash belched he had fire come out. "Oops" Coco said. She then changed it to 'Reverse Powers' and fire at them and they were back to normal. "Wow.. this is an oddly specific laser you have Cortex" Coco said. Then she threw it in the water. "No!" Cortex shouted as he tried to grab it but failed. "I want to wi-heh-heh-heh-in!" Cortex cried. Then he looks up and sees that they are ready to kick his butt. "Be gentle" Cortex said.

"Thank Yooooou!" Cortex shouted as he flew into the portal. Crash and Spyro then were satisfied with defeating Cortex again. "So.. what now?" Crash asked.

Crash and Spyro are seen tied up with dragon kids destroying stuff again. "You had to ask" Spyro said annoyed. "Ok I'm back. You two can run along now" Ignitus said. "Thank you! You're a life savor!" Crash said as they were freed by Ignitus. Just as Spyro and Crash were about to leave, the sounds stopped. They turned around and all the dragon kids were asleep. "How does he do that?" Crash asked. "I don't know. Stop asking me" Spyro said. Then they left.

"One last thing" Crash said. "What?" Spyro asked. Then Crash kicked his butt and it left a red mark on Spyro's butt. "I said I'd kick your ass, so I did" Crash said. Spyro just sighed and the episode ends.

A/N: This might not be what people were expecting, but I wasn't given enough plot to use and I had to improvise. Also, this is posted sooner because of the same reason as the last one and still expect episodes around Wednesday. Anyway, hope you're still enjoying it and leave a request by review or private message for the next episode.


	7. EP 6: Valentine's Day Special

Note: I've been getting requests for having kid Goku as a main character. All I can say is I can give him a main role only temporarily, because I want to focus mainly on Crash and Spyro, plus that's what the show is about. I have no problem with Goku being in the show or have any problem with the character Goku, but you can only do so much, you know. Anyway, I'll do my best and don't be jerks about it, otherwise, I won't do it. So.. enjoy and I own nothing.

Valentine's Day Special:

Episode by crashzilla09

It's a nice day at the Dragon Realms and people have heart shaped objects everywhere. Everyone is walking around and giving hearts to the ones they love. We then see Crash and Spyro just sitting on a bench watching everyone giving heart cards and candy. "Look at those damn fools, celebrating" Crash said with a sigh. "Well.. it's a tradition. Be thankful you aren't forced to celebrate it. Although... if someone give you a card you kinda have to be respectful" Spyro said. "Well, you won't see anyone give me a card. That's for sure" Crash said. "Hello boys. I.. brought you guys something" Cynder said walking up to them. "Ok. What do you have?" Crash asked. "These" Cynder said as she pulled out two heart cards for each of them. Crash and Spyro looked at each other then opened them. "I love you two?" Crash asked as he looked up. But before he can even look she was gone. "What do you think she means by I love you two?" Crash asked. "I have no idea. Mine says the same thing" Spyro said. Then they both pondered.

Meanwhile..

Cortex is unwell and has an ice bag on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. "This is what happens when you obsess over something" N. Gin said walking to Cortex with his medicine. Then pulled out the thermometer and looked at the scale. "102 degrees. You are staying in bed until your better. Now open wide" N. Gin said pulling out a spoon full of the medicine. "No. I don't wanna take it" Cortex said. "Take it!" N. Gin ordered. "No!" Cortex said wining. reaches as hard as he can to Cortex's mouth. Then plugs Cortex's nose. Cortex then takes a breath out of his mouth and forces the medicine in Cortex. then holds Cortex's mouth and he gulps it. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" N. Gin asked. Cortex is just seen with a disgusted look on his face. "You're an asshole " Cortex said. "Might as well be one in your condition. Now rest, or I'll be forced to use this" N. Gin said pulling out a needle. "Needle!" Cortex shouted trying to hide in his blanket. Then closed the door. "N. Gin is trying to kill me" Cortex said. Then a ball breaks through a window and hits him in the head and rolls onto the floor. Cortex then picks it up and sees four stars on the ball. "What is this?" Cortex asked himself. "Surrender the Dragon Ball to me!" a voice said outside. Cortex walks in a dizzy way, with the ball still in his hand, to the window and looks out.

"I lost the Dragon Ball when you knocked it out of my hand!" Kid Goku said. "Don't toy with me. Now where is that damn Dragon Ball!" Kid Vegeta said. "Even if I knew, I would still not tell you!" Kid Goku said. "Very well then" Kid Vegeta said. Then they started punching and disappearing and reappearing place to place. But still in the same area. "Hey!" a voice said. They stopped and looked to see a man in the window. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Cortex said. "Sorry mister, but we are trying to find a Dragon Ball. Do you have any idea where it is?" Kid Goku asked. "Is this what you're looking for?" Cortex said showing the ball to them. Then kid Vegeta all of the sudden appears in front of Cortex of course scaring him. "Hand it over!" Kid Vegeta ordered. Cortex then threw the ball at Vegeta's head by accident and it falls to the island. Kid Goku then races to catch it. "Why you little! I aught to destroy you for that!" Kid Vegeta said with anger. Then Cortex pulls the lever and Vegeta gets electrocuted by a ray. "Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" Kid Vegeta asked as he fell to the ocean. "Now I can finally go to sleep" Cortex said walking to his bed.

Kid Goku is now seen chasing after the ball. He goes through a bunch of trees, rocks, crabs, fish, tribes men and even bouncing off the belly of Papu Papu. Then the ball goes into the portal and kid Goku stops and stares at the portal. "Wow. Things just get better and better" Kid Goku said. Then he jumps in after the ball.

Back at the Dragon Realms..

Crash and Spyro are then seen sitting in front of the portal and they sigh at the sight of the lovers. Then a ball hits Crash on the back of the head and lands in his hands. "What the hell is this?" Crash asked. Then kid Goku comes out of the portal and crashes into both Crash and Spyro and they roll down the hill the portal was on. Then Flame is seen about to give a heart card to Ember and then as Crash, Goku and Spyro rolled by they starred at them. Then the three crash into a stand that was selling cards. Crash and Spyro looked really hurt. Then Goku jumps on top of them "Yes! I got the Dragon Ball" Kid Goku said. Everyone just stares at him and made it an awkward moment. "Huh.. I seem to always appear here. Hmm, wonder why?" Kid Goku asked himself. "Can you get off of us?" Crash said in pain. "Oh sorry" Kid Goku said getting off of them. Crash and Spyro then got up and stood weird. "Uh.. are you guys supposed to be like that?" Kid Goku asked. Crash and Spyro looked at each other. Then they looked at their arms and legs and realized they were broken. They were about to scream, but before they could they just passed out. "Uh... can I get an ambulance here?" Kid Goku asked.

Meanwhile..

Cynder is walking in an almost graceful dancing in a funny way. She picks up a flower and sniffs it and sighs. "I can feel the love tonight" Cynder said. "Well technically it's still day" Coco said who so happened to appear behind Cynder. "Wha? Oh.. it's you. I'm so happy to see you" Cynder said hugging Coco. "Uh.. you ok?" Coco asked. "Never been better. As a matter of fact, I'm in love" Cynder said. "That's great... with who?" Coco asked. "Oh no not one.. but two. I'm in love with the two greatest men of all time" Cynder said a little love drunk. "Uh.. one thing.. why are you in love with two guys?" Coco asked. "No idea.. I'm just enjoying it" Cynder said as she continued dancing. "Dragons can be weird sometimes" Coco said. "Guys! Guys!" a voice said in a distance. Hunter is then seen panting and out of breath. "What is it Hunter?" Coco asked. "Crash and Spyro are in the hospital!" Hunter said. Cynder then snapped out of her love trans. She then goes over to Hunter and grabs him. "My men are in the hospital? What happened?" Cynder asked really concerned. "They broke their bones after a collision with.." Hunter was about to say then was interrupted. "My boys are hurt! Don't worry boys, mommy's coming!" Cynder shouted and ran off. "Ok... what was that all about?" Hunter asked. "I guess it's that time of year" Coco said. "Ah" Hunter said in understanding. "So, what did they collide with?" Coco asked. "You're not going to believe this.. but they collided with that kid with the super powers" Hunter said. "You mean that kid we saw that came out of nowhere a few times?" Coco asked. "Yep" Hunter said. "What is the world coming to?" Coco asked. "I don't know.. well it makes as much sense as the fact you haven't went back to your home yet" Hunter said. "What? We like it here. At least it's better than living in the world where we are not accepted" Coco said. "What do you mean not accepted?" Hunter asked. "Well.. some people just treat us like shit.. that's all" Coco said. "Huh..that's a pain in the ass. Well let's get to the hospital and check up on the guys" Hunter said. "Good idea" Coco said and they left.

At the hospital..

Crash and Spyro are in beds and in casts and still knocked out. Then, the doors burst open and Cynder enters. "Boys!" Cynder shouts and goes in between them. "Mama's here boys" Cynder said holding their hands. Then kid Goku walks in the room. Cynder looks at kid Goku and her jaw just dropped. "Hi there. You must be.. a lover of one of them" Kid Goku said. "But.. how.. who.. you" Cynder said baffled because she still can't believe she's seeing the same kid that destroyed Cortex's robot and ate the last piece of pizza Crash and Spyro were about to split after the extreme dart tag. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Goku and yours?" Kid Goku asked. "Cynder.. and this is Crash and Spyro" Cynder said. "Crash is an unusual dragon name" Kid Goku said. "No... Crash is the bandicoot rat. Spyro is the dragon" Cynder corrected him. "Oh. That makes more sense" Kid Goku said. "So why are you here?" Cynder asked. "I was the one that caused them to break their bones" Kid Goku said. "So you're the one that caused harm to my lovies" Cynder said. "Uh... what?" Kid Goku asked. "I'm going to destroy you for hurting them!" Cynder said. Kid Goku was silent for a moment. "Oh.. look at the time.. I best get going" Kid Goku said and ran out of the room. "Smart boy" Cynder said.

Kid Goku is now seen outside the hospital and sighs in relief. "Hey there" a voice said. Kid Goku then blasted at the figure that talked, but when the smoke cleared it was Hunter that got fried and Coco was right next to him unharmed. "Why me?" Hunter said. He coughed up smoke and fell over. "Sorry.. I thought you were someone else" Kid Goku said. "And who would that be?" Coco asked. "Cynder" Kid Goku said. "Oh.. yeah she's been acting strange about Crash and Spyro lately. And she has made claims she's in love with them" Coco said. "That's.. kinda weird. Loving more than one guy is just.. weird" Kid Goku said. "Tell me about it. I don't understand why she likes my brother and my man" Coco said. "Your what?" Kid Goku asked. "Oh I mean.. Crash and Spyro" Coco said with a blush. Kid Goku just looked at her. Something beeps in kid Goku's pocket. Kid Goku pulls it out. "What's that?" Coco asked. "It's called a Dragon Ball radar. It detects these magic balls called Dragon Balls" Kid Goku said. "Dragon's balls?" Coco asked. "No... there are balls called Dragon Balls. When you gather all seven of them a dragon comes out and you can make any wish within the dragon's power. This radar says there are two here" Kid Goku explained. "Hey, maybe we can help you find the Dragon Balls" Coco said. "That sounds good" Kid Goku said. "But as soon as Crash and Spyro come out of the hospital" Coco said. "Right" Kid Goku said. Then they both just sat down and Hunter is still laying down from being fried. There was an awkward silence for a while. "So... where did you come from?" Coco asked. Then the episode ends.

A/N: I do apologize if this had an unusual ending, but I had to end it somehow. Anyway, this show will now be on hold until further notice. Feel free to leave requests, but I probably won't get to them for a while. I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	8. EP 7: Dragon Master

Note: For this episode I decided to combine what three people suggested so here it is and I own nothing.

Dragon Master:

Episode by Nehpets700, Zave and Batmans Butler

Cynder was just walking on her own to see Crash and Spyro and tell them straight up on what she feels about them and wants to be more than friends to both of them. Then a mysterious figure hides in a tree as Cynder goes by. "Target sighted" the mysterious figure said as it was revealed it was Cupid. Then when she was just a few feet away, Cupid gets an arrow and pulls back on the bow and gets ready to fire. Cynder then spots Crash and Spyro relaxing on the beach. As she starts to walk to them Cupid fires his arrow and hits Cynder and Cynder felt an unusual sense of love in her heart. As if she needed to be with someone and not caring what other people say. Then she looks at Crash and Spyro relaxing still and ends up running to them. "A job well done" Cupid said to himself and disappeared.

Cynder then jumps on them both. "Cynder? What's going on?" Crash asked. "Oh a lot of things, love" Cynder said. "Love? Ok have you been drinking or smoking or something?" Spyro asked. "Of corse not, love" Cynder said. "Why are you calling us love?" Crash asked. "Because.. I want you both. Right here.. right now" Cynder said. Crash and Spyro are both confused on what she was trying to say. "In english" they said at the same time. "I want to marry you both" Cynder said. "Marry us both? Are you mad?" Spyro asked. "Close.. I'm in love" Cynder said. "Uh.. ok.. well we have to do something.. over... not here.." Crash said as they both were slowly walking away. "Why don't you want to marry me? There's someone else isn't there?" Cynder asked accusing them. "No! It's just.. we're not ready" Crash said. "I knew it! There was someone else!" Cynder yelled. "Now lets just think before.." Spyro was about to say then was interrupted. "No more thinking! If I can't have you, nobody can!" Cynder shouted as she pulled out the same darts from the extreme dart tag they had over a pizza. "Ok.. she lost her marbles and now I think we should... run" Crash said running off. "Wait up!" Spyro yelled trying to catch up to Crash. "Lovers forever!" Cynder yelled as she ran after them. "At least nothing can get worse" Crash said as they still ran.

Cortex then exited the portal into the Dragon Realms. "At last. I will have my revenge!" Cortex said holding a chain that seems to be missing a gem. "As soon as I find a gem for this" Cortex said. "At last! Now I can get revenge on that.." Ripto was saying carrying a gem. Then Cortex knocked him out with the frying pan. "We use frying pans too much" Cortex said to himself. Then he put the gem on the chain and it started to glow. "Now.. I shall have my revenge! Now for a test subject" Cortex said to himself. Flame is then seen walking by whistling. Then Cortex held the chain in front of Flame and Flame's eyes turned red. "What is you command, master?" Flame said. "Oh.. I love that" Cortex said to himself. He cleared his throat. "Bring me other dragons so I can make an empire and rule this world... and kill Crash" Cortex said. "Yes, master" Flame said. "Oh.. this is going to be so great" Cortex said to himself with glee.

2 hours later..

Cortex is seen taking a nap. Then a shadow that was cast over him then he woke up and saw with amazement. Flame brought back almost every dragon. "Wow.. not only you can control them.. their abilities double" Cortex said to himself. "Sweet" Cortex said with glee to himself. Then he cleared his throat and lifted the chain and all the dragon's eyes turned red. "What is your command master" they all said in unison. "This is so cool" Cortex said to himself. "Now my minions, go and kill the one called Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex ordered. "Yes master" they all said in unison. "This is so going in my diary.. journal.. you get the idea" Cortex said and laughed evilly.

Crash and Spryo are still running from Cynder. "How can this chase go on for two hours?" Crash said looking at his watch. Then they fell in the Pond of Miracles. "Well this is just great" Spyro said. Cynder then jumped in the air. "Lover forever!" Cynder said as she dived aiming for both of them. Then they moved an inch over on both sides and she fell in the water. Cynder then gets her head up. "What just happened?" Cynder asked. Then a whole army of dragons are seen looking at them. "What's up guys?" Crash asked. Then the dragons gave him a death glare. "Something wrong?" Crash asked a little nervous. "Kill Crash Bandicoot!" they all shouted. Crash just looked very scared now. "I'll be.. at the castle" Crash said running off. "After him! Fly my pretties fly!" Cortex said laughing. Then he coughed. "Can someone give me a glass of water?" Cortex asked. A dragon then gave him a glass of water and Cortex drank it. "That's better" Cortex said. Spyro and Cynder then got hypnotized and flew off after Crash.

Crash is then seen running to the castle were his sister was working on the computer. "Hey Crash. Turns out the wireless reception here is fantastic" Coco said. "No time! Gotta move!" Crash said pulling her in the castle. "What's going on?" Coco asked. I'm being chased and I need something to stop them. "How about the Love Gem?" Coco asked in a sarcastic tone. "I don't... of curse!" Crash said and ran off. "Where you going?" Coco asked. "Put these on" Crash said tossing a pair of goggles to Coco. Then Crash ran into the treasure room and removed the glass without breaking it and took the Love Gem.

Then they both got onto the roof. Crash then took out his bazooka. "Good thing I always keep this. I just wish I can remember to get wampa fruit" Crash said. Then he loaded the Love Gem in the bazooka and launched it at the dragons. It flashed before their eyes and all went blind. The gem then fell into Crash's hand and he handed it to Coco. "Put it away while I cure these guys" Crash said. "Ok.. things are just weird around here" Coco said. Crash then got their attention and ran off. "Crashy poo!" they all said in unison. Then Crash let them chase him for a while and jumped into the Pond of Miracles. All the other dragons followed him in.

"Oh great.. now I have to do it all over again" Cortex said. Then all the dragons and Crash were carried out by the same creature that threw Crash, Spyro and Cynder the first time. Cortex went up to them. "Now to just.." Cortex was saying then a blue beam hit him. He is now seen all fried up and the chain and gem fell apart. "Going home now" Cortex said walking back to the portal. Then a shadow figure appeared and disappeared in the forest. "Who was that?" Crash asked.

Cortex is still walking to the portal. Then a frying pan hit him on the head. "Ow!" Cortex said rubbing his head. "That's for hitting me earlier" Ripto said. Then Cortex got out his frying pan and hit Ripto. "Ow!" Ripto said rubbing his head. Then they hit each other back and forth over and over then the episode ends.


	9. EP 8: Crashzilla

Note: Now I know what your thinking 'why is he putting is OC in this?'. Well I thought I would have one episode dedicated to my OC, then have him do some cameos afterwords. Don't worry I won't have him take over the whole show. Keep in mind I will not have kid Goku as a main character for too long so be thankful that I at least made kid Goku as a main character temporarily. Again, I have no problem with kid Goku or any other forms of Goku. I just don't want him to being an important role on something that's not even about him. It just doesn't make sense. Anyway, here's another episode and I hope you like it. Oh and I own nothing but my OC.

Crashzilla:

Episode by crashzilla09

Goku is seen walking back from his trip to find a Dragon Ball. "Wait until they get a load of this" Kid Goku said. Then he stepped in something and looked down. "Geez.." Kid Goku said. Ripto and Cortex are now seen covered with blood, breuses and bumps. "Ok time out for both of you" Kid Goku said grabbing them. "Now go home and think about what you've done" Kid Goku said tossing them in the portal. "Another job well done" Kid Goku said as he walked off.

Ripto and Cortex land in front of the portal. "I... hate... you" Ripto said weakly. "Suck... my... balls" Cortex said weakly.

Kid Goku is now seen walking. Then he senses something and looks around. But there was nobody in sight. "Hmm.. that's weird... where is everybody?" Kid Goku asked himself. Then a shadow figure brushed though the bushes. Goku looks with curiosity. Then as he walks up to the bush something snapped and Crash fell on top Goku. Crash looks at Goku. "Oh.. hey Goku. Did you find the Dragon Ball?" Crash asked. "Sure did" Kid Goku said pulling it out. "Wow, that's neat. What are the stars for?" Crash asked. Goku then looked at it. "Hmm... you know I never was told what they meant. I was always bad at math. Well anyway, why were you up there?" Kid Goku asked. "Well there is a gem up there, but that chipmunk keeps giving me a hard time" Crash said pointing up. Kid Goku looks up and sees a rodent with a bushy tail. "Ha! That's not a chipmunk, that's a squirrel" Kid Goku corrected him. "They look alike to me. Ow!" Crash said as the squirrel threw and acorn at him and laughed. "Come on Crash, he can't be all that bad" Kid Goku said then a bunch of acorns piled up on Goku. "See what I mean?" Crash said. "Ok you might have a point. But there's two of us and.." just as Goku was about to finish, a bunch of squirrels came out of the tree. "a million of them..." Kid Goku said a little struck. "What do we do?" Crash asked. "There's only one thing to do" Kid Goku said. Then he grabbed Crash and was aiming at the tree. "Are you mad?" Crash asked. "Why would you ask that? Of course I'm happy" Kid Goku said. Crash just sighed. Then Goku threw him into the tree. We hear a bunch of noises in the tree and the tree shakes violently. Then Crash falls out with cuts all over him. "Did you get it?" Kid Goku asked. Crash then weakly shows Goku the gem. "Good work! Now... what does it do?" Kid Goku asked. "You know... I was never told. But I was told it was urgent to get it" Crash said. "Ok so how do you know it was urgent when they never said what made it so urgent to get it? Even more so.. why didn't they get it?" Kid Goku asked. "Because the others are in the hospital after the incident with Cortex" Crash said. "Ok.. not sure how that explains it.. but ok.. I guess" Kid Goku said unsure. "Ok, lets visit them in the hospital" Crash said. Then they went off to visit their friends in the hospital.

In the hospital..

Everyone is there with ice and bandages on their heads. Coco is seen with a clip board and writing stuff down. Then Crash and Goku come threw the doors. "Hey guys. Did you get what you were looking for Goku?" Coco asked. "Sure did" Goku said showing the Dragon Ball. "Wow.. never seen a ball like that before" Coco said. "Ok now what about you Crash?" Coco asked. "Got the gem" Crash said showing the gem. "Excellent! Lets show Ignitus" Coco said. They went to Ignitus. "Ignitus. We got the gem" Crash said. "Excellent. Now just be careful not to.." Ignitus was saying then Goku pat his back and the gem slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor and broke. ".. break it" Ignitus finished. "What's going to happen?" Coco asked. "Your about to find out" Ignitus said. Then lights came out of the gem pieces and collided in the air. Then a bright light blinded everyone in the room. Then the light started to take form. Arms and legs are seen. Then spines came on the back and a tail is seen. Then when the light disappeared, the figure is revealed. A bandicoot with red eyes, sharp teeth, a skull belt, black pants, skull gloves, blood red shoes, claws on his finger tips and a body that looks a lot like Crash's with spines and a tail that looks a lot like Godzilla's. Everyone starred with their jaws dropped. The mysterious creature looks around and sees everyone starring at him. "What the hell you all looking at?" the creature said. "Who.. are you?" Crash asked a little scared. "The name's Crashzilla. I was sent here by Cortex years ago to gather gems. But then some damn dragons imprisoned me in the gem after Cortex deserted me" Crashzilla said. "Shut up fool! Crunch has a headache!" Crunch complained. "You're going to have more than that once I'm through with you all" Crashzilla said. "Ok lets not do anything stupid" Kid Goku said.

Then an explosion is seen coming out of the building and Crashzilla ran off. Everyone is seen all messed up. "Wow... what power. He would be a great guy to train with" Kid Goku said. Then everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

A few days later..

Everyone recovered and the group gathered to talk about what they are going to do with Crashzilla. "Where do you think he went?" Spyro asked. "Beats me" Crash said. "I could sense where he is" Kid Goku said. "Oh great we have a psychic with us" Crash said. "It's not psychic, it's instinct" Kid Goku corrected. "Whatever. Even with that ability how are we going to capture him?" Crash asked. "How about we make friends with him?" Cynder asked. All the guys starred then laughed. "That never works" all the guys said. Then an explosion was heard in a distance. The group went to investigate. Then they saw a huge army of mutants and tanks all killed and destroyed. "Whoa" Crash said with awe. "How come the bad guys always have the best abilities?" Hunter asked. "I don't think he's a bad guy" Crash said. "What makes you say that?" Spyro asked. "This army was Cortex's. I know because these mutants are animals from Australia" Crash said. "So why don't you have an Australian accent?" Hunter asked. "That... was never clarified" Crash said. "Ok.. so how do we track him?" Hunter asked. "Let me find him. I'm sure to at least sense where he's going" Kid Goku said then took off.

As Kid Goku was flying he felt a power similar to Crashzilla's. Then another explosion was seen. Goku went as fast as he can to the location. Goku lands and sees Crashzilla standing there looking at another army he took out. Goku lands and notices that Crashzilla has one arm. Goku was about to try to help him then another arm came out where the other one was cut off. "Crashzilla?" Kid Goku asked. "Get away! You damn dirty ape!" Crashzilla shouted and ran off. Then Goku flew after Crashzilla and grabbed him. "Let go of me!" Crashzilla demanded. "Listen! We want to be friends with you!" Kid Goku said. "Nobody wants to be my friend! Everyone looks at me like a freak!" Crashzilla said. "We aren't like that! We are people with open arms!" Kid Goku said. "Lies!" Crashzilla said. "Ok you leave me no choice" Kid Goku said.

"Should we just kill him?" Hunter asked. "You've got to be kidding me. I still say we should make him our friend" Cynder said. "I agree with her. It will only make us look bad if we try to get rid of him" Coco said. "I guess it's settled then. We try to have Crashzilla join us" Crash said. Crashzilla then falls in front of them all tied up in vines. "Here ya go. One fugitive all wrapped up to go" Kid Goku said. "Let me go!" Crashzilla shouted. "Listen Crashzilla, we only want to be friends with you" Crash said. "Why should I trust you?" Crashzilla asked. "We only want to accept you as a friend. We know you've been hurt and betrayed, but we aren't the betraying type" Coco explained. "Yeah, if we had problems you would see us trying to destroy everything" Spyro said. "I saw the stuff you did while you were here. The contests, the extreme dart tag and the rampage of dragons. You guys are about as destructive as Cortex and his mutants" Crashzilla said. "Well.. we can't prevent destruction, but we can save people from the destruction" Coco said. "I guess that's true. I think I'll join your group. After all.. you guys hate Cortex anyway right?" Crashzilla asked. "Absolutely. His only desire now is to kill me anyway. So.. yeah" Crash said. "Ok I'll join.. after you untie me. The vines are starting to make me itch" Crashzilla said. Then everyone untied him. "Just so as you all know.. I won't be around you guys, but I'll come to your aid if you need help" Crashzilla said. "Wait.. why won't you join us in the castle?" Spyro asked. "Well... I don't really like castles. My place is in the wild. I'll be on your side, but just be sure to let me know if you need my help" Crashzilla said as he was about to take off. "Wait! How did you know we did those things?" Crash asked. "Oh I was only able to move around as a shadow while I was in the gem. "It was the only way for me to walk around" Crashzilla explained then walked off. "He's a mystery" Crash said. "You're a mystery" Spyro said. "Rip off!" Crash said then hit Spyro's head with a frying pan. "We really do use pans too much" Crash said and the episode ends.


	10. EP 9: From Bad to Worse

Note: I really am sorry for canceling Singing Competition for those who were looking forward to it, but you know.. time goes on. And don't be sad, I said I would think about getting back to it I never said I would trash it. I even said 'I won't trash the idea'. All you can do now is give me time to think about it and we'll see, but until then enjoy this show(story) and I own nothing.

From Bad to Worse:

Episode by Nehpets700, crashzilla09 and Zave

"Now that we're in my lab, we can come up with something to finally destroy all the heros!" Cortex said. We then see them in the lab trying to come up with something. "Problem is... what can we come up with?" Ripto asked. "I.. don't know" Cortex said. "You're wasting my time" Ripto said about to walk off. "You come back here!" Cortex demanded pounding his fist accidentally activating a laser aiming at both of them. "What does that do?" Ripto asked. "You know.. I actually invented so many things... I forgot what this one does" Cortex said. "Their my inventions!" Brio said in the background. Then the laser charges and fires on them both. When the smoked cleared the figure reveals as Cortex with a black robe, a horn on his head, orange scales, ray gun in one hand and a scepter on the other. "Wha... what happened to me?" the figure asked. Then the figure went up to the mirror and saw what he became and screamed. "We... fused" the figure said. "No! Wait.. this could be our ticket to kill Crash and Spyro once and for all. Yes! But what name should I go by?" the figure pondered. "Eh.. Riptex sounds fair" Riptex said then laughed evilly.

In the Dragon Realms..

Crash and Spyro are seen laying around bored. "You know.. I haven't seen Cortex ever since Crashzilla's shadow made him leave" Crash said. "Yeah.. and I haven't seen Ripto in forever" Spyro said. "Really? Because I saw him not long ago" Crash said. "Really? When?" Spyro asked. "Remember the Extreme Dart Tag?" Crash asked. "Yes" Spyro answered. "Well.. as Cynder was chasing me.. we ran into him and blew up his scepter" Crash said. "Huh.. I guess that explains the explosion that I saw when I landed to get you two" Spyro said. "Yep.. but ever since then I haven't seen him either" Crash said. "Well time to relax and.." just when Spyro was about to finish and explosion was heard in a distance. "What was that?" Crash asked. "I don't know.. let's check it out" Spyro said. Then they left to investigate.

"Ka.. me.. ha.. me... ha!" Kid Goku shouted and blasted a Kamehameha (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) at a rock. "Yeah.. getting stronger" Kid Goku said with pride. "Hey!" a voice said. Goku turns around and sees Crash and Spyro. "Oh hey guys, just training here" Kid Goku said. "You do realize your disrupting the peace right?" Crash asked. They turn around and see everyone complaining. "Wow... I'm stronger than I thought" Kid Goku said. Then another explosion was heard then all three went to investigate.

They see everyone fried. "What happened here?" Spyro asked. "Sgt. Byrd's rockets malfunctioned and we're trying to fix it. Can you.." Before Coco could ask they were already gone. "Huh.. they must of gone off to have something to eat.. oh well. Let's try this again" Coco said to everyone. Crash, Spyro and Goku are seen hiding. "Why are we hiding?" Kid Goku asked. "She is a slave driver. Trust me" Crash said. "Right.. so now what?" Goku asked. Then another explosion is heard. "Come on! What's with all these explosions?" Crash complained. "Let's investigate" Spyro said. "If it's from something that's not a threat, I'm napping for the rest of the day" Crash said.

The look and see Ignitus was making a potion. "Sorry about the disruption. This potion can be explosive while making it" Ignitus said. Then the door shuts. "That's it! I'm napping for the rest of the day!" Crash said walking off. "I'm going to train with rocks some more" Goku said flying off. "I guess nobody needs us for an emergency anymore" Spyro said a little disappointed then walked off.

Crash and Spyro are now seen going to bed. "Crash... do you think our time as heros has come to an end?" Spyro asked. "I don't know. All I know is that without villains, we have no reason to be heros. I guess we'll rot in here for the rest of our lives. Good night" Crash said going to sleep. Spyro lays down and ponders on what life might be for them if any villains don't come soon. Then another explosion is heard. Spyro looks out the window. "Don't bother. They probably want us to be their slaves really badly" Crash said. Then the castle rumbles. The rumbling was so violent Crash fell of his bed and onto the floor. "Ok now we can investigate" Crash said while flat on the floor.

Houses are being destroyed and dragon children are fleeing. "This is so much fun! We should've fused years ago" Riptex said. Riptex then continues his rampage by releasing fire balls from his scepter. Some dragons are seen trying to fight back, but Riptex was to smart and fast for them. One by one they all fell. "I'm calling you out Crash and Spyro!" Riptex shouted. "You called?" a voice said. Riptex turned around and sees Crash and Spyro. "Good. Now you shall die!" Riptex yelled as he swung his scepter at them. After missing a few times, Crash dug underground. Riptex at first couldn't see where they were. Then Crash pops up and Riptex slams his scepter as Crash went back underground. Spyro pops up next to Riptex and as Riptex spots him and slams his scepter, Spyro goes back underground. Crash and Spyro popped up in different locations around Riptex and playing as if it was like Whack-a-Mole. A few times Crash and Spyro made funny faces as they popped up. Riptex then was really mad. "That's it! I'm through playing games!" Riptex said. Then he slammed the ground causing Crash to fly into the forest while Spyro flies up, gets grabbed by Riptex and thrown onto the ground.

We see Crashzilla sleeping on the ground near a tree. Then we hear Crash scream as he was falling then lands on Crashzilla. Crash gets up and realizes Crashzilla was woken up by his fall. "Heh... hi Crashzilla" Crash said nervously. Then a bunch of punching noises are heard and Crash flies in the air again and lands next to Spyro. "Crashzilla's mad" Crash said with a bruised eye and a couple of cuts and a little blood shown. Riptex then waves his scepter and a fireball appears and carries them both away and into the portal. "My lovies!" Cynder yelled. "What?" Riptex asked. "Your going to pay for that!" Cynder said charging at Riptex. And then everyone gathers up and charges at Riptex.

Meanwhile..

The fire ball is still carrying our heros while they scream. Then it runs into Cortex's lab and explodes. Crash and Spyro are heard coughing with smoke all over the place. "Where are we?" Spyro asked. "I can't tell" Crash said. Then when the smoke vanished, Crash then realizes where they are at now. "Now I know where we are" Crash said. There was a silence and Spyro got impatient. "Well? Where are we at?" Spyro asked. "Wait for it" Crash said. Spyro just slapped his forehead. "Oh for the love of sex. Just tell me!" Spyro said. Crash looked at him. "Who says that?" Crash asked. "What?" Spyro asked. "'For the love of sex'. That's just weird" Crash said. "Just tell me!" Spyro shouted. "Fine. We are at Cortex's lab" Crash said. "But why did he send us here?" Spyro asked. "Beats me" Crash said leaning on a button and the same laser appears above them both. "What does that do?" Spryo asked. "You know.. Cortex invented so many things... I forgot what this one does" Crash said. "They're my inventions!" Brio said in the background. "Who's that?" Spyro asked. "Brio. Lets just say he's crazy" Crash said. Then the laser charges up and zaps them both and smoke was all over the place again.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Everyone is beaten up and blood is all over the place. "Pathetic. Every single one of you shit bags is pathetic. Now I'll rule this realm and nobody will stop me!" Riptex said. "Think again!" a voice said. Riptex turns around and sees a figure combination of Crash and Spyro. The figure had Crash's body and hair, but also had Spyro's wings, tail and horns. "Who are you?" Riptex asked. "The names Cryro. And I'm here to defeat you" Cryro said. "Ha! That's a laugh. Now perish!" Riptex said launching a fire ball at them. Cryro simply deflected it with his hand. "What? Impossible!" Riptex shouted. "Nothing's impossible" Cryro said. Then Cryro began to spin and all of the sudden a tornado of flames formed and headed for Riptex. "This is going to burn... and hurt" Riptex said. Then Riptex got sucked in and was launched into the portal.

"What's with all the noise?" a groggy voice said. Out of the shadows came Crashzilla. Crashzilla looked around and saw everyone was beat up. "You got some anger problems" Crashzilla said. Cryro just starred annoyed.

Meanwhile..

Riptex flew so far he landed on the laser and it got destroyed. Then Riptex separated and is now Cortex and Ripto again. "No! We were so close!" Cortex yelled. "Ah shut up" Ripto shouted as he slammed his scepter on Cortex's head. "At least it wasn't a frying pan" Cortex said. Then a frying pan hits him on the head and he passes out. "Now Tiny can finally get some sleep!" Tiny said then walked off. "Why is a frying pan so popular to use now?" Ripto asked.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Kid Goku is seen flying back. He then spots everyone knocked out with Crash, Spyro and Crashzilla just standing around and landed next to them. "Oh hell not you again.." Crashzilla said. "Hey I found the last Dragon Ball that's here, but I need help" Kid Goku said. "Ask us another time I'm pooped" Crash said. "Me too" Spyro said then they walked off. "What's their problem?" Kid Goku asked. "Beats me" Crashzilla said. "Could you help me?" Kid Goku asked. Crashzilla starred for a moment. Then slammed Kid Goku on the head with a frying pan. "This is a commonly used weapon. Hmm... maybe I should use it for something else" Crashzilla said to himself. He then imagines cooking Crash, Spyro and Goku. "Na" Crashzilla said then put away the frying pan. Then a worm hole appears. Crashzilla stares at it. Then it explodes.

Everyone then all of the sudden appears without scratches and is awake. Crash and Spyro also just appeared out of nowhere. "How did you guys get here?" Crashzilla asked. "We don't know" Crash said. "Hello everyone!" a voice said. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. "Who are you?" Spyro asked. "My name is crashzilla09" crashzilla09 said.

"Wait a minute... aren't you from somewhere?" Spyro asked. "Ah yes. I'm the host of Truth or Dare crossover and I'm here your lives hell! Muahaha!" crashzilla09 said. "Oh yeah.. I recognize that horrible evil laugh anywhere" Spyro said. "Right.. ok now to dare you guys to die!" crashzilla09 said. "Wait what?" Crash and Spyro said in unison.

crashzilla09 is now seen holding both over the edge of the cliff. "You do realize Spyro can fly right?" Coco said. "Ah yes, of course. Thanks" crashzilla09 said. "Yeah, thanks a lot!" Spyro said in sarcasm. crashzilla09 then cuts off Spyro's wings. "Now down you both go" crashzilla09 said. Then our heros fell to their death. "No!" Cynder cried. crashzilla09 snaps his fingers and brings them back the way they were. "My time is up here. See you all next time!" crashzilla09 said laughing evilly and disappears. "The worst... living... whatever he was!" Crash said. "Let's hope he won't come back again" Spyro said. "Now one last thing" Coco said. "What?" Crash asked. "Can you help us?" all but Crash and Spyro asked. Crash and Spyro just cried. "Why won't leave us alone?" they both said as they continued to cry. "What babies" Crashzilla said then the episode ends.

A/N: I apologize if it seems off or whatever, but I was in a rush to get this over with. Also I know the stuff here was supposed to be separate, but they seemed to go well together so.. yeah. Leave a request for an episode if you want by message or review.


	11. EP 10: Robots

Note: I know I haven't posted up anything lately.. things have just been hard for me. But I'm doing the best I can to post as soon as possible. I do apologize for the delay on everything, but they will be posted as soon as I can get to them. Until then.. please enjoy. And.. I own nothing.

Robots:

Episode by crashzilla09

Cortex is sleeping on his bed then the sun came up. Cortex yawned and went up to the window. "Another day... another attempt to kill Crash" Cortex said. Cortex enters the lab and sees N. Gin and N. Brio working on something. "What are you two nincompoops up to now?" Cortex asked. "We are working on a way to kill Crash and his friends" Brio said. "Yes! And it's absolutely delicious!" N. Gin said. "What's it this time?" Cortex asked. "We made robot versions of themselves" Brio said. "So?" Cortex asked. "So.." Brio said then pushed a button and reveals all the robot versions of our heros. "With all the capabilities of futuristic weaponry and nearly indestructible robots, we can take over the Dragon Realms in no time" Brio finished explaining. "Nearly indestructible?" Cortex asked. "Well.. nothing is invincible.. not unless your a supernatural being" Brio explained. "I suppose it will do... after all.. I'm sure they won't live when their damn lives leave them" Cortex said.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Crash and the gang are sleeping in their beds. Then the sun rose. Everyone almost seemed like zombies walking out of the bedroom. When the ate, nobody was showing any emotions. Then Ignitus came with news. "I've got news everyone! Today is the day we destroy the portal" Ignitus said. Everyone then snapped out of it. "Wait.. what?" they all asked surprised and in unison. "We're finally destroying the portal so evil won't enter this realm ever again" Ignitus said. "No! You can't do that!" Crash shouted. "I'm sorry.. but we have been forced to do this. Sadly, Crash and his group need to leave this place and never come back" Ignitus said. "Please! We beg of you! Please don't do it!" Spyro said. "I'm sorry.. but there's nothing I can do" Ignitus said. "Of course there is! Just don't do it!" Blink said. "I'm sorry.. truly.. but it wasn't my decision" Ignitus said then left. Everyone was quiet for a while then they all embraced and cried together. Crashzilla then came out of the shadows of the forest and spots everyone crying. "The hell's with all the crying?" Crashzilla asked.

Back on Wampa Island..

"Now let's take over that hellhole!" Cortex said in a flying vehicle with N. Gin and N. Brio. Then we see the robots marching into the portal.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

"That sucks.. I actually hoped that I wouldn't have to go" Crashzilla said. "Why do you seem so calm about this?" Coco asked. "Come on. Have I been anything else other than a stubborn mean jackass?" Crashzilla asked. "Good point" Coco said. Then in a distance screaming is heard and machine noises are also heard. "What is that?" Crash asked. Then the whole group went to investigate. They all stopped and looked surprised on what they saw. Robot versions of themselves destroying everything. "This is both weird.. and confusing" Coco said. "We need to stop this" Crash said. Crash goes and punches the robot version of himself. After a while of silence. Crash then yells in pain from punching the robot. The others looked at him. "Wow.. that was lame" Crashzilla said. "Come on, we need to fight them!" Cynder said.

Five minutes later..

Everyone is all tied up. "Well this is stupid" Crashzilla said. "Oh knock it off already!" Crash said. Cortex, with N. Gin and N. Brio, landed the flying vehicle and stepped out. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here" Cortex said. "Why do the villains always say that? I mean really, who writes this stuff?" Crash said. Then a bird pooped on his head. "I take back what I said" Crash said. "Now you will feel my wrath Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex said pulling out a frying pan. "Ok what's with all the frying pans? Is there a store near by that sells pans?" Crash asked in a rhetorical way. "Actually yes. There's one over there" Cortex pointed and everyone looks. "Frying pans! Get your frying pans here! Use them to fry food and/or bash enemies! Frying pans!" a sails man said. Everyone had their jaws dropped. "Now.. shall we get back to business?" Cortex asked. "Yes.. lets" Crash said. Then he spun around then everyone was spinning with him and Crash flew into Cortex and into the vehicle and the vehicle flew in the air. Crash and Cortex then were fighting over the controls.

The fighting caused Crash and Cortex to make the robots spin their heads, spin their bodies, simulate sex, everyone gets groused out, then they use drugs, drink oil, break dance, then finally the song Mr. Roboto is played and they do a robot dance. Everyone was just starring on how strange they were acting. "This makes no sense at all" Spyro said. When the song stops, they all stood still then they all blew up. Then Crash accidentally destroys the controls then the vehicle circulates around everyone. Then the vehicle lands and forces N. Gin, N. Brio and Cortex back into the portal. "Curse yooooou!" Cortex said as he flew into the portal.

Cortex was gone, but so was Crash. "Where's Crash?" Coco asked. "We've got to find him!" Cynder said. Everyone was searching and so far there was no sign of him. "Hey! I found him!" Blink said. Everyone gathered and sees Crash with a piece of metal through his chest. "No!" Cynder yelled. "Crash!" Spyro shouted. Everyone went to him and gently removed him from the metal and set him down. "Crash? You there buddy?" Spyro asked worried. There was no answer. " Buddy! Come on! Don't do this to me!" Spyro shouted trying to get Crash to get up. But when Crash was not answering still, Spyro had tears run down his face. Then everyone started to cry. Crashzilla remains unaffected by this. As everyone left when they all lost hope of our fallen hero returning. Crashzilla looks at them then looks back at Crash. Crashzilla then goes up to Crash and bent down. "Don't think this'll change anything" Crashzilla said. Then Crashzilla put two fingers on Crash's forehead and when Crashzilla closed his eyes, Crash began to glow.

Everyone is still crying over the lose of their fallen friend. Ignitus the walks up to them. "What's going on?" Ignitus asked. "C.. Crash.. gah!" Coco said as she cried. "Crash.. is gone... he's dead" Spyro said. Ignitus was shocked by this. "I'm.. I'm sorry to hear that... I was about to tell you guys that.." Ignitus was saying then a familiar voice was heard. "Tell us what?" the voice said. Everyone turned around and it was Crash all well again. "Crash!" Everyone yelled and hugged him. "How are you still here? I thought you were dead" Spyro said. "Well.. lets just say.. somebody here revived me" Crash said looking at Crashzilla. Everyone then looked at Crashzilla. "What?" Crashzilla asked. "Maybe you're not a stubborn mean jackass after all" Cynder said. "Give me a break" Crashzilla said a little disgusted. Everyone then just laughed. "So what were you about to say Ignitus?" Spyro asked. "Oh yeah.. it was a lie. You looked like you needed a wakeup call so.. yeah" Ignitus said. "You mean all that was bullshit?" Crashzilla asked. "Yep. See ya" Ignitus said then flew off. "That was a jackass move" Spyro said. "He's a bigger jackass than you Crashzilla. "Don't push your luck" Crashzilla threatened. Then Kid Goku flies down to them. "Hey guys. Can you help me now?" Goku asked. "Tomorrow. We had a long day" Spyro said. Then everyone went into the castle. Kid Goku then looks and sees the destroyed flying vehicle. "Man.. I miss everything!" Goku said disappointed. And the episode ends.

A/N: I apologize for the late posting, but time just got away from me. I'll try harder next time. Hope you like it and I'll see you next time. Leave requests if you want by message or review.


	12. EP 11: April Fools Day Special

Note: After this episode, I'm canceling the show. I own nothing but my OC.

April Fools Special:

Episode by crashzilla09

We see the gang around the catapult. "What's taking them?" Hunter asked. "Be patient. They'll come" Coco said. There were sounds coming from the bushes. Then Crash and Spyro are seen carrying Crashzilla as he was sleeping. "Ok put him down gently" Coco whispered. Then as then gently put him on the catapult. Then Coco counted down from three. "April fools!" they all shouted. Crashzilla wakes up then gets flinged into the air. "I SHALL KILL YOU AAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Crashzilla shouted as he fell to the ground. Everyone is now laughing. "Oh man that was great!" Crash said laughing. "Did you see his face? Priceless!" Spyro said laughing. Kid Goku then flies down to them. "Well, I got the last Dragon Ball. What are you guys laughing about?" Goku asked. "Oh we pulled a prank on Crashzilla. You should have seen him! It was hilarious!" Cynder said. "Not when it hurts!" Crashzilla said with an angry look on his face. "Wha.. how did you get here?" Crash asked. "It's a damn show deal with it" Crashzilla said rudely. "Ok.. so.. no hard feelings right?" Crash asked. "Let me answer that with this" Crashzilla said pulling out a vine. One by one they get flung into the air.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAAAAAAYYY!" Crash said as he was flung.

"I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HEEEEEERRRRREEE!" Spyro said as he was flung.

"I DIDN'T GET ON FACEBOOK YEEEEEETTT!" Coco said as she was flung.

"WHY DO BAD THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEE?" Cynder asked as she was flung

"CRUNCH NEED A TEDDY BEEEEAAAARRRR!" Crunch said as he was flung.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY LAME GAAAAAAGS?" Hunter said as he was flung.

Then Crashzilla launched everyone else but kid Goku. "Ok, your turn" Crashzilla said then he launched him. Goku then stopped himself from falling and floated. "Did you forget? I can fly" Goku said. Crashzilla then slapped his forehead.

Kid Goku then escaped and flew away. "I've got to pay attention to these things" Crashzilla said to himself. Ignitus then walks up to Crashzilla. "What's going on here?" Ignitus asked. "Pranks" Crashzilla simply answered. "Ah, the old prankster holiday. Brings back memories where the hand buzzer was still big and..." Ignitus was interrupted. "Ok enough of the history lessons!" Crashzilla said annoyed. Then an eraser wiped out the whole background and everyone else only leaving Crashzilla, Crash and Spyro. "What the hell" Crashzilla said to himself.

"What's going on here?" Spyro asked. Then a pencil drew a flower around Spyro's head. Crash and Crashzilla looked at Spyro and laughed. "Oh very funny.. now return us to normal please" Spyro asked the writer. Then all three had their bodies erased. "Way to go Spyro" Crash said in an angry tone. Then the pencil drew a body for all three heads to connect together. "You know better than that!" all three said in unison. Then the pencil drew goofy hats on all three of them. "Knock it off!" all three said in unison again. Then the eraser wiped all three off. "Well?" Crashzilla asked. Then the pencil drew all three as a totem poll. All three snapped back to normal. "Quit making us look stupid!" Crashzilla shouted. Then Goku flew down and joined them. "What's going on?" Goku asked. "This guy won't..." Crash was saying then his mouth got erased. "Oh.. I guess you guys are busy. Well I guess I'll leave you three be then" Goku said. "Wait!" Spyro said, but it was too late Goku left. "One of these days you're going to..." Spyro said then the background turned into an ice burg. Crashzilla and Crash started freezing. "Hey! Warm them up and turn me back to normal!" Spyro shouted. Then the pencil drew a fiery pit. Then all three got burned.

Then the eraser wiped out everything and drew Crashzilla, Crash and Spyro again. "Listen wise guy.. don't make us mad.. or you'll regret the day that.." Crashzilla was saying then the pencil drew a door and closed it.

You now see crashzilla09 drawing on piece of paper. "What? Never saw a person draw before?" crashzilla09 said. Then the episode ends.

A/N: I apologize for an extremely short chapter (episode), but I kinda wanted to get the April Fools stuff over with since it is already late. Oh by the way.. APRIL FOOLS! I'm not canceling the show! However it my take me a while to get to the next episode. So.. yeah sorry for the long wait, but I want to do more things other than this. Oh and also this episode was inspired by Duck Amuck and Rabbit Rampage from Looney Toons. So again sorry for the short episode, but keep an eye out for more ok? See ya around.


	13. EP 12: Stuck Together

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Stuck Together:

Episode by Anonymous (requested to be anonymous) and crashzilla09

A pencil is now seen restoring everything from the last episode. But the only problem is the color wasn't there. Crash, Spyro and Crashzilla walk in the scenery and realized there was no color. "Hey! How can we do this episode without color? Give some color, stupid!" Crashzilla shouted. Then a brush comes and colors him. "Not me you dumbass!" Crashzilla shouts. Then water was poured all over him and the added colors wash out. "Alright mister I don't give a damn. You had your fun, now restore everything so we can continue the series!" Crashzilla shouts. Color was finally restored in the scenery. "Now that's much better" Crashzilla said. "But where's everyone else?" Crash asked. They looked and also realized it too. "Ok jackass, when I said restore everything that means the cast as well. Now bring people back!" Crashzilla shouts. Then a brush draws every character imaginable above the three and they all fall on them. "Ok this is more then what we need, asshole" Crashzilla said annoyed. Then all the characters got erased except for Crash, Spyro and Crashzilla. "Now bring back everyone that's supposed to be in the show" Crashzilla said. Then everyone was restored in the show. "Finally! We can continue" Spyro says. Then a pencil was about to draw something then Crashzilla takes the pencil and breaks it. "Don't you dare think about it!" Crashzilla threatened. "Anymore of this nonsense and I'll personally take the next pencil or brush and shove it up your ass! Then all reach down your throat and pull you from the inside out, stuff you in a bag and burry you alive" Crashzilla said. He then pants with rage. Everyone then just stared wide eyed at Crashzilla for saying such disturbing things. "What?" Crashzilla shouted in question. Then everyone ran away from Crashzilla. "Wimps" Crashzilla said to himself.

Then everyone is seen relaxing on the beach. "Ah, it's good to have everything back" Crash said who is laying next to Spyro. "Indeed. But Crashzilla can be a hot head sometimes" Spyro said. "I know! He needs therapy" Crash said. "Hey guys! Check this out" Coco said in the water. Crash and Spyro both looked and as they were distracted, another pencil draws a ball of sticky goo on Crash's and Spyro's hands when they got close enough. Coco then showed them a trick on a wave. "Very good Coco. I need a drink" Crash said. Then as he was leaving Spyro gets dragged behind him. Spyro then tries to go the other way and when they both went far enough away from each other they got pulled back and they crashed into each other. They looked at their hands and realized there was a ball of sticky goo on their hands. "Where did this come from?" Crash said. "Three guesses where" Spyro said. Then they both looked at the writer. "Smooth.." Crash said sarcastically. "Let's try pulling it apart" Spyro said. "But we kinda already did that" Crash said. "Ok. Then lets punch something and hopefully it'll go away" Spyro said. "Let's give it a try" Crash said. Then they both punched at the same time at the rock. Then they both shook in pain. "Son of a bitch that hurts!" Crash shouted. "I got another idea" Spyro said.

They are now seen above a waterfall with a rock sticking out of the bottom. "You sure about this?" Crash asked. "I'm mostly sure it will work" Spyro said. "Ready?" Spyro asked. "I suppose" Crash said. Then they both jump and they go in the water while the goo got stuck on the rock. They tried to break the goo by swimming. Then they get launched in the air and just when they were about to fall they accidentally run into each other and kissed. Then they fall back into the water. "Why do we always end up kissing?" Crash asked. "That's what I was going to ask" Spyro said. They looked at the writer and they sighed.

Crashzilla is now seen sleeping. "Crashzilla!" Crash and Spyro shouted. Making Crashzilla jump into a tree. "Dammit! Can you guess go through one episode without shouting?" Crashzilla asked. "I wish we could. But the writer's at it again" Crash said. "For the love of.. " Crashzilla was about to say then he got interrupted. "Before you go berzerk again, can you use your atomic breath on this goo to release us?" Spyro asked. "Sure" Crashzilla said. He then used atomic breath on it. The goo then turns to ash. "Yes! We're free... sort of" Crash said. "Now then.." Crashzilla said. Crashzilla jumped out of the scenery and some fighting noises were heard in the back ground. When the fighting stopped, Crashzilla jumped back in. "There will be no more problems from here on out" Crashzilla said. "How did you do that?" Spyro asked. "Only I know the secret" Crashzilla said. "You just jump don't ya?" Crash asked. "Pretty much. Oh and before I took my nap I saw you guys fly in the air and kissed. Are you two gay now?" Crashzilla asked. "We're not gay!" Crash and Spyro said in unison. "Just kidding around sheesh. And they say I need therapy" Crashzilla said. Crash and Spyro just looked annoyed and the episode ends.

A/N: This was based off of a Naruto episode and somewhat on what I did last episode, which was based off of Looney Toons. So, feel free to request anything and I do apologize for missing a couple requests before. Se ya next time.


	14. EP 13: Spyro's Sex Change Wait What?

Note: Don't get mad or upset on what's about to be seen here. This is only for fun and not for anything else that might be going through your heads now. I own nothing but my OC.

Spyro's Sex Change. Wait.. What?:

Episode by crashzilla09

Spyro is seen walking outside of the castle and runs into something sharp. "Ow!" Spyro said. He looked up and saw it was a pencil. "Oh you again.. what torturous stuff do you have in mind today?" Spyro asked sarcastically. The pencil got closer and closer. "What are you doing? Wait! Stop! No!" Spyro shouts dramatically.

In the forest, Crashzilla is seen woken up by the shouting. "Must be my imagination" Crashzilla said then went back to sleep.

Several minutes later, Crash, Kid Goku and the rest of the gang are seen inside talking inside the castle. "I wonder what's taking Spyro so long" Crash said. "Well.. all I know is that we found the Anger Gem and we no longer have worries about people going mad" Hunter said. "I hope he comes back soon" Coco said. Spryo then bursts through the doors and pants. "What happened to you?" Crash asked. "I don't know... but I feel violated" Spyro said. "Hey, what's with the voice? It's.. higher than it should be" Goku asked. "I don't know. All I recall is.." Spyro was saying then Crashzilla comes in the castle. "What's up?" Crashzilla asked. "Wait.. I thought you hate being in castles" Crash said. "Oh, I can visit I just don't like to stay in castles" Crashzilla explained. "Uh huh.. as you were saying Spyro?" Coco asked. "Oh yeah. I just.." Spyro paused when he felt something wrong. As if something was missing. Spyro then checked between his legs and realized his dick was gone. "I lost my manhood.." Spyro said. "That's impossible. You can't loose your manhood.. unless you went through a sex change surgery" Crashzilla said then shutters at the thought. "Ok fine. See for yourself!" Spyro said then exposing his privates to everyone. "Whoa!" Everyone said in unison. "Haha! Guess that makes you a pussy" Crashzilla said laughing. "I'll never feel the same way about Spyro again" Coco said sadly. "Me either" Cynder said then they hugged and cried. "I.. don't know what to say" Crash said plainly. "Of all the things I've seen... this is by far one of the most bizarre moments ever" Goku said.

Ignitus is seen reading a book called Legend of Spyro. "Heh. Amazing, fan books are" Ignitus said to himself. "Ignitus!" a female voice said behind the door. "Cynder?" Ignitus asked. "No, it's Spyro" Spyro said. "Spyro?" Ignitus asked himself then opened the door. "What's going on? And why is your voice different?" Ignitus asked. "I lost my manhood.. and the writer hates me!" Spyro said crying. "Now that's not true.. " Ignitus said. "Then what do you think it is?" Spyro asked. Then another pencil drew on Ignitus' face making false glasses with a big nose and a mustache. "I think it's just the writer is trying to be annoying" Ignitus said taking off the glasses. "Now you said the writer made you a female?" Ignitus asked. "Yes. I feel like I lost something important" Spyro said. "Now I'm sure you can figure out something. You always do" Ignitus said. "Not this time.. not unless I go through a brutal surgery" Spyro said shuttering a little. "Well, in that case I'm afraid your going to have to deal with being a female" Ignitus said. "No! I want to be back the way I was!" Spyro shouted. "I'm sorry Spyro. There's nothing I can do" Ignitus said. "Fine!" Spyro said running away, crying. "This series is getting weird" Ignitus told himself.

Crashzilla and kid Goku are now having and arm wrestle and everyone is cheering for Goku. It looks like Crashzilla is about to win. Then Goku turns Super Saiyan 4 and hammers Crashzilla into the ground. "Heh. You're better than I give you credit for" Goku said. Crashzilla is seen just twitching on the ground with some dislocated limbs. Crashzilla then gets up and snaps everything back in place and before you know it he was back to normal. "You surprised me. I never knew you had that much power in you" Crashzilla said. "Well.. you know.. I like to be a surprise" Goku said. "Alright don't be a schmuck" Crashzilla said. They looked and saw Spyro running. "I wonder what's his.. or.. her hurry" Goku said. "I'm going to talk with him" Crash said. "Her" Crashzilla corrected. "Whatever" Crash said and ran to Spyro. "I better go too in case they'll do something... 'stupid'" Crashzilla said. "What do you mean 'stupid'?" Coco asked. "What do you think?" Crashzilla asked. They thought for a moment then they knew what he was talking about. "Oh" they all said in unison. "Ew" they said in unison again. Crashzilla then chased after Crash. "Crashzilla has a hidden power of his own" Goku said. "What do you mean?" Cynder asked. "I mean I sense a dark power within him" Goku said. "A dark power? You mean he is still bad?" Cynder asked. "Not really. It's a power I felt ever sense he was freed from the gem he was imprisoned. He must have been tampered with dark powers while he was imprisoned" Goku said. "So.. what does it mean?" Hunter asked. "I don't know.. but he's fun to be around" Goku said. There was a silence again. "Your just... crazy. You know that?" Flame said. "I can't help it. It's in my nature to find a tough opponent" Goku said. "Whatever" Flame said.

Spyro is now seen sitting at the end of the Pond of Miracles crying. Then Crash and Crashzilla are seen behind a rock. "I don't know why.. but I feel nervous about this" Crash said. "Come on. Don't let your hormones get between your friendship" Crashzilla said. "But what if he.. I mean she.. I mean.." Crash said as he was interrupted. "Just talk dammit!" Crashzilla said as he kicked Crash's butt and send him flying and landed next to Spyro. Crash looks at Spyro and tries to come up with something to say. "Uh.. hi Spyro. What's... what's up dog?" Crash said. Crashzilla slaps his forehead. "Huh?" Spyro asked just noticing Crash. "I mean.. what's going on?" Crash asked. "Oh.. just.. wondering what people will think of me now that I'm.. a girl. Do you still see me as a friend?" Spyro asked. "Of course" Crash said. "What if.. I wanted to be more than friends.. would you accept it?" Spyro asked. Crash was choking now. He didn't know how to respond. "Ok enough! Nobody sees you any different from what you were like before! Okay?" Crashzilla bursted out not being able to take it anymore. "How long have you been there?" Spyro asked. "It doesn't matter. Let's head back" Crashzilla said. Then the pencil comes down and draws false glasses on his face with a big nose and mustache. "Ok!That's it! One more time and this series is over!" Crashzilla shouted taking off the glasses and threw them aside. Crashzilla felt his anger was at its peak. As he was still angry, a dark ora was glowing around Crashzilla. "Crashzilla? You ok?" Crash asked. Crashzilla then realized his anger was a little overboard. Then he took a deep breath and the ora disappeared. "I'm ok. Let's head back" Crashzilla said walking off. "He's starting to scare me" Spyro said. "I never saw him do that before. I wonder if there's something about him we haven't discovered yet" Crash said. "Oh well.. lets head back" Spyro said. And so they walk off and the episode ends.

A/N: Again Spyro being a female is not permanent, just for a few episodes.. maybe more.. all depending. So anyway, please let me know what you think and leave requests if you want by review or message. See ya next time.


	15. EP 14: Crashzilla's Hidden Power Part 1

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Crashzilla's Hidden Power Part 1:

Episode by crashzilla09

Cortex and his mutants are seen getting ready to invade the Dragon Realms once again. "This time I'll be sure to kill Crash" Cortex said. "But master.. what about this world?" N. Gin asked. "We're not taking over this world until I kill Crash! Understand?" Cortex shouted in question. "Your obsessed on killing Crash like a stoner is addicted to crack" N. Gin said. "Watch that tone! Anyone defending Crash will die along with him!" Cortex said. "You have a problem" N. Gin said. "I have no problem!" Cortex shouted revealing his blood shot eyes and one of the eyes twitch. "Right.. well I'll be here when you get back then" N. Gin said then walked off. "Pff. Now my minions! Lets invade the Dragon Realms! And this time... SHOW NO MERCY!" Cortex shouted as the mutants marched to the portal.

In Another Room..

Dingodile, Tiny, Brio and Tropy are seen playing Texas Holdem. Then they heard marching, which to them means only one thing: Cortex is at it again. "Another attempt to kill Crash" Tropy said not surprised. "He's loosing his mind if you ask me, mate" Dingodile said. "I call" Dingodile continued. "I fold" Brio said. "Okay, what you got?" Tropy asked. "I got.. three of a kind Jacks" Dingodile said. "King high! Tiny win!" Tiny shouted. "On the contrary, Tiny. For it is I who won. Full house" Tropy said. "Tropy lie!" Tiny said as he punched Tropy sending him flying through a wall. "Somehow I have a felling he deserved that anyway" Brio said. "Why's that, mate?" Dingodile asked. "Well he is a master of time. So he could've used his powers to win" Brio said. "You sure?" Dingodile asked. "How else do you think this was his third win in a row?" Brio asked. "Good point. But at least he's no screw up like Tiny. He doesn't even know the first thing about Taxes Holdem" Dingodile said. "But we can trick him into loosing all his money" Brio said. "Good idea. But lets choose another time to do it. I don't want him to play after loosing his temper" Dingodile said.

As they were about to leave they run into Tiny. "So you planning against Tiny huh?" Tiny said cracking his knuckles. "We really need to be more quite about this stuff" Brio said.

Outside..

We hear screaming and fighting noises in a distance. Then we see Cortex and his army enter the portal.

In the Dragon Realms..

Crash wakes up on a bed. He then felt warm. But he then realized he's cuddled by Cynder and Spyro, who is still a female from the last episode. "How do I always end up like this?" Crash asked annoyed in whisper to himself. Cynder then woke up. "Morning Crash" Cynder said. Spyro the woke up. "Morning Crash" Spyro said. "Any reason why you two seem to always like to be close to me?" Crash asked. "Your warm" Cynder said. Spyro nodded in agreement. Crash then rolled his eyes. "Okay time too.." Crash then stood up and is seen without pants. "Gah! Where are my pants?" Crash asked. Both Cynder and Spyro blushed seeing Crash naked. "Okay.. who mated me last night?" Crash asked. "Nobody mated you" Cynder said. "Yeah, we just enjoyed your warm body" Spyro said. "It's still weird hearing that from you, Spyro" Crash said. "I know! But what can I do? I can't be a boy ever again! Unless some miracle happens" Spyro said. Crash was wide eyed and backed up a little ways. He opened the door only to have underwear put on his head. "I told you not to do anything stupid!" Crashzilla shouted. "I didn't! I went to bed and when I woke up I was cuddled with Cynder and Spyro, then I realized my pants were gone!" Crash clarified. "Oh.. then I guess that explains why your pants are in the tree" Crashzilla said. "What?" Crash asked.

All four went outside and found Crash's pants in a tree. "This was a prank wasn't it?" Crash asked. "By the looks of it... I'd say.. yes" Crashzilla said. "Geez. The nerve of some people" Crash said going to the tree and climbed it. "You know.. I just noticed something.. why didn't you use the Pond of Miracles to change back?" Crashzilla wondered. "Whatever the writer does to me cannot be healed. It's permanent until he changes his mind" Spyro said. "Ah. That's why he's such an ass" Crashzilla said. A pencil then was about to do something. "Ahem!" Crashzilla said. Then the pencil backed away. "But wait.. why won't you just jump out of this just like before?" Spyro asked. "It can only happen on certain episodes.. it can't happen on this one" Crashzilla explained. "Somehow I knew there was a catch to that" Cynder said. "Almost everything has a catch" Crashzilla said.

Crash was seen about to get his pants, then an explosion was heard in a distance making Crash and his pants fall. Crash landed on his belly and the pants landed on his head. "I bet I know who that is" Crashzilla said. "Lets go" Spyro said as they left. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Crash said trying to get his pants on as he's running after them.

In Another Location..

Mutants are seen fighting dragons and other beings that live in the Dragon Realms. "Bring me Crash Bandicoot now!" Cortex demanded. "Will you ever give up?" a voice said. Cortex turned around and saw Crashzilla, Cynder and Spyro. "Ah yes.. one of my.. old mutants is here" Cortex said. "Here to kick your ass! " Crashzilla said. Crash then finally catches up to them and falls over after getting his pants on. "What did I miss?" Crash said. "Oh.. just in time" Cortex said. Then he snapped his fingers and mutants chained Crashzilla, Crash and Spyro together and Cynder in a cage. "Wait.. you couldn't chain Cynder with us with us?" Crash asked. "I ran out of chains. Now that I finally have you all.. you boys shall die!" Cortex said. "I'm a girl.." Spyro said. "Huh?" Cortex asked confused. "Yeah.. Spyro's actually a girl now..." Crash said. "Believe us we had a hard time accepting that too" Crashzilla said. "Hmm.. anyways... die!" Cortex said. "I don't think so" Crashzilla said. Crashzilla then got the mutants off of them and Crashzilla started spinning Crash and Spyro around. As they were spinning they knock every mutant back into the portal and are approaching Cortex. "I hate bandicoots" Cortex said. Then he was knocked into the portal and a key flies out and lands in a tall tree next to a slanted hill.

Crashzilla then stops spinning and Crash and Spyro are seen with green faces. "Never.. do that.. again" Spyro said. Crash then was about to vomit, but held it in and gulped it. Then shivered "That's disgusting" Crash said. "Now.. where are the keys?" Crashzilla asked. He then looked up and saw the keys in the tall tree. "Ah ha! There it is" Crashzilla said. "Can't we wait until we get better?" Crash asked.

Crashzilla is now seem carrying them as he climbs the tree. "Apparently not" Spyro said. "Now I'm going to knock the keys out and you guys catch it okay?" Crashzilla said explaining the plan. "Whatever" Crash said. Crashzilla then got to his destination. "Okay.. get ready" Crashzilla said. Then as Crashzilla was about to reach the keys, the branch began to break. "Unbelievable" Crashzilla said. Then the branch breaks and Crashzilla lands on another branch on his back. The keys are now seen landing next to the cage Cynder is in. Then that branch starts to break. "I hate my life" Crashzilla said. Then all three fall and then they rolled down the slanted hill and rolled into a cave.

With Cynder..

Cynder grabs the keys and set herself free. She then looked where the trio rolled down to. "Oh no" Cynder said.

With the Trio..

Crashzilla, Spyro and Crash are now seen rolling down and run into a rock. "You make poor decisions, you know that Crashzilla?" Crash asked. "Pick five" Crashzilla said holding up five fingers. "Fffive?" Crash said unsure. Crashzilla then slapped him on the head. "Ow!" Crash shouted. "Quit being such a dick!" Spyro shouted. Crashzilla then flicked Spyro's nose. "You can't hit a girl!" Crash shouted. Crashzilla then bashed their heads together. "Now you did" Crashzilla said. "That's it Crashzilla!" Crash shouted. Then they started to fight. Spyro looked up her eyes began to widen. She then backed up in fear as Crash and Crashzilla were sill fighting. "Guys" Spyro said. But the fighting duo were too busy fighting. "Guys!" Spyro said slapping them both and turned their heads to what she was looking at.

It's revealed that what they are looking at is a wall made of ice. And what was in the ice was a dragon. A dragon with dark purple scales and about Ignitus'. "And what's so important about this?" Crash asked. "Do you know who that is in the ice?" Spyro asked. "Uh.. no" Crash said. "That is Malefor. The most evil dragon that ever existed in the Dragon Realms" Spyro explained.

Crashzilla seemed as if he was hypnotized by the dragon. Then the dragons eyes started to glow. At the same time Crashzilla began to feel something forcing it's way through him. He gets on his knees and begins to grunt. "Crashzilla? You ok?" Crash asked.

Back with the Others..

Kid Goku and everyone else is seen bored and have no idea what to do. "I'm bored. Can I train with Crashzilla now?" Goku asked. "Get over it already. They'll turn up eventually" Hunter said. "But I want to train!" Goku complained. "Shut up fool!" Crunch said. Cynder came to them panting. "Crashzilla.. big problem... need help.." Cynder said fast. "Slow down" Hunter said. Cynder took a deep breath. "Crashzilla, Crash and Spyro went into the cave. "So?" Hunter said. "The cave where you-know-who's at" Cynder clarified. "Oh.. what's the problem again?" Hunter said. "Crashzilla has a dark power that's from Malefor!" Cynder shouted. "Oh.. that is a problem. We better help" Hunter said. "Finally! I can get some action!" Goku said taking off. "He.. can never be understood" Hunter said. "Yeah.. now lets go" Cynder said and they left.

Back in the cave..

Crashzilla then starts to have a dark ora surrounded Crashzilla. "I'm.. getting scared" Crash said. "I'll hold you" Spyro said hugging. Crash at first blushed then knocked out of it. "We.. really shouldn't be.. that close" Crash said. Then Crashzilla screams and the spines on his back contracted and demon wings burst out. Then Crashzilla screams again, but on the top of his lungs and an explosion of dark energy bursted out disintegrating the chains. Crash and Spyro looked in horror as Crashzilla reveals his dark side. Crashzilla still has the same basic body. However, instead of a mohawk, he has anime-like hair, dark grey fur with regular grey fur in front, black wings and black Godzilla-like tail with red spines on it. Lastly, after Crashzilla turns to them, a red devil star forms on his chest. As if someone was drawing it on him. Spyro and Crash are seen holding each other and shaking. And the episode ends.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well.. it may not have been what you expected, but that's what makes it fun, making unexpected things happen. So anyway, tell me what you think and I'll see ya next time. Don't forget to request an idea for an episode if you have an idea.


	16. EP 15: Crashzilla's Hidden Power Part 2

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Crashzilla's Hidden Power Part 2:

Episode by crashzilla09

Recap: After Crash, Spyro and Crashzilla roll down a hill after beating Cortex and trying to get the key to free themselves. They rolled into a cave where it held the frozen dragon of darkness, Malefor. When Malefor's eyes glowed, Crashzilla began to show his dark side. What will Crashzilla do now that his dark side is revealed? Let's find out.

In Cortex's lab..

Cortex is thrown in a soft room with a straitjacket on him. "I'm not crazy!" Cortex shouted. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I show you a picture of him" Tropy said. "What does that have to do with.." Cortex was saying then Tropy shows the picture of Crash. "Kill him! Kill him! Muahaha!" Cortex laughed insanely. "I think you need to stay here for a while" Tropy said. "Wait! NO!" Cortex said dramatically as the door shut.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Crashzilla is seen in his dark form while Crash and Spyro, who's still a female, are still holding each other and shaking. Crashzilla then slowly walks to them. Crash and Spyro get more and more scared as Crashzilla gets closer to them. Then Crashzilla stops right in front of them. "Take her!" Crash said pushing Spyro to Crashzilla. "Really nice Crash.." Spyro said sarcastically. Then she gets grabbed by Crashzilla. Spyro struggles to escape Crashzilla's grasp. Crashzilla's eyes then started to glow a brighter red a Spyro looked in his eyes and stopped struggling. Crashzilla then lets go of Spyro and Spyro just stays with a blank look on her face. Crashzilla looks over and sees that Crash escaped. Crashzilla kneeled in front of Spyro. "I have something special planned for you" Crashzilla said in a dark tone then smirked.

Crash is seen running for his life screaming. Then kid Goku runs into him and they twirled and fell to the ground. Crash and Goku recover and looked at each other. "Goku? What are you doing here?" Crash asked. "Cynder told us something about a dark dragon getting released or something" Goku said. "You forgot what she said?" Crash asked. "What can I say? I like to fight and not listen" Goku said. "You truly are insane" Crash said. "Crash!" a female voice said. Crash looked and the rest of the group caught up. Coco and Cynder both hugged Crash. Crash escapes their hug. "Where's Spyro? And Crashzilla?" Coco asked.

Crashzilla is seen looking at Malefor's frozen prison. Crashzilla then charges his attack and launches his atomic breath.

Then an explosion is seen and the group looked at the explosion. Then the ground started to rumble. "What's going on?" Crunch asked. "The dragon of darkness is freed!" Cynder said. "Does this dragon have a specific name?" Coco asked. "Malefor" Cynder said. "Oh.. that's an odd name" Coco said. "You can tell him that once you become his servant" Cynder said. The Malefor is seen bursting out of the cave and flew off. Followed by Crashzilla and Spyro. "Where are they going?" Crash asked. "Coming up with a plan no doubt to take over the Dragon Realms" Cynder said. "How do you know Malefor anyway?" Crash asked. "I used to be one of his followers" Cynder answered. Crash's jaw dropped. "We better follow them" Crunch said. "Too risky. We better tell Ignitus" Hunter said. "Why do we need his help?" Crunch argued. Then everyone but Crash, Coco and Cynder started arguing. "What do you think we should do?" Crash asked. Cynder thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "Hey! How about we split up? Me, Crash, Coco and Crunch check it out while the rest of you go back to inform Ignitus on what's going on" Cynder said. "Sounds good. Okay everyone, follow me" Hunter said leading them back to the castle. "Are you sure about this?" Crash asked. "We need to at least check out what they're up to before we do anything" Cynder said as they started running towards the direction where Malefor flew.

In a Dark Castle..

We see Malefor, Crashzilla and Spyro enter the castle. "Ah. It's good to be back" Malefor said. "What is our plan, my master?" Crashzilla asked kneeling. "Simple, take over the Dragon Realms" Malefor said. "What about coming up with another plan before you try taking over?" Crashzilla suggested. "That's what we're going to do. Get enough resources so we can get enough troops to invade this... bright.. place" Malefor said. "I see" Crashzilla said still kneeling. "But why have you brought him?" Malefor asked pointing to Spyro. "Oh.. Spyro's a she now" Crashzilla said. "Really?" Malefor asked. "Yeah, the writer decided to change Spyro into a she" Crashzilla said. "That's... odd.." Malefor said a little disturbed. "We all were just as disturbed as you were" Crashzilla said. "Oh. Now why did you bring... her then?" Malefor asked. "I have a little plan of my own" Crashzilla said. "And what's that?" Malefor asked. "To have her mate with Crash" Crashzilla said. Malefor got a little weirded out with Crashzilla's plan. "Uh... why? And who's Crash?" Malefor asked. "Oh Crash is another hero on a planned called Earth. That's where I came from if you remember" Crashzilla said. "Ah yes. Then you were imprisoned in a gem a few days later, by that... dragon bitch. As you called 'her'" Malefor said. Crashzilla growled a little.

Outside Near the Dark Castle..

Crash, Coco, Crunch and Cynder are seen approaching the castle. "Is that it?" Coco asked. "Yep. That's the one" Cynder said. "Can we take a break? I'm getting tired" Crash said catching his breath. "We're almost there. We can't stop now. Oh and watch your step. There might be traps" Cynder said walking off. "Just what we need.. traps. What's next?" Crash asked.

Back Inside the Castle..

"So let me get this straight. The two genes of the greatest heros of all time can make the most powerful being in the world?" Malefor asked. "Or universe. All I know is that as long as they are in your control when they baby is born, the baby will be evil. And when the baby grows up, you could have a powerful apprentice" Crashzilla said. "Hmm. Interesting idea I must say. But still doesn't really ensure me that it's foolproof" Malefor said. "Nothing can really be 100% foolproof" Crashzilla pointed out. "But still, it doesn't really mean the baby will still live after it's born" Malefor said. "Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing" Crashzilla said. Malefor sighed. "Very well. Do as you wish with that, I'll focus on taking over. I wonder if I should get that evil scientist to join me" Malefor wondered. "Why would you want him?" Crashzilla asked.

Crash, Coco, Crunch and Cynder are seen tiptoeing to a door which leads to Malefor's room. "Who knew arrows can be a pain in the ass" Crash said gesturing to his butt with an arrow in it. "Will you stop complaining about that?" Coco asked. Then Crunch accidentally bumps into it. Crash then yells in pain. "Who's there? Investigate!" Malefor ordered. Then all four turned around and ran to quickly escape.

As they went outside, Crashzilla jumps in front of them. All four stopped and looked shocked. Crunch pulls the arrow out of Crash's butt and tosses it aside. "Ah!" Crash said and looked at Crunch. "Did you really want to run around with that on you all day?" Crunch asked. "Uh.. who is this?" Cynder asked unsure. "That.. is Crashzilla" Crash said. "That's Crashzilla? He's.. he's.." Coco said. "A monster. Just say I'm a monster" Crashzilla said. "Now Crashzilla.. we're friends.. remember?" Crash asked. "I have no friends" Crashzilla said plainly then grabs Crash. "You're coming with me" Crashzilla said. Then Coco and Cynder jumped on him. "Let him go!" Cynder demanded. Then Crashzilla threw them off. Crunch then punched Crashzilla's face with his metal hand and a metal sound echoed. Crashzilla was unaffected by the punch. Crashzilla then grabbed Crunch's metal hand and crushed it. "My hand!" Crunch shouted. Crashzilla then punched Crunch back and sent him flying. Crash then was getting ready to fight him then a pan was hit behind him knocking him out.

Back in the Dragon Castle...

"So he's returned" Ignitus said. "Yes! And we need your help to put Malefor back where he came from!" Hunter said. "Sadly, the one who saved us from Malefor last time.. is dead. But her offspring has found her way here just moments ago. She felt like it was the right time to come back after training" Ignitus said almost opening the door. Then another door slams open. Cynder, Coco and Crunch run in panting. "Help! Crash... captured... need help... now!" Coco said out of breath. "Calm down. I'm well aware that Malefor is back. And this person, is here to help us" Ignitus said. Then everyone is waiting to see who is behind the door. Then the door opens and the episode ends.

To be continued... again...

A/N: I know some of you were probably expecting it to be two parts didn't you? Well it was going to be, but then I figured I would build up on Crashzilla's backstory. Turns out it was more than I can fit in the same part. So who's the mysterious person that will defeat Malefor? Well you'll just have to see. See ya next time.


	17. EP 16: Crashzilla's Hidden Power Part 3

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Crashzilla's Hidden Power Part 3:

Episode by crashzilla09

Recap: Malefor and Crashzilla go over the plans of how they're going to take over the Dragon Realms. After our heros were discovered, they escaped only to have Crash get knocked out and captured. Now our heros are waiting for this newcomer. Who's it gonna be? Let's find out.

In Malefor's Castle..

Crash is seen waking up only to see he was in a room with a bunch of candles lit up. After looking around he tries to move, but realizes he was chained on a bed-shaped stone. He tries to break free, but fails. "Don't waste your time" a voice said. Crash then spots Crashzilla in his dark form walking out of the shadows. "Crashzilla? What's going on?" Crash asked. "A surprise" Crashzilla said. "What surprise?" Crash asked. "Oh let's just say it will change everyone's lives" Crashzilla said. "Change lives? You're not talking about switching bodies are you?" Crash asked. "No. And what makes you think that? They don't have that kind of technology to switch bodies" Crashzilla said. "But what about the magic.. stuff?" Crash asked. "Hmm.. good point. But anyways I'm not talking about changing bodies" Crashzilla said. "So.. what are you talking about then?" Crash asked. "I'm talking about new life" Crashzilla said. "New life? You don't mean.." Crash said. "Yes. Offsprings" Crashzilla said. "That's.. creepy" Crash said. "So you say. But I tricked my master into thinking he would have another apprentice" Crashzilla said. "Another? Who was his original apprentice?" Crash asked. Crashzilla paused for a moment. "I was" Crashzilla said.

Flashback...

"It was earlier on, before you were born. I was more.. good. Like you. Just about as courageous and was named a hero. Me and some other mutants were investigating the Dragon Realms and we ran into trouble with the rhynocs when the portal was destroyed. But after our victory, we decided to help the dragons as we stayed, while waiting for the portal to be repaired" Crashzilla narrated as we see Crashzilla a little younger playing around with young dragons. "Ok young ones. Time for bed" a younger Ignitus said. The young dragons are seen going inside the castle. One of the younger dragons stayed a little longer. A particular one that is a female and has blue eyes and white scales. "I'll miss you when you leave" the young female dragon said. "I'll miss you too" the younger Crashzilla said and they hugged. The young dragon then walks off. Then the younger Ignitus then walks to Crashzilla. "So how long until the portal is back together?" the younger Crashzilla asked. "It will be made in time. You and your group of mutants truly made a difference to this world. It would be sad seeing you all leave" the younger Ignitus said to Crashzilla as they watch other mutants help the dragons. "But as good as things were, Malefor wasn't pleased" Crashzilla narrated as we see Malefor watching them from on top of a castle.

"Then as time went by, the portal was finally repaired after being destroyed by the rhynocs. Me and the other mutants were ready to go back home" Crashzilla narrated as we see the dragons and mutants gather. "We are proud to announce that the portal is finally ready" the young Ignitus said as he put a gem on the portal and the portal activated and everyone cheered. "But Cortex had something else in mind" Crashzilla narrated. Then mutants were seen marching out of the portal and attacking the dragons and other inhabitants. "It turned out Malefor and Cortex were working together to take over the dragon realms. Me and the other mutants were trying to fight off the mutants taking over, but Malefor put a spell on me. I began to change shape. I became a demon and was under the control of Malefor. I destroyed buildings and ripped dragons apart. I still hear their screams to this day" Crashzilla narrated as screams were being heard and blood was seen being sprayed.

"I am the only mutant that lived through that" Crashzilla said. "A dragon then came to confront us. She was a powerful dragon. A dragon I like to call.. the dragon bitch. I was badly injured from the beating she gave me. I slowly regenerated as she fought against Malefor and won. He was then imprisoned in ice as I changed back to normal. I looked at Cortex and he just had fear in his eyes. He then ran off into the portal, leaving me to pay the price. She then came to me and pulled out a gem and forced me into it" Crashzilla narrated as we see the younger Crashzilla being forced into the gem. "I was there for a long time, but not as long as you might think. It was about five years since then and the memory still haunts me" Crashzilla said finishing.

End of flashback..

"So as you can see, I'm doing this to help myself. So I can overthrow him and take over the Dragon Realms myself" Crashzilla said. He then realizes Crash fell asleep. Crashzilla then hits Crash and he woke up. "Huh? What?" Crash said as he woke up. "Did you catch any of that?" Crashzilla said. "Was it important?" Crash asked. Crashzilla just slapped his forehead. "You can be so irritating" Crashzilla said. "Well sorry.. you were talking too much" Crash said. Crashzilla then sighed. "Well anyways, this.. is who you're going to mate with" Crashzilla said standing aside. Then Spyro, who, yet again, is still a female, walks out of the dark and reveals herself in some exposing clothing. Crash then had blood spray out his nose. Crash then rubbed the blood off. "You two have fun" Crashzilla said as he walked out of the room.

Spyro then jumps onto Crash. "Spyro. Listen. We need to get out of here. We can't.." Crash was saying then was interrupted when Spyro put her tongue in his mouth and started kissing. She then stopped for a moment. "I have always loved you Crash" Spyro said as she continued kissing him. She then kisses down his body and slid down Crash's pants and underwear. "Oh God. Spyro, don't.. gggrrreaaahh" Crash said as Spyro started licking his dick. "This.. is so.. wrong... yet.. I.. can't help.. but feel.. good" Crash said as she continued. They continued as we hear sounds of pleasure in a distance.

Malefor then comes flying in and spots Crash and Spyro doing 'it'. "Wrong room" Malefor said and flew to his thrown room.

In Malefor's thrown room..

Crashzilla is seen looking out the window as a couple of Malefor's guards are peaking in the room, panting. "Could you guys get a life?" Crashzilla asked. Malefor then drops in. "Where were you?" Crashzilla asked. "I got a couple swords here that might help us" Malefor said. "Swords? Really?" Crashzilla asked not amused. "Not just any swords. Soul Caliber and Soul Edge" Malefor said. "Soul Caliber and Soul Edge?" Crashzilla asked. "Yeah. I got it by winning against that one guy in a metal mask and holding a glowing stick" Malefor said. "Ok.. so.. now what?" Crashzilla asked. "We'll wait for a while and then we'll start taking over" Malefor said.

In another castle..

The door reveals a female dragon with white scales, blue eyes and a body similar to Cynder. "Ok so.. what his name?" Hunter asked. "I'm a girl" the female dragon said. "Oh.. what's.. her name then?" Hunter corrected himself. "My name is Cyndra. I used to be great friends with the one you know as Crashzilla" Cyndra said. "Uh.. ok. That's cutting it kinda close to my name" Cynder said. "Eh, not much we can do about that now. But anyways, I heard Malefor was back. I intend to imprison him and free Crashzilla" Cyndra said. "Why won't you just kill him? He's been a pain in the ass for these past episodes" Hunter said. "I don't want to kill. It's not nice and it just shows wickedness" Cyndra said. "Ok.. that's sounding.. well.. preachy" Hunter said. "She was on a special kind of training. Or spiritual so to speak" Ignitus explained. "Please don't tell me this is going to turn into a preaching show" Hunter said. "No. I'm just here to help. So what are you're names?" Cyndra asked. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Cyndra, this is Coco, Crunch, Hunter, Blink, Flame, Ember, Cynder and Goku" Ignitus said. "Nice to meet you all. Now we have no time to waste. Let's get going" Cyndra said.

2.5 hours later..

Our heros made it to the castle. "I wonder if those time cards are accurate" Hunter said. "There's no time for that. Let's storm the castle!" Coco said. And all but Cyndra ran to the castle and attacked it. Cyndra just walked to it.

1.5 minutes later in Malefor's thrown room..

"Hey! That time card wasn't needed!" Crashzilla shouted. Then our heros are heard attacking Malefor's minions and stormed through the door. "I swear this show gets more random as it goes" Crashzilla said a little annoyed. "Surrender!" Coco said. "Well done for breaking in so soon. How about we make it interesting? Your best fighter against my best fighter? Your guy wins, I'll be imprisoned and everything goes back to normal. But if I win, I automatically take control of everything" Malefor said. "Better let me handle this guys. I've been wanting to train with my full power" kid Goku said. Kid Goku then charges up and transforms into his adult Super Saiyan 4 form. Malefor then jesters Crashzilla to jump in. Crashzilla then walks to face Goku. "You're weapons" Malefor said giving Soul Edge to Goku and Soul Caliber to Crashzilla. The two then get ready to have the fight of their lives. "You ready for this?" Goku asked. "I was born ready" Crashzilla replied. Then the two stood dramatically for a while. Then they charged at each other and the episode ends.

To be continued... once more...

A/N: I know it's been a while since I last let someone else give me a plot, but don't worry after the next chapter (episode), you guys can bring up your requests again. And I did kinda rushed it near the end. So.. sorry about that. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll see ya next time.


	18. EP 17: Goku vs Crashzilla

Note: I own nothing, but my OC.

Goku vs Crashzilla:

Episode by crashzilla09

We see Crash still chained down and still having his dick being licked by Spyro, who, once more, is still a female. "I can't believe you licked it for this long" Crash said. "This is only the begining" Spyro said with a smile. She then takes her nearly exposing shirt off and reveals her boobs. Crash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She then leaded closer to Crash. "It would be easier if you just played along" Spyro whispered to him. "Spyro.. I just don't.." Crash said as he was interrupted again when Spyro forced Crash's head in between her boobs. She was enjoying how close Crash was. Crash had a mixed feeling about this. Spyro then let Crash's head out of her boob prison.

"I am feeling rather warm" Crash said. "Good. Now you just relax" Spyro said as she gently brushed her claw on Crash's cheek. "This is where it really gets fun" Spyro said slowly stripping off the remaining clothes she has on. Crash was surprised by this. Spyro then got her vagina lined up with Crash's dick and she lands it perfectly and they both felt a nice tickle. "That.. feels... good" Crash said. Inside his mind he couldn't believe what he's saying, but never the less he fell for the extreme warm pleasure of the mating process. Spyro then began to move around slowly. Both feeling the warm satisfaction, they both started to groan with pleasure. Then Spyro's movements began to progress to go faster and faster. "I think.. I'm gonna cum!" Crash yelled. "Give it to me! Cum into me!" Spyro begged. Then the room rumbled and they both gave a sigh of relief and panted as liquid sounds are heard. Spyro then leans on Crash. "Thank you, Crash. I love you so much" Spyro said still panting. "What the hell are you doing, Crash?" Crash asked in thought to himself.

In Malefor's Thrown Room..

Goku, in his Super Sayian 4 adult form, is thrown into a wall still holding his Soul Edge. Then Crashzilla, still in his dark form, jumps in the air about to strike with his Soul Caliber at Goku, then Goku quickly dodges it and slices one of Crashzilla's arms off. Then as Crashzilla swings his other arm gets cut off. Which causes him to drop the Soul Caliber. Then Crashzilla regenerated his arms back. Crashzilla then charges and launches his atomic breath and sends Goku back a few feet. Goku still stands. Crashzilla then quickly grabbed the Soul Caliber and charges at Goku. Then they both crash their swords together and made a shockwave. Crashzilla then kicks Goku into a wall. Then Crashzilla charges. Goku then launched a beam and hit Crashzilla, causing Crashzilla to fall on his back. Then Goku jumps in the air and tries to stab Crashzilla. Crashzilla then quickly moves out of the way as the sword hits the floor. Crashzilla and Goku then interlock swords. Then Crashzilla and Goku head butt each other, but neither of them were effected.

"You surely have gotten stronger haven't you?" Goku asked. "It's all in experience" Crashzilla said. "I see. But you've not seen true experience" Goku said. "I don't need true experience in fighting. I am a demon you know" Crashzilla said. "I wouldn't call you a demon. I would call you confused" Goku said. "Confused only describes part of me" Crashzilla said. "Which means you don't know the difference between good and evil" Goku said. "What's the point? They're all the same" Crashzilla said. "The difference is what they fight for. What are you fighting for?" Goku asked. "That's enough out of you!" Crashzilla shouted as he pushed Goku away. Then they continued to swing at each other. Goku then kicks Crashzilla back aways while grinding on the floor making dust fly all over. Then out of the dust Crashzilla charges at Goku. Goku then launches a few beams and Crashzilla deflects them all. then Crashzilla tackles Goku and they fly out the window as it's raining and thundering. They both fall a little ways then they came back up flying.

Then they charged at each other again and they continued to fight with their swords. Goku then quickly punches Crashzilla then tosses him into the castle. Goku then flies over the hole where Crashzilla crashed. Crashzilla then bursts out of the rubble, revealing only part of his skull, which regenerates slowly. "It doesn't have to continue like this! You can still do the right thing! Make your choice! Live and let live or live and let die?" Goku asked. "I had just about enough out of you!" Crashzilla shouted as he jumped to attack. Then Goku kicks him and Crashzilla crashed back into Malefor's thrown room. Crashzilla finally passes out. "Victory is ours. Now go back to where you came" Goku said as he came in. "I'm not going down that easy" Malefor said getting prepared to attack. Then a bright light came from Cyndra. Then a familiar figure took shape. "Not again" Malefor said. Then a rainbow bean hits him and he gets frozen again.

Crashzilla gets up slowly then spots the bright dragon and the bright dragon spots him. Crashzilla then started to be afraid. Then the dragon runs and pins down Crashzilla. The dragon holds out her claw and a cross is formed into her hand. Crashzilla then got wide eyed assuming this will be his last moment. The bright dragon then holds the cross as if preparing to stab him. "Come on. Kill him and he will be out of our lives forever" Hunter whispered. Everyone then just looked at Hunter with suspicious looks. "What? He's mean" Hunter explained. Then the bright dragon puts the cross over Crashzilla and light starts coming out of his eyes and mouth. Then a really bright light blinds everyone in the room.

In Crashzilla's Mind..

Crashzilla is seen in his normal form in a cage, in a empty white space, sitting down and hugging his legs. Then the lock on the door busted open and the door opens. Crashzilla turns and sees an opportunity to exit, but wasn't sure. Then he sees a familiar face in the white space. Crashzilla became wide eyed and realized who it was. It was Cyndra. "Your friends are waiting" Cyndra said. Crashzilla at first wasn't sure about going for it. Then he gave one last look at the cage. He then realizes a huge opportunity this will be. He then slowly approaches the exit. He then slowly takes his first step out of the cage and he felt a change in his desires. With each step he took out of the cage the brighter the white space was getting.

In Reality..

The bright light stared to dim and Crashzilla and Cyndra are both seen back in their normal forms. "Well that was a strange phenomenon" Coco said. "Ah! Big words! They hurt!" Flame yelled grabbing his head. "Oh shut up will you?" Cynder asked. Crashzilla then meets eyes with Cyndra, who's on top of him. "Cyndra? What are you doing here? And what was that dream all about?" Crashzilla asked. "I came to free you from the darkness that lies within you. And the dream was a way to help you understand what state you were in" Cyndra said. "Well.. that certainly was clear. But I'm still not being mister goody-two-shoes" Crashzilla said. "All I wanted was for you to see the light. It's so nice to see you after so long. I'm just glad you're safe now" Cyndra said hugging Crashzilla. Crashzilla wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to hug her back. Cyndra gently smiled with a tear running down her cheek as he hugged her. "Very touching, but where is Crash and Spyro?" Hunter asked. "Oh shit! I forgot!" Crashzilla said. He then quickly dashed to the door they were in.

Crashzilla opens the door and spots Crash and Spyro. "Oh geez..." Crashzilla said. Then everyone else came in and saw what Crashzilla saw. "Oh my.." Cyndra said. "No! Not my lovies!" Cynder shouted then started crying. "Hey, um.. can you tell Spyro to get off me now? She's been on me for quite a while now" Crash asked.

Days later..

"Crunch glad everything's back to normal. Crunch gonna get teddy bear" Crunch said. "Get over it!" Crashzilla said. "Ahem" Cyndra said. "My apologies" Crashzilla said with a sigh. "Well it's been fun everyone. But I have to go fight in the tournament today. I'll see you next time. And thanks for helping me train, Crashzilla" kid Goku said. He then put two fingers in his forehead and he teleported out of there. "Guys!" Spyro yelled making everyone, but Cyndra jump. "What is it?" Coco asked. "I'm pregnant!" Spyro yelled. Everyone's jaw drops and Crash passes out. "Now I do blame myself for that" Crashzilla admitted. Then a piece of paper gently floats onto Spyro. "What is it?" Hunter asked. "It's a message from... the writer" Spyro said. "What does it say?" Crunch asked. "'Dear Spyro, I know that I might have been an ass for changing you into a female and whatnot, but I'm going to have you make a choice for a change. You can choose to go back being a male again and your pregnancy will be forgotten or stay a female and raise the baby with Crash. You have until next update to make up your mind. Have a nice day. The writer" Spyro read. "What are you going to choose?" Cyndra asked. Spyro just looks at the paper and the episode ends.

A/N: Now here's where you guys can FINALLY make requests again. First choose whether or not Spyro should change back into a male or stay a female and have the baby. The choice is yours and be sure to include a plot for the next chapter (episode) if you have a request for a chapter. See ya next time.


	19. EP 18: The Thing Strikes

Note: I don't know if you are going to have nightmares about this chapter (episode) or not, but just remember.. if you do.. it's not my fault. You chose to read this. So anyway, I hope you like this (if not disturbed by it) and I own nothing but my OC.

The Thing Strikes:

Episode by crashzilla09

In outer space, we see a space ship flying to Earth. It then lands on the beach of Insanity Island.

Tropy just saw the ship crash and has a suspicious look on his face. "You ready to come out now, Cortex?" N. Gin asked at the door where Cortex was left off after going insane. "Yes. I'm good now. I no longer want to kill... him" Cortex said knowing saying his name will make it worse. So they let him out and took off his straight jacket. Then they realize Tropy was looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" Cortex asked. "A spaceship appears to have landed on Insanity Island" Tropy said. Cortex then looked himself. "Send a team of mutants to investigate" Cortex ordered.

Meanwhile in the Dragon realms..

Spyro, who's still a female, was in a bathroom looking in the mirror wondering what to do now that she's pregnant. She then thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that she may have more than what some might think. Some might take babies as annoying or irritating, but being a parent is about doing what's best for the offspring, so they can grow up and maybe have kids of their own one day. So, Spyro decided to do the right thing. "I'll raise you with Crash. I don't care what anybody says. You are my baby and I'm not letting you go" Spyro said vowing to the baby inside her.

Spyro then walks out of the bathroom and meets up with everyone. "I have made my decision" Spyro said to everyone. Everyone stopped talking and waited for what she has to say. "I'm keeping the baby. I don't care if you think it's wrong, it's my baby and I'll raise it. Although, somehow... it feels like I have two babies" Spyro said. Then Coco comes up with the scanner and scans Spyro's belly. "Yep. You have twins" Coco said. "Twins..." Crash said and he passed out again. "Quit being such a wimp Crash. Gah!" Crashzilla said as his ear got tugged by Cyndra. "You need to learn some manners" Cyndra said. "But.. ow! Ear! Ow!" Crashzilla said as he was being tugged away. "I wonder if those two are meant to be together" Hunter said. "I want my single Crash and Spyro again!" Cynder said crying. Everyone just stared. "Oh look at the time. We got to go... somewhere" Blink said and everyone left. Except Crash who is still passed out. Then Spyro came back, grabbed Crash and left.

Meanwhile on Insanity Island...

The mutants are checking out the spaceship and nothing seemed to be onboard. The mutants shrugged at each other and looked at Brio and Dingodile with his new flamethrower. Brio turns on his headphone. "There doesn't seem to be any life form in the ship" Brio said. "Keep looking. Ships don't usually crash on their own" Cortex said on the headphone. Then some tentacles came out and pulled a mutant in. Everyone then looked over and tried to see what happened.

Then a horrible screech was heard and it charged at them and they ran away from it. Then the figure reveals itself as a messy meatball with limbs like a combination of spiders, crabs and squids. "Kill it!" Brio shouted and the mutants attacked. Sadly though they went down one by one, getting pulled in by it's tentacles. Then one remained and it was about to be pulled into it's huge sharp mouth. "Burn it!" Brio ordered Dingodile. But Dingodile just stared in shock. "Dingodile! Do it!" Brio shouted then Dingodile finally fired at the creature and it screeches in pain. Brio then fires at the tentacle that still had a grip on the mutant, setting it free as the creature burns to death. "We better have Cortex look at this" Brio said.

Back in the Dragon Realms..

Crash looks at the sunset wondering how much changed since he left there. "Getting homesick?" Coco asked approaching him. "Yeah. Life's been good here. It's still shocking to know I'm going to be a father. I'm a little nervous to be honest" Crash admitted. "There's nothing to worry about. Tell you what. How about tomorrow we'll go back and see how much has happened?" Coco offered. "Sounds good to me. Maybe we should have the whole group come with us" Crash said. "The more the.." Coco was about to say then Crash interrupted. "Don't say it! It's been said too much already" Crash said. "Okay" Coco said. "Sorry. I'm still just.. surprised on what's happened" Crash explained. "It's ok. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt. It's so exciting!" Coco said. "I guess" Crash said a little unsure. "There's nothing to worry about Crash. I'll help you raise the children. It'll be ok" Coco said patting Crash's back. She then walked off, leaving Crash with his thoughts.

Back on Insanity Island..

Cortex and the others are examining the creature Dingodile fried. "What do you think of this doctor?" Tropy asked. "It looks like an organism not of this world" Cortex said. Everyone slapped their foreheads. "We know that already, but what do you think it is?" Tropy asked. "Kinda looks like an absorbing kind of creature. By the looks other the mutants you see already, they're not the same shape. It has the same basic details that a living creature has, but this one seems to be more like a virus. Spreading and imitating what it copies. It seems like putting it on fire is what kills it. But what worries me is.. what if one of the living mutants are infected" Cortex said to them. They all looked at each other.

In Cortex's lab..

The mutants are in their cages, asleep. But the one that was almost eaten was still awake. Then an unearthly snarl came from the cage and all the mutants wake up. Then the mutant started to change shape. Then it bursted through the cage and let out a loud screech.

Back with Cortex's Group..

They hear the screech then explosions are seen at Cortex's lab. "Back to the lab! Now!" Cortex yelled as they ran back.

The Next Day..

Crash in Spyro's bedroom. Crash finds her awake and looking out the window. "Hey Spyro. Can you come with us to see Insanity Island?" Crash asked. "I can't" Spyro said. "Why not?" Crash asked. "Because of my pregnancy.. I can't leave. I don't want to risk loosing my babies" Spyro said. "I see" Crash said. Then Spyro grabs him and pulls him closer. "Just be here when the babies come" Spyro said. "But it's only been like two days and I think you sill have another five months or something until they come" Crash said. "Don't correct me!" Spyro shouted. Crash just froze speechless. "Sorry, mood swings" Spyro said. "Ah. I promise not to stay away for too long. I'll be back later tonight" Crash said. Spyro then kisses Crash. "I thought you were hypnotized by Crashzilla when we had sex" Crash said. "No.. he didn't.. I actually... wanted to do it for a long time. I was actually about to go gay just to be with you. I know it's odd to hear that since everyone knows I'm straight. But the truth is.. deep inside... I really wanted to be with you all along" Spyro confessed. Crash didn't know how to respond. "I.. I.. I better be going. I'll.. I'll see you later tonight" Crash said a little clumsy and tripped over something and continued his way out.

Crash let out a big sigh when he stepped outside. "Is Spyro coming?" Coco asked. Crash looked and saw that Hunter, Blink, Ember and Flame were going with them. "No.. she's not" Crash said. "Oh well.. come on let's get going! I want to see how much has changed" Coco said excited.

One hour later..

The six of them stared with there eyes open and their jaws dropped as they looked at the spaceship and the creature that's been fried and some blood was seen all over the place. "What happened here?" Crash asked. "I.. don't know.. but this is repulsive" Coco said disgusted. "Ew! This is nasty!" Ember complained. She then looks over and sees Flame rolling in blood. He then stops and sees everyone staring at him with sick looks. "What?" Flame asked. "Dude.. you just rolled.. in blood" Crash said. "Oh.. I wondered what that sticky feeling was" Flame said. "I think we might have another enemy" Hunter said. "What makes you say that?" Crash asked. Hunter then points over to Cortex's lab, which is in ruins. "What happened?" Crash asked. "Looks like someone or something didn't like Cortex. But who or what would that be?" Coco asked pondering. Then behind them Flame started to change shape. Ember turned around and her heart raced. She then got Crash to look and he had the same reaction and so did Blink. Then they turned Coco and Hunter around to see and they were shocked.

"What the hell is that?" Crash asked a little scared. Then a tentacle comes around and sticks itself into Ember's vagina and she was pushed towards the messed up Flame. She tried to scream but she was getting pleasure out of it. Then with each moan she gave out her mouth started opening wider and wider until her head split in four and opened like it was a fly trap. "Holy shit! How is that possible?" Crash asked. Then the creature that was Flame charged after them and they ran for their lives. Then a tentacle came out and dragged Blink towards them. Blink tried to fire at it, but the creature Ember attachment swallowed him in and blood squirted out. "What the hell is the writer thinking? Hey! Writer! Go to a mental hospital! You need help!" Crash shouted. Then the creature Flame screeches and they continue running. Then a familiar voice was heard. "Oi! Leave them alone!" a voice said out of nowhere then sets the creature Flame on fire. The creature flame screeches in pain and tried to go into the water, but the flames kept coming. Eventually, the creature Flame dies and they found out who fried it. It was Dingodile.

"Dingodile? What are you..?" Crash was asking then got interrupted. "Not a step closer! Or I'll roast your ass!" Dingodile said a little paranoid. Then they stayed where they are. "I know Coco is still her since she has earrings, but what about you two? Where's your earrings?" Dingodile asked. "We never had earrings" Crash and Hunter said in unison. Dingodile was hoping for that answer so he let his guard down. "Good. That means you two are still you as well. We better get out of here. The.. thing has caused too much damage here. It's not safe anymore" Dingodile said. "Wait. How about you come back with us?" Coco asked. "Are you serious?" Crash asked. "Well he has no other place to go.. so why not?" Coco said. Crash sighed. "Fine. You can come with us" Crash said. "Fine. As long as we destroy the portal before that thing can come after us" Dingodile said. "Well.. at least we got to see what happened. I can't believe this will be the last time seeing this place" Crash said a little disappointed. Then they all went to the portal and entered back into the Dragon Realms.

On another part of Insanity Island..

Cortex walks on the sand holding his arm only to run into Papu Papu and his tribe. "Babo Gaungee" Papu Papu said and the tribe attempts to capture Cortex. Then Cortex let out a loud screech and the episode ends.

A/N: This was probably one of the most disturbing things I've ever written. If you ever saw The Thing (The 1982 or 2011 one) you'll know what I'm talking about. Also, I'm not going to have Spyro give birth until later on. Still though.. requests still open and if anyone has any suggestions on what I can do, I'll be more than happy to look into it. See ya next time.


	20. EP 19: Crashzilla Leaves

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Crashzilla Leaves:

Episode by crashzilla09 and Anonymous (Requested to be anonymous)

Spyro is laying on her bed when she saw Crash walk in. "How was your trip?" Spyro asked. Crash gave a disturbed look on his face. Like he just had a nightmare and wouldn't be able to forget it. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "Ember.. Flame... and Blink.. are dead" Crash said in a shaky tone. Spyro gasped. "Who killed them?" Spyro asked. Crash closed his eyes and turned his head away from Spyro. "I.. I saw them... deformed.. as if something was waring their skin. I'm going to have that haunt me for the rest of my life" Crash said. Spyro then got out of bed and hugged Crash. "I've been having some scary thoughts go though me too. I'm scared to raise the kids on my own. I want you to help me raise them" Spyro said to him. Crash gave her a look. "Crash... I want to be married with you. Can you please ask me to marry you?" Spyro begged. Crash felt like there was a lot of pressure on him. He then walked out of the room. Spyro gave a sigh and laid back down.

Outside..

Crash walks outside to meet up with the remaining group. "What was her reaction?" Coco asked. Crash was about to answer when they saw Crashzilla crawling to them. He then crawled and laid on his back in front of everyone. "What's with you?" Crunch asked. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me. That crazy bitch has been teaching me for four hours! Four hours! On how to be a good! I feel myself going insane by the minute! I can't take it any longer!" Crashzilla yelled. "Maybe you can say you're not interested" Coco suggested. "Oh no. You don't get it. She's persistent. She wants me to be as good as her" Crashzilla said a little freaked out. "Ok just.. calm down" Coco said. "Eh" Crashzilla said a little annoyed. "So what was Spyro's reaction?" Coco asked Crash. "Oh.. she was more worried about me. I know because she wants me to ask her to marry me" Crash said. Everyone just paused. "A wedding? You serious?" Coco asked. "Yeah... she was afraid she would raise the kids on her own. So.. she wants me to ask 'the question'" Crash said. "Oh brother. Just ask and get it over with!" Crashzilla yelled. "You need to control your anger" Coco said. "No, he's right. I should probably get it over with. If I wait too long we would have bastard children. And I don't want that for my kids. I'm going to go back up and.." Crash was saying then a pencil came down and drew like crazy.

After the scramble, everyone is seen in suits and dresses and we see Crash in front of the whole crowd with Crashzilla on his left as the best man and Ignitus as the preacher. "What just happened?" Crash asked. "I think this is a wedding" Crashzilla said. "Wait.. why is this happening so fast?" Crash asked. Then an organ starts playing Here Comes the Bride and everyone stands. Spyro was walking down the isle in a wedding dress and is blowing dramatically.

We then see that Coco, Hunter and Crunch were the ones making the wind effect. "Ok now a bit to the left" Coco said. Crunch and Hunter then pointed it at Coco. "Not on me, dumbasses! Aah!" Coco said as she was blown away, literally. "You said to the left" Hunter said.

So then Spyro comes and stands across from Crash in front of Ignitus. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today.." Ignitus was saying then the pencil came down again. And after another scramble it seemed like it just fast forward. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Ignitus said. "Wait.. why is there so much jumping?" Crash asked. "Just kiss me you fool" Spyro said as she pulled him in for a kiss and everybody clapped. "This is one fucked up show" Crashzilla said to himself.

5 Months Later..

Spyro is in the hospital yelling in pain as the doctors were operating. Crash was next to her holding her hand. "You're doing great. Just keep pushing" Crash said. Then Spyro yells again and then the doctors started to see a head. Then Spyro pushed one more time and the baby started crying. "It's a boy" the doctor said. "I want to call him... Charlie" Spyro said. Then she yells again and another baby started crying. "It's a girl" the doctor said. "I'll call her.. Sarah" Spyro said. She then looks at Crash. "We've got two babies" Spyro said happily. "We sure do" Crash said. Then they kiss. "Wait.. I thought dragons lay eggs" Hunter said. "Well Crash is a mammal. So I guess his DNA caused Spyro to give birth differently" Coco guessed. Then Spyro pushed out egg shells from inside her. "Or they could have hatched in her" Coco guessed again. "Really, what's with the logic in this show?" Hunter asked.

Crashzilla enters the room. "Those brats out yet?" Crashzilla asked. "They are not brats!" Spyro yelled. Then a dimensional portal appeared in the room. The image of Aku Aku appears in the portal. "Crashzilla, we need your help to compete against evil. Can you help us?" Aku Aku asked. "Wait.. Which Aku Aku are you? You don't seem like the one we had that just disappeared for no reason" Crash asked. "No I'm a different Aku Aku. I'm from the Retold dimension. And we need Crashzilla's help" Aku Aku explained. "Couldn't I help?" Crash asked. "No. We already have a Crash. Wait.. is that Spyro.. as your wife?" Aku Aku asked. "Yes.." Crash asked. "Strange. Ok so you in Crashzilla?" Aku Aku asked. "More than happy to. This.. dimension is really messed up. I would love to kick some ass" Crashzilla said. "Ok, jump into the portal" Aku Aku instructed. Crashzilla was about to jump in. "Oh no you don't!" Cyndra said charging in. "Will you leave me be already?" Crashzilla asked annoyed. "No! You still have a lot to learn about being good" Cyndra said. Crashzilla sighed and decided to jump in anyways. Then the portal closed. "Darn it.. I'll get him next time" Cyndra said. "So where's Cynder anyway?" Hunter asked. "Not sure. My guess is that she's still broken down from seeing the two she used to love together" Coco thought.

In Cynder's Room..

Cynder is crying in her room. "I love you two... why did you two have to be together? I will never love anyone else ever again" Cynder said as she continued crying. She then spots a gem. She grabs it and examines it. It's the love gem. She wasn't being flashed with light because nobody else is around. She then started to have an idea. She then smiled evilly and the episode ends.

A/N: Ok so Crashzilla will not be part of the show until further notice. The Retold dimension is owned by Super Sayian Crash. If you want to see Crashzilla in action go to deviantart and search for Crash Bandicoot Retold 2. I'm not sure when he'll start using Crashzilla, but just keep an eye out for him and enjoy Super Sayian Crash's comic. Send requests by review or PM if you have any. See ya next time.


	21. EP 20: The Pan Squad

Note: I know I said I would focus on a few stories on my last update, but I can't seem to get in the right mood on what I should work on. I guess I'm just a kind of guy who's, as I said before, random. Either that or I can't make up my mind. So.. I guess I'm going to continue this while I try to make up my mind. Enjoy, I own nothing.

The Pan Squad:

Episode by crashzilla09 and spyrosfan (Sort of)

It is morning and Crash and female Spyro are seen in bed snuggling. Spyro wakes up and smiles at Crash. "Morning sleepyhead" Spyro said. Crash then woke up and smiled at Spyro. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Crash asked. "I slept beautifully. Let's check on the kids" Spyro said. Then they both got out of bed and walked over to where the kids are and they both looked in awe. "Aw look. They're still sleeping" Spyro said. Dingodile then bursts in. "Ello mates!" Dingodile said. Then the babies wake up and they start to cry. "Dammit Dingodile. Why did you have to do that?" Crash asked annoyed. "Sorry mates. Couldn't resist" Dingodile said. "Resist this" Spyro said going to the door and slamming the door in his face.

Dingodile stands still for a while, then falls over with his nose glowing red. Hunter then walks by. "Morning Rudolf" Hunter said as he walked by. "Shut the hell up" Dingodile said on the floor.

A Little Later..

Everyone is down stairs having breakfast. The babies are seen sucking on Spyro's boobs. "Doesn't it still bug you to know that you're a couple with your best friend.. who used to be a male?" Hunter asked Crash. "A little. But once you get over the... used to be male thing.. it's not so bad. Besides Spyro had a chance to change back, but chose not to" Crash said. "Then perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have sex then" Hunter said. "Let me remind you I was the one chained up while Spyro was the one that really wanted to" Crash said. "But I thought she was hypnotized or something" Hunter said. "Nope. She told me she wanted to do that for a long time. Even when she was still a.. he" Crash said. "That's disturbing" Hunter said. "Try being the father of the kids she bared" Crash said. "Touche'" Hunter said as they continued eating. "I wonder how Crashzilla is doing with helping those guys in the other dimension" Hunter said. "I'm sure he's doing fine. Especially since we don't have to deal with that hothead always getting angry over nothing" Crash said. Then an explosion was heard outside. "What was that?" Hunter asked.

Everyone went outside and saw a huge creature. Then it's revealed that the creature is Godzilla. "How did he come here from Japan?" Coco asked. "You know about him?" Crash asked. "Yeah. He's a famous monster. Well known to destroy buildings and whatnot" Coco said. Then Godzilla roars nearly making everyone deaf. "Geez! Does he have to roar so loud?! Damn!" Hunter complained. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath and destroyed a couple of buildings. Then a group of dragons flew by. "Who are they?" Crash asked.

Then the dragons land. The dragons are revealed to ware pan-like outfits. "You, beast shall be panned to death!" the leader said. "Man that was lame" Crash said. Then the dragons fly around Godzilla and hit his head with pans. Then two other dragons wrap rope around his head and they all pulled Godzilla down. Then they all start hitting him with pans and blood began to splatter. Then eventually Godzilla died with his head all squashed. "No need to thank us" the leader said. "Who are you guys?" Crash asked. "We're The Pan Squad. When you need something smashed. You know who to call" the leader said. Then they all fly off.

"That's probably the most lame thing to be added in this show" Crash said. Then a paper flies into his face and it says "I do come up with messed up things for the show, but some of them were requested. So just go with it. The writer". "Ok then.. this was out of thin air.. literally. But also... WHAT'S WITH THE LOGIC IN THIS SHOW?! I mean seriously almost nothing makes any sense and most of it came out of nowhere" Crash ranted. Another paper hits his face. It says "It's supposed to be like that. The writer". "Well. Will Spyro be changed back into a male?" Crash asked. Another paper hit him. It says "Eventually. The writer". "You're a messed up asshole" Crash said. Another paper hits him. It says "And you're a lover of a dragon that used to be a male. Your point? The writer". Crash just shrugged and walked off.

As time went by, bad guys keep coming and The Pan Squad keeps saving the day. They were rewarded with money and stuff. Then eventually, there was no bad guys left.

Soon afterwards, things got boring. Then The Pan Squad soon had enough of no rewards and decided to become bad guys.

Crash is seen walking in the forest. Then a Pan Squad member jumps in front of him. Then more of them jump out of nowhere and surrounded him. "Let me guess.. you guys are bad now" Crash said. "Yep" one of them said. "I knew it" Crash said. Then the Squad attacks Crash. Crash spins and makes them go flying. Crash starts to run away, then one of them throws a pan at his head and he gets knocked out.

With the Group..

Spyro wonders why Crash hasn't come back yet and starts to worry. "Where is Crash? I can't take care of the kids on my own" Spyro said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon" Hunter said. "But it's been hours since he left for a walk" Spyro said. "He could have taken the long way" Hunter said. The long way doesn't even take this long. I'm going after him" Spyro said as she left. Hunter then looks over and sees Ignitus with the babies sleeping in their carriage. "How does he do it?" Hunter asked himself.

An Hour Later..

Crash is seen waking up in a cage. He then gets up and realizes he was captured. "Why are you guys doing this?" Crash asked. "For money. We never really cared for the people in the Dragon Realms" one of the said. "Like that's never been done before" Crash said sarcastically. "Yeah. But we have intel that you worth a lot in this world. Your kind doesn't exist. So you worth about as much and a dragon would in your world" one of them explained. "He's not for sale!" a female voice said. They looked and saw it was Spyro. "Oh please. You're a girl. Girls can't do much" one of them said cocky. "That's where you're wrong. Now let... him... GO!" Spyro said in a furious tone. Then fighting noises are heard from out of the cave and pans were flying like crazy.

After the fighting, Spyro pants as she looks at all the defeated Pan Squad members. Spyro then turns around, goes to the cage and frees Crash. "You ok?" Spyro asked. "A little hurt on the head. But other than that I'm good" Crash said. "As long as you're ok. Now we can go back and continue to be a family" Spyro said. "You're both sick.." one of the Pan Squad members said. Spyro then tossed a pan at him knocking him out. Then they kiss. But then Crash pulled out. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "I've.. just been thinking. What happens when you change back into a male? I don't think our kids will be happy with that" Crash said. "Crash. I'm not going back to being a male. I told you this" Spyro said. "Yeah, but.. you know.. the writer" Crash said. "Oh.. well until he decides to change me back, let's enjoy the time we have together" Spyro said kissing him again.

Then they were about to walk out. Then a pencil comes down and draws on Spyro. Dust flies in the air, making it difficult for Crash to see what's going on. Then as soon as the dust clears, Spyro seemed different again. "You ok Spyro?" Crash asked. "I guess so. Wait.. what's with my voice?" Spyro asked. "Uh.. I think you might want to examine your body" Crash said. Spyro checks and realizes that she is a he again. "I'm.. I'm a boy again" Spyro said shocked. "Well that's good.. right?" Crash asked. "Not with the wedding rings it's not" Spyro explained. "Oh.. right.. gotta.. do something about that huh?" Crash asked. "Yeah" Spyro said. So then they took off the rings and threw them in the bushes. "Come on. Let's head back" Crash said. "I'll catchup. I just.. need a moment" Spyro said. "Ok" Crash said as he walked off.

Spyro then looks at the direction they threw their rings. He then goes to them and picks them up and thinks about what to do with them. He then clutched his fist and made up his mind.

He is then seen walking off. But the rings are nowhere to be found. Lightning then strikes and it begins to rain. Lightning strikes again and it shows a rock that has C+S written on it. And the episode ends.

A/N: I was going to wait until later, but I figured this was a good time for Spyro to return as a male. So, hope you liked it and feel free to give out requests if you have any. See ya next time.


	22. EP 21: Hard Decisions

Note: Sorry if this chapter seems more emotional than the other chapters. I was remembering my parent's divorce when I wrote this. I tried to get as much humor in it as I could, but oh well.. enjoy. I own nothing

Hard Decisions:

Episode by crashzilla09

Spyro is seen in his bedroom walking to the dresser drawers. Spyro then spits out the rings in his hand and puts them in the drawer and closes it. "I've made up my mind. Nobody shall take your place in my heart" Spyro said to himself. He then walks out.

With the Group..

Crash, Hunter and the others are seen talking in the livening room. "It's good to know Spyro's back to a male now. I just wish it wasn't hard to get back to the way things were" Crash said. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get over it" Hunter assured Crash. "But what about our kids? Where are they going to go? What will they think of us when they get older?" Crash asked. Then Cynder comes bursting in. "Yes! He still loves me!" Cynder yelled in excitement and making everybody jump. "Damn girl. Relax. What are you talking about?" Crunch asked. "Well... take a look at this!" Cynder said showing a small rock to them. As it turns out it was the rock Spyro wrote C+S on. "Wait.. you sure it's you?" Coco asked. "Well, who else could it be?" Cynder asked. "Well you, me, Cyndra, Crashzilla, who's not with us now, Crunch and Crash have names that start with C. But who is the one Spyro has a crush on? It's not Crunch or Crashzilla for sure" Coco said. "Ugh.. that would've been creepy" Crunch said at the thought. "Well.. since that bitch Ember is dead.. I'm the only one, besides Coco, who would be a match for him. And if he has eyes on Coco... I'm still open to you" Cynder said leaning against Crash all lovingly. "You really have romance problems" Crash said. "You have no idea" Cynder said gently stroking Crash's ear.

Spyro then walks in and continues to walk outside. "I wonder what's on his mind?" Crash asked. "Well.. why won't you ask her? Uh.. him. My bad. Got used to calling Spyro a she" Hunter said laughing a little nervously. "I can talk with him" Cynder said. "No. Crash needs to speak with Spyro.. alone" Ignitus said walking in. "He wants to talk to you about what to do with the kids" Ignitus told Crash. "But.. " Crash was saying then got interrupted. "This is a matter only you two can talk about. It's both your's and Spyro's decision to choose what the children's fate will be" Ignitus said. Crash gave it some thought. Then nodded and walked out to find Spyro.

"As soon as I get you two alone you shall fall under the love spell and you both shall be mine forever" Cynder whispered to herself then started laughing evilly. She laughed so hard she coughed. She looked over and found out everyone was staring at her like she went a little crazy. "Ahem. Sorry about that" Cynder said and walked off.

With Crash and Spyro..

Spyro is looking at the water from the beach just enjoying the atmosphere. Crash spots him then comes and sits next to him. "Beautiful sight. Isn't it?" Spyro asked Crash knowing he was there. "Yeah" Crash agreed as he looked for a little bit himself. "I've been told to talk to you about something important" Crash said. "And what's that?" Spyro asked. "What do you think should happen with the kids?" Crash asked. Spyro was silent for a moment and turned to him. "What do you think?" Spyro asked. "I don't know. I was kinda hoping you'd have something in mind for them" Crash said. "The only thing on my mind is that they are my children and I'm not giving up on them" Spyro said. "Spyro. You have to understand. We wouldn't be good parents like this. It won't work out. Think of what people would say about us" Crash said. Spyro then hung his head and a tear ran down his cheek. "I don't want to leave them" Spyro said in a sad tone. "I don't want to either. But unless if we want people to look at us as a gay couple.. it just can't happen" Crash said.

"So you've given up on our kids is that it?" Spyro asked harshly. "No! Look we need to let them go. They wouldn't be in our arms for long anyways. Don't think it's any easier for me. It's hard for me too! I would love to be with them, but.. I can't. Not while where both males" Crash said. "You want me to be a female now? Fine! I'll get makeup, I'll paint my claws just don't take them from me!" Spyro begged and started crying. Crash then gave him a hug. "I'm truly sorry. But there's no place for them here. We'll have them adopted. They'll find a much safer place than here" Crash assured Spyro as he looked at him straight in the eyes. Spyro felt something. He then turned away from Crash. "Fine. Have them adopted. But I'll never forgive you" Spyro said harshly. Then he walked off. Crash just sat back down and sighed. Crash then just stared at the sand thinking about their kids. Then a feeling of frustration hit him. He clutched his hand into a fist in the sand and shook all over. He then grabbed a small rock, stood, threw it and shouted. He then sat back down starting to sob. "Damn you writer. Damn you" Crash said as he continued to sob.

Spyro was then seen in his bedroom sobbing a little himself on the bed.

We then see Ignitus observing from the castle. "The hardest thing about love.. is to learn how to let go of the people you hold so dear to you" Ignitus said.

The Next Day..

Dingodile is seen asleep with cream in his hand. Hunter and Crunch are seen laughing. Hunter then tickles Dingodile's nose. Dingodile then slaps the cream on his face. "Pff. What the.." Dingodile said as he woke up to see Hunter and Crunch laughing. "You jackasses! Come here!" Dingodile said as he chased them out of the room with his flamethrower.

As Hunter and Crunch continue to run from Dingodile, Spyro got irritated by the noise they were making. He then opened the door only to have it slam into his face. He then shook it off and started to get angry. He then slams the door open. "Will you all shut the hell up! I'm trying to relax!" Spyro yelled. Hunter, Crunch and Dingodile just stopped in place. Spyro then slammed the door closed. "Best take this outside" Hunter said. "Agreed" both Crunch and Dingodile said. Then they tiptoed until they got outside and continued the chase.

With Crash..

Crash is seen just staring out the window thinking about what was said between him and Spyro. Cynder then walks in. "What's on your mind?" Cynder asked. Crash turned and saw her. He then gave a sigh and continued looking out the window. "Ever wanted to fix a mistake, but not able to?" Crash asked. Cynder thought on that for a moment. "Actually yes" Cynder said. "Sucks.. doesn't it? Not being able to fix the mistake" Crash said looking at Cynder. "It does. But.. I think there's something I can fix" Cynder said walking up to Crash. "What's that?" Crash asked getting a little nervous on how close Cynder was getting. "Your... heart" Cynder whispered in his ear. She then pulled out the love gem. "Oh hell no! Never again!" Crash said covering his eyes. Cynder then pulled his hands down and forced Crash to look at it. Crash stared at it and nothing was happening. "Uh.. why isn't it flashing?" Crash asked. Cynder looked at it and wondered the same thing. "No! Why is it doing this?" Cynder asked. "Because Crash and Spyro aren't officially broken up. Not yet at least" Ignitus said entering the room.

"So.. this doesn't effect married couples?" Crash asked. "Yes. If a commitment is made by the two people who love each other so much.. the love gem has no effect" Ignitus said. "But me and Spyro threw out our rings. Shouldn't that have been enough?" Crash asked. "No. You can always take off a ring. But to officially divorce.. you'll have to sign on the Divorce Scroll" Ignitus said. "Divorce Scroll?" Cynder asked. "Crash, remember the Marriage Scroll that you and Spyro signed for your official marriage?" Ignitus asked. "Oh yeah" Crash said.

Flashback..

Crash and Spyro, at this time is a female, are seen signing the Marriage Scroll. Then a heart shaped light came out of it and their names disappeared.

Present..

"Well, instead of signing it for marriage, you'd sign it for divorce. It pretty much does the same thing with your names.. except.. there's a price to pay for divorce" Ignitus said. "I don't like the sound of that" Crash said. "With every time you write your name on the divorce scroll, you'll get a mark. If you get three marks.. you're dead. The first one will be on your lower arm. The next one will be your upper arm. And the last one.. is the neck" Ignitus said. Crash grabbed his neck and gulped. "Kinda.. dangerous to have around isn't it?" Crash asked. "It is. But I'm not the one that made these and these are indestructible. We've actually tried cutting them, setting them on fire and just about everything. But there's nothing that can get rid of these things. It's the law to have them around. Otherwise chaos would be brought upon us" Ignitus said. "It seems like there's an awful lot of things to cause chaos" Crash said. "Indeed. But all we have to do is follow the rules and everything will be fine" Ignitus said. "Wait.. couldn't have we just not sign the scrolls in the first place?" Crash asked. "We would.. but then there would have been dire consequences. Now.. would either of you mind helping me clean up the place?" Ignitus asked. He turned around to find they ran off. Ignitus sighed. "They always do this" Ignitus told himself.

With Crash and Cynder..

Crash and Cynder are seen outside panting. "That was close. I NEVER want to babysit those... demons ever again!" Crash said. "But.. he was asking us to clean the place" Cynder said. "Oh.. well, I have problems with dust anyway" Crash asked. Then an explosion was seen in the distance. "What could that have been? I mean.. all the bad guys are gone now" Crash said. "Let's investigate.. together" Cynder said hugging Crash. "You really like being close. And it's creepy" Crash said. "Don't pretend you don't like it" Cynder said. "Whatever.." Crash said then they walked off towards the explosion.

With Spyro..

Spyro was staring out his window, then Cyndra came in. "So, what's on your mind?" Cyndra asked. Spyro just gave a sigh. "A lot of things" Spyro said. "You want to talk about it?" Cyndra asked. Spyro stayed silent for a moment. "Have you ever fallen in love?" Spyro asked. Cyndra just stayed silent. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't speak the words. Cyndra then stared out the window. "Do you miss him?" Spyro asked. "Who?" Cyndra asked not knowing who he meant. "Crashzilla" Spyro said. "Oh. Yeah... I miss him.. dearly" Cyndra said. "Why do you care so much for him? He's not even nice" Spyro said. "He's my childhood friend" Cyndra said giving Spyro a strict look. "Oh" Spyro said understanding. "Before he became... ignorant. He was friendly and stood for what was right. He knew what good was back then. Now... he's lost and corrupted" Cyndra said. "Is that why you want him around? To change him?" Spyro asked. "He doesn't know how much I missed him when he was imprisoned in that gem. His dark side is strong. I just hope he doesn't turn on those guys in the other dimension" Cyndra said worried. "But.. didn't you stop is dark side?" Spyro asked a little confused. "No. I only brought him out of the darkness temporarily.. there's no way for me to entirely force a change in him. He has to make the decision himself" Cyndra said. "So.. who are you in love with?" Cyndra asked.

Spyro looked out the window again and sighed. "You really want to know?" Spyro asked. "It's the only way how you can feel better" Cyndra said. "Ok.." Spyro said. He then whispered to Cyndra's ear. Cyndra gave a bit of a surprised look. "Really?" Cyndra asked. Spyro nodded. "I'm.. I'm lost for words" Cyndra said. "Please don't tell anyone" Spyro said. "I won't. By the way... I heard about what might happen to the kids. I'm sorry to hear that you're going to have to give them up" Cyndra said. "Please don't bring it up" Spyro said a little annoyed. "Sorry" Cyndra said. "Anything else you need to talk about?" Cyndra asked. "All I wanted... was to raise the kids. I don't care if they get raised by another me.. I just wanted them to know I'm their parent" Spyro said. Cyndra then thought for a moment then walked out of the room.

With Crash and Cynder..

They came across Dingodile, Hunter and Crunch all burned up. "Were you guys the ones that caused the explosion?" Crash asked. "Yes" Dingodile said. He coughed and black smoke came out. "Idiots" Crash said. As the episode was about to end Crash stopped it. "Wait, wait, wait.. this is not a good stopping point. I suggest that.." Crash got interrupted and the episode officially ends.

A/N: I'm going to do episodes following Sarah and Charlie (Crash and Spyro's kids incase you forgot). But before I do that I would like you guys to request a few episodes. I know I've been writing my own stuff and it's been fun, but I've not been taking many requests since I did episodes on Crashzilla's hidden power (Except for the Pan Squad episode). So, for the next 3 episodes, you guys request on what happens as long as it doesn't involve Sarah or Charlie in anyway (I already got a request for them. Plus I'll make stuff up as I go along with the requests) or kill anybody off (That's my job). So.. happy requesting and see ya next time.


	23. EP 22: The Ninja Bandicoot

Note: I own nothing

The Ninja Bandicoot:

Episode by Nehpets700 and crashzilla09

In Cortex's Destroyed Lab..

Cortex is seen in a destroyed lab typing on the only working computer with a manual on his right side. He then looks over at the laser, which is pointing at another bandicoot, which is chained to a table. He then presses a fire button and the laser zaps the bandicoot. After the laser stopped firing, the bandicoot bursted out of it's chain and stands before Cortex. "Now you just need some clothes" Cortex said.

In the Dragon Realms..

Crash is walking around knowing that Spyro will eventually hate him. Then he hears some noises. He looks at the cave Malefor used to be in, but there are big leafs blocking his way. He tries to enter and is stopped by Crunch. "You not aloud to see yet" Crunch said. "Why not?" Crash asked. "It's a surprise, fool" Crunch said. "Can I just take a peak?" Crash asked. "What part of 'surprise' you not understand, fool?" Crunch said. "You seem to be loosing your vocabulary" Crash said. Crunch then grabs him and squeezes him into a football. He puts Crash down and kicks him. Crash then popped back to normal and crashed into a tree and slid down. Once he reached the bottom he collapsed on his back showing a bunch of slivers on him. "Ow" Crash said in pain.

In the Castle..

Crash was seen having his slivers pulled out of him by Ignitus. "Ow! Is there a way you can pull them out without hurting me?" Crash asked. "Nope. Now hold still" Ignitus said. He then pulled out another and Crash grunted in pain. "I should probably thank you for not destroying the portal" Ignitus said. "Wait.. why.. oh.. damn it! We forgot to destroy the portal!" Crash said facepalming himself only to have slivers go into his eyes. "Ah!" Crash yelled in pain. "You really got to watch that" Ignitus said then pulled the slivers out of his eyes. "So why are you glad that we didn't?" Crash asked. "Because we need a power crystal and your world has a bunch of them. I would like for you and Spyro to retrieve one of the crystals" Ignitus said. "What's the crystal for?" Crash asked. "The surprise project they're working on for you and Spyro" Ignitus said. "Well I would.. but I'm still freaked out after seeing Flame and Ember change into a monster and killed Blink" Crash said. "I'm sure it'll be gone by now" Ignitus said. "Sometimes I feel like me and Spyro are only used to retrieve things and fight bad guys" Crash said. "So you agree to go then? Great. Now get Spyro and return with the crystal" Ignitus said as he pulled out the last sliver. "Ouch. Yeah but.." Crash was about to say then got interrupted. "No time for questions! Go! Go! Go!" Ignitus said pushing him out the door. "Phew. Now for a little alone time" Ignitus said as he closed the door.

Crash is seen on the ground after Ignitus pushed him out. Spyro then walks to him and picks him up. "Ignitus pushed you out?" Spyro asked. "Yes" Crash said muffling. "Where are the kids?" Spyro asked. "Babysitter's place" Crash said muffling again. "By the way, he said we need to get a crystal" Crash said lifting his head for a moment. "Another collecting mission?" Spyro asked. "Yep" Crash said muffling. "Did he say what for?" Spyro asked. "A.. surprise.. thing" Crash said muffling once more. "Alright.. let's get going" Spyro said not surprised. He then pulled Crash onto his feet and they left.

On Insanity Island..

Crash and Spyro arrive and everything seemed quiet. "It's quiet.. too qui.." Crash said then got interrupted. "Overused movie quote!" Spyro said. "Ok, ok.. geez. But seriously it does seem more quiet than before" Crash said. Spyro spots something in the distance. "What's that?" Spyro asked. Then they approached the figure.

Once they got close to it, it's revealed that it's the burned and deformed Flame and Ember. And some remains of Blink. "Is.. is that Flame.. and Ember?" Spyro asked a little freaked out. "Yes.. it is. Whatever you do, don't touch it" Crash warned Spyro. "Why? What would happen?" Spyro asked. "You'd become like them.. all deformed and.. stuff" Crash said. "Is that why Cortex's lab is destroyed?" Spyro asked looking at Cortex's destroyed lab in the distance. "Yes. I believe we might have a crystal at the house. Let's check it out" Crash said as he walked off. Spyro gave one last look at the burned and deformed Flame and Ember then followed.

They enter the house and Crash looks in a box. Spyro then just stared at him and thought for a moment. "I've been thinking of what you said" Spyro said. "About what?" Crash asked as he continued searching. "About our kids.. do you think it would be better if they were raised by us from another dimension or something?" Spyro asked. Crash stopped for a moment. "I.. I don't know. I was thinking about having them adopted, but then again it would be careless to have them not know who their parents are... it's still weird to know we are parents to be honest" Crash said as he continued. "I guess" Spyro said looking out the window. He then saw two birds flying in the sky. Spyro just sighed at the scene. "Found it!" Crash said pulling out the crystal. Spyro knocked out of it. "Oh.. uh.. goodie" Spyro said. "You ok?" Crash asked. "I'm fine" Spyro said. Crash just looked at him not believing it, but he didn't bother with it anymore.

So they walk on the beach back to the Dragon Realms. Then a blur went by them and made Crash spin. Then he fell from being too dizzy. "What was that?" Spyro asked. "I don't know. I just hope-ah "Crash said as he got up, then got interrupted when a dart hit him on the neck. He then pulled out the dart. Crash looked at the dart. Then looked up in a tree and saw a dark figure brushing through the trees. "What was that?" Crash asked. "A new creation of mine" a familiar voice said. They both knew who that was. They turned around and came face to face with Cortex once again. "Why don't you just give up? It's been years since you tried to kill me" Crash said. "Ah, but this time you won't be a match. This time you're up against.. a ninja. Zak! Come join us" Cortex said. Then the Ninja Bandicoot revealed himself. Zak is seen waring black ninja clothes, but with a red Z on the right of his vest. He also has white eyes with no pupils and two ninja swords on his back. "Really? You're reduced to creating ninja now? Man you're pathetic" Spyro said. "Ah, but look at Mr. Bandicoot, Mr. Dragon" Cortex said.

Spyro looks over and sees Crash putting his hand on his head as if it was hurting. "Crash? You ok?" Spyro asked a little concerned. "I'm fine. I just.. I just.. I.." Crash said then he collapsed on the ground. "Crash! What's going on? Wait a minute.. why did Cortex say Mr. bandicoot and Mr. Dragon instead of our.. first... names?" Spyro asked as he turned his head and saw that Cortex changed into a monstrous creature. "Didn't see that coming" Spyro said. Crash tried to stay awake but all he could see was a bunch of blur of Cortex's monstrous form with a worm-like creature sticking out of his chest. Then he sees the figure get set on fire and everything went black.

In Crash's Dream..

Crash wakes up in a bed. He then gets up and enters a room with a mounted dear head, a book shelf, a lamp, a chair and a few other furnitures. He then enters another room which happens to be a kitchen. He finds a banana peel and tosses it on the floor. He looks in the refrigerator and finds nothing. "Huh.. must be out of food" Crash said. He then turned around to find that the banana peel disappeared. Crash looked suspicious about that.

He then reenters the bedroom to find a guest. "Did you find what you were looking for?" a familiar female voice said. "Uh.. " Crash said not knowing what he should say. Then it's revealed that the female voice came from Spyro, who so happens to be a female and is on the bed laying as if she was waiting for him. She then gets up and approaches him.

Behind Crash, we see a banana peel crawling behind him as if getting in position for something.

Spyro then gets really close to Crash and Crash starts to feel shaky. "I'll show you what you want" Spyro whispered into his ear. She then backs away from Crash a little ways. She then grabs in between her boobs as if taking them of. "No.. no! Don't!" Crash said wanting her to stop. Then her chest opened and a worm-like creature popped out and shrieked. "Gah!" Crash shouted as he backed up. He then slipped on the banana peel and crashed into a chair and the chair collapsed. Crash looked up to see Spyro, but she was gone. He then heard a snapping noise behind him. He turned around slowly to find that the mounted deer head had turned scary. Then it snaps again and looks right at Crash. Then it started to laugh. Crash just had a disturbed look on his face. Then the lamp started laughing and he was confused on how this was possible. Then the bookshelf started laughing and so did the rest of the furniture. Crash then started laughing with them for no reason. He then got up and saw the lamp going up and down and he stopped laughing for a moment and mimicked the movement as if he was having fun. Then once they stopped, Crash busted up laughing as well as the rest of the furniture did.

Crash then ended up screaming. "Save me from this madness" Crash cried out as the furniture continued laughing. Then he heard a creak in the floor and the furniture stopped laughing. Crash waited to see what would happen. Then the floor bursted open with water spraying out and in no time the whole house was flooded.

In Reality..

Crash is seen getting pulled out of the Pond of Miracles. Crash then spits out water and coughed. He then looked up to find that he is surrounded by everyone. "Oh.. it was just a dream" Crash said. "What was?" Spyro asked. "Oh um.. Cortex.. changing" Crash said lying a little. "That was real. He did change" Spyro said. "So.. you killed him?" Crash asked. "Yes. I'm afraid that's another character out of this show" Spyro said. "Man.. it's like the writer is starting a countdown or something. Oh, by the way, did you give them the crystal?" Crash asked. "Yeah. But they still refused to tell me what the surprise was" Spyro said looking at them annoyed. "What? It's a surprise. If it wasn't a surprise we would've told you by now" Coco said. "Whatever" Spyro said. "So, did you kill that ninja guy um.. Zak?" Crash asked. "No. I'm afraid he's still walking around" Spyro said. "Did he follow you in?" Crash asked. "I'm pretty sure not. I destroyed the portal after we came back here" Spyro said. "So.. I guess me, Coco and Crunch truly are stuck here then" Crash said. "Pretty much. Well.. it's getting late. We should probably head in" Spyro said stretching. Everyone agreed and headed in the castle.

Then Zak appears in a tree watching them walk off. He then followed them to the castle by jumping from tree to tree. He then jumped in front of them. "I thought you said he didn't follow you in" Crash said. "Well my mistake. Apparently this guy is too fast" Spyro said. Zak then got out his swords. Everyone then got in a fighting stance. Zak then sliced at a few trees. Then the trees fell with clean cuts on them. Everyone's eyes bulged out and their jaws dropped. Then all but Spyro stepped aside. Crash then comes back and grabs Spyro. Zak then charges after them. The chase went on for a while. Then eventually Zak appears in front of them again ready to fight. "Looks like we have no choice" Crash said. Everyone got ready. Zak then charged and slammed on the ground making them all fly in the air. Then they all dropped randomly. They all tried to attack him, but he managed to dodge every single one of their attacks. Then they are all seen piled up. Zak then puts his swords away and disappeared in the shadows.

"Now why did he leave us like this?" Hunter asked. "He's a predator. He likes to mess around with his prey" Crash said. "So we're all his prey" Coco said as she knew they were done for. "Pretty much" Crash said as he pulled himself out from the pile. "Well that's just great.. someone else wants to kill us.. except this time it's someone who's mysterious" Hunter said. "Not to mention very skilled" Spyro said. "In that case I say we should head in the castle before he comes after us again" Crash said. "Good idea" everyone said in unison. Then they ran towards the castle and pushed everyone that was in their way. They entered the castle and shut the door. Then Crash opened the door again to put up the sign that says Do Not Enter. He then takes off the sign. Then he puts the sign back up only Zak with an exclamation point was added on it. And the episode ends.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Only 2 more request episodes to go until I start on the Sarah and Charlie thing. So leave a request for the next two episodes and I'll see ya nest time.


	24. EP 23: Crash's Dreams

Note: Ok, since nobody is requesting anything, I've decided to bring someone back. I own nothing

Crash's Dreams:

Episode by crashzilla09 and Anonymous (requested to be anonymous)

We see Crash sleeping and snoring. Then he started to grunt and struggle in the bed.

In the Dream..

Crash sees the land in ruins. Flames were everywhere and smoke filled the air. He then sees all of his friends. Then their faces started to melt. Crash looked away at the sight. Then when he looked up he got a close up on Spyro's melted face. "You ok Crash?" Spyro asked.

In Reality..

Crash gave a small yell and panted. He then looked around and saw everything was in order. "Phew. What a dream" Crash said. "What dream?" Spyro asked next to the bed. Crash then jumped and hit the ceiling. "Sorry. You were making so much noise I had to see what was going on" Spyro said. "Well that's nice. It would mean a lot if you didn't scare me" Crash said muffling on the ceiling. He then falls off the ceiling and lands on the bed. "Well. I guess there's no need to stay up here. Come on. Everyone's down stairs eating" Spyro said.

They went down stairs and saw the whole gang eating. We then see Hunter and Crunch laughing. "Hey. Check this out" Hunter said. He filled a spoon of food, aimed at Dingodile and launched and hit him. "Hey!" Dingodile shouted. Crunch and Hunter laughed. Dingodile walks up to them. "Why do you guys have to START EVERYTHING?!" Dingodile shouted then tackled Hunter. As they fought in a smoke with their arms and legs coming out randomly.

We then see Coco and Cynder talking as they fight in the background. "So do you think they'll end up getting over the kids once it's operating?" Cynder asked. "They should otherwise.." Coco paused. In the background, Dingodile puts Hunter in and arm lock. Then they continue fighting and Hunter is seen choking him. Then they lock each others hands in a stale mate. Then Crunch comes along, picks them up and slams them together. "Otherwise what? Cynder asked. Then Crunch drags them off by their tails. "Otherwise we might end up being single for the rest of our lives" Coco said. "Well.. you might. I love both Crash and Spyro" Cynder said. "Don't be so mean about it" Coco said. "What? Your only crush is Spyro. And It's more likely I'll get him anyway" Cynder said. "Will you stop!" Coco shouted silencing the whole room.

Crash and Spyro both looked surprised after hearing that. Crash then looks over and nudges Spyro. They both see Cyndra looking out the window. Then they went up to her. "You ok?" Crash asked. Cyndra just sighed. "Not really. I miss him so much" Cyndra said. "Ugh, get over him. Crashzilla probably won't be back for a long time. Heck, he may not even return" Crash said. "Stop saying bad stuff about him!" Cyndra said. "Why not? He's a douche bag" Crash said. "Crash. I think it's best you stop right now" Spyro said. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. I have to see Ignitus anyway. Maybe he can answer why I've been having bad dreams" Crash said as he walked off.

"Bad dreams?" Cyndra asked. "Oh, he's been having some bad dreams lately. I'm worried about him" Spyro said. "Spyro. Maybe you need to think about somebody else other than Crash. I'm sure he can handle it himself" Cyndra said. "I guess. Maybe we both need to think about somebody else" Spyro said. "I guess" Cyndra said looking out the window.

In Another Room..

Crash is seen on a couch. "I've been having dreams lately. Dark.. and disturbing dreams" Crash said. "What was in your dreams" Ignitus asked sitting in a chair waring glasses and holding a notebook. "Fire.. smoke.. people's faces melting. Death all around me. It's like my dreams are saying the future will be in chaos or something" Crash said. "Hmm. What did you last encounter before having these dreams?" Ignitus asked. "I last encountered Cortex... who happened to be a.. 'thing'"Crash said. "I see. Very interesting. Tell me. What was your first dream like?" Ignitus asked. Crash just gave him a look.

With Cyndra..

Cyndra is seen opening the doors to the outside. She took a whiff of air. Then something struck her. She quickly flashed into the future where it's all in chaos. And came back to reality fast. "I wonder if Crash's dreams have a connection to these flashes" Cyndra said. Then a hole appeared and a figure jumped out. Her eye widened when she knew who it was. It's you" Cyndra said. Tears started to wheal up in her eyes. She then glided and landed on the figure. "I missed you so much.. Crashzilla" Cyndra said on top of him. "Geez you act like you haven't seen me for ages. I wasn't gone that long" Crashzilla said while she was on him. "I know.. but.. I just missed you so much" Cyndra said sobbing a little in his chest. "Very nice. Now um.. can you please get off of me? No need to make a scene" Crashzilla said. "Sorry" Cyndra said as she got off of him. Then he got up and brushed his pants off. "Wait until the others hear that you're back" Cyndra said. She then grabbed Crashzilla's hand and pulled him inside.

Inside..

Everyone was finishing up eating. "Guys! Crashzilla has returned!" Cyndra said. "Hey guys. It's been a while" Crashzilla said. Crash and Ignitus walked in and saw him. "Well, well ,well. Look who's back. How was the other dimension?" Coco asked. "Eh. It was fun. A lot of fighting.. and games and whatnot. Not much to say really. Hey, you seem to be short on your group. Where are they?" Crashzilla asked. Everyone was silent. "Did something happen to them?" Crashzilla asked. "Well we never told you. You were actually around when they were gone" Coco said. "So.. what did happen to them?" Crashzilla asked. "They died" Coco said. "Hmm. Anything else happen while I was gone?" Crashzilla asked. "Well, We are currently working on a surprise for Crash and Spyro, the kids are still here, the portal was destroyed, Cortex has been killed, Crash has been having bad dreams, there was a Pan Squad that turned was good then turned evil and now are in prison and Dingodile is now part of the group. Oh and Spyro's been turned into a male again" Coco said. "Hey" Spyro said. Crashzilla just stared with his mouth hanging. He then shook it off. "Ok so.. is that it then?" Crashzilla asked. "Pretty much. Oh and we have a new enemy now" Coco said. "What's the name?" Crashzilla asked. "His name is Zak. Cortex's last creation before he died" Coco said. "That figures. Well, it's been nice getting back with you guys, but I'm going to take a well deserved nap" Crashzilla said as he walked outside. "Wait!" Coco shouted.

Outside..

"What?" Crashzilla asked. "You can't go out there!" Coco said. "Why is.." Crashzilla was asking then got interrupted when a slash sound was heard. He then turned around and hit tail fell of with a clean cut. And some blood came out. It then regenerated. "Zak is here" Coco said. "Thanks for the heads up" Crashzilla said not happy. "Heh.. you've been detailed" Spyro said. Crashzilla then grabbed Spyro and squashed him into a ball. He then bounced Spyro around like a basketball. He then heard movement in the trees. He then threw Spyro and it hit a shadow figure. And the figure fell. Spyro then rolls and pops back to normal. "Thanks for the help" Crashzilla said as he walked by Spyro. "Pass the gravy" Spyro said all dizzy. "Come on! He's going to fight Zak!" Coco said as she and the rest of the group followed.

In the Forest..

Zak is on the ground rubbing his head. "You must be Zak" Crashzilla said walking towards him. Zak then got on his fighting stance. "You seem like an action kind of guy than a speaking kind of guy. My kind of opponent" Crashzilla said as he got in a fighting stance. The two then stared at each other waiting to see who would make the first move.

The rest of the group then hid in the bushes watching.

Crashzilla and Zak continue to stare at each other. Then they both charged at each other and the episode ends.

A/N: Well, now that Crashzilla is back, he'll have to face this new enemy our heros previously encountered. Check in next time to see who will come on top.


	25. EP 24: Crashzilla vs Zak

Note: Before you read, I'd like to say that there are a few things I should have explained in the last two chapters. The first thing I should explain is that Crash's dream sequence after he gets hit with a dart from two chapters ago is a reference to Evil Dead 2. Also, the time Crashzilla returns takes place after Super Saiyan Crash's comic. I would also like to point out I was going to do a request thing for this and the last chapter, but I wasn't really patient so.. I apologize for that. Now that's explained, I'd like to thank all who have read these chapters and sent requests. This isn't the final episode. I'll make more. But it'll take longer to update once I'm done with the Charlie and Sarah thing which I decided to only do one chapter of. Main reason, to focus on other stories. By the way, this was going to be called Halloween Special, but since it's way past Halloween.. yeah. Now, get your popcorn and lets check out this battle of the OCs. I own nothing, but my OCs.

Crashzilla vs Zak:

Episode by crashzilla09

Crashzilla and Zak charge at each other. Zak jumps and kicks Crashzilla in the face. Crashzilla backs up a couple feet. He then shook it off and charged again. Zak then jumps on his head. Crashzilla gives an annoyed look on his face. He then grabbed Zak's feet and threw him against a tree. Zak gets up and draws his swords out. Crashzilla was now against something a little more dangerous. Zak charges and swings his swords at Crashzilla. Crashzilla managed to dodge most of the swings. The last swing cut the tip of Crashzilla's ear. It regenerated back. Zak then spins towards Crashzilla. Crashzilla didn't know what to do at first, but then he rolled out of the way. Zak stops and jumps in the air to slam the ground. Then Crashzilla grabs Zak's wrists and a sonic wave bersted from the collision. Zak then kick's Crashzilla in the face and he falls. Zak was then about to stab him in the face, but Crashzilla dodged the attack and spun his feet around making his tail trip Zak. Zak then quickly gets back up and, in a flash, cuts Crashzilla's right arm off. The arm regenerates and Crashzilla charges his atomic breath and fires. Zak jumps out of the way and vanishes in the shadows. Crashzilla looked around for him, but he just couldn't spot him anywhere.

Then a dart hit Crashzilla on the side of the throat. Then we see Zak jumping tree to tree, away from them. "Come back here you... scared... bastard" Crashzilla said as he was feeling dizzy. He then got onto his knees. "Crashzilla!" Cyndra cried out as she went to Crashzilla's aid. Then Crashzilla falls flat on the ground and passes out. Everyone surrounded him.

In Crashzilla's Mind..

Crashzilla is seen on a platform with fire around it. "Where the hell am I?" Crashzilla asked. "Your destiny is near and you'll serve me once again" a voice said. And a pair of yellow eyes appeared in a dark purple cloud. "Malefor? Man, I don't know what your problem is, but can't you just accept the fact you can't win? I mean, I already served you before, not long ago and that plan certainly didn't work" Crashzilla said. Malefor just chuckled. "The dark powers you had before are still there. Cyndra only neutralized it. Making it temporary for you not to use them" Malefor said. "Ok.. what's your point?" Crashzilla asked. The eyes glow and they appear in a destroyed Dragon Realms. "What is this?" Crashzilla asked. "The world you are meant to create. A world where death is on every corner. All your friends dead, all your enemies dead. Just you and my power" Malefor said. "Wait.. your power?" Crashzilla asked. "Yes. You shall lead my army to victory and you'll help me rule this land whether you like it or not" Malefor said. "No.. I won't do it!" Crashzilla said. "You'll have no choice. I'm simply giving you a heads up on what to expect" Malefor said.

Then it flashes to a dark space. Crashzilla looks down and sees Cyndra lying there dead with blood dripping out of her. Crashzilla felt his heart pounding. He put out his hand and found it had blood on it. Then he looks below him and sees that there was a trail of blood leading to her body. It was her blood on his hands. Crashzilla then got on his knees. "No. She doesn't deserve this. She may have been a bitch a few times.. but she still doesn't deserve to die" Crashzilla said almost feeling sad. His hands began shaking. "So you do have feelings for her after all" Malefor said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Crashzilla asked. "Come on. The way how you and her are like, you're practically a couple. I know you secretly enjoyed her trying to teach you how to be good. Even when you're almost in a pathetic.." Malfeor said. "Could you stop rambling and get to the point?" Crashzilla asked. "With my help, we could do many things. Even able to prevent people from dying" Malefor said. Crashzilla just stared at Cyndra's body. "But.. like I said.. I'm only telling you what's to come" Malefor said. Then a wave of water out of nowhere and splashed on Crashzilla.

In Reality..

Crashzilla is being pulled out of the pond. Crashzilla woke up to find everyone around him. "Oh.. thank goodness you're ok" Cyndra said. "What happened? Where did that bastard go?" Crashzilla asked groggily and angrily. "He's gone for now. You put up a better fight than we did" Coco said. "Yeah, we got our asses handed to us in seconds" Hunter said. Crashzilla just had a pondering look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" Cyndra asked. "I.. just had a dream that was... disturbing" Crashzilla said. "What was in this.. 'dream' of yours?" Cyndra asked. "It's... it's nothing. Don't worry about it" Crashzilla said. "Well.. I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for him when he comes back. Who knows when he'll strike next" Crash said. "If he shows his face again I'll tare him apart" Crashzilla said taring up a log. "You mad bro?" Crash asked. Crashzilla had an eye twitch. Then he got two pans out. "No... no! Not the pans!" Crash said screaming and running. "Come back here and get panamized!" Crashzilla shouted as he chased Crash. "Some habits will never die" Cyndra said. "You said it" Coco said.

Somewhere else..

crashzilla09 is seen finishing up with the episode. "Phew. That took a while. I had writers block for a while, but I finally finished. Now.." crashzilla09 said as he yawned. ".. time to.." crashzilla09 was saying as he was about to go to bed, but he heard a metal scrapping noise in another room. He followed the noise into his living room. Then his eyes widened to who was making that noise.

"It.. it's you" crashzilla09 said surprised. "Yeah. Remember me?" a man with blue armor said as he was sharpening one of his swords. "Well.. I do, but I don't think anybody reading this won't" crashzilla09 said. "Yeah well.. you remember me. Peter Warwolf. The character you were saving for a book series, but you haven't even touched my story in years!" Peter yelled. "I'm.. I'm sorry, but lately I've been feeling rather slow on my thinking" crashzilla09 said. "Please. Your thinking is fine. You're just too lazy to continue your own stuff!" Peter shouted. "But I had writers block! What do you want from me?" crashzilla09 asked. "I want action! I want to finally be used in something instead of hiding in your pathetic mind" Peter said.

"What do you mean pathetic?" crashzilla09 asked. "Come on! I saw your lame story idea for My Little Pony!" Peter said. "I.. honestly don't think the fans of My Little Pony would even like that story anyways" crashzilla09 said. "You might as well do it anyways as punishment for your slacking. And since you haven't touched my story in years, I think it's time for me to finally star in something" Peter said. "But.. do you really want to be part of it? Hell, even if I did put you in, I'm not sure how the readers will react" crashzilla09 said. "Just cut the bullshit already. I don't care how fucked up it is. Just ask them if they want me in or not if you can't decide" Peter said. "Ok, ok. I will" crashzilla09 said. "Good. Now, I'll be preparing my guns and swords while you prepare the next chapter" Peter said. "It.. sort of counts as an episode.." crashzilla09 said. "Who cares?! Just ask!" Peter shouted. "Fine! Sheesh!" crashzilla09 said.

A/N: Ok so what do you guys think? Should I have my character from a book that I made up in this or not? Oh, by the way, I decided to extend the show a little bit. I'm going to have a season finale on episode 30. So, send more requests whenever you can and I apologize for taking so long on this... and to have a sudden change of plans for the show. Christmas break kind of threw me off, but now I'm back. Or maybe it was the fact I needed a break or something I don't know. Anyways, anything you want to request, request it in the reviews and I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	26. EP 25: Crash's Unlucky Day

Note: Sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I was just busy with Crash the Swordmaster. Which, by the way, is connected to this show, however, when will I make the connection is something I'll let time decide on. Anyways, let's continue from where we left off if I can even remember where we left off.. oh well. Enjoy, request anything if you have anything to request and I own nothing. P. S. I won't change Spyro to a female.. at least not yet. But when I do, that'll be a sign that I'm getting closer to where the connection with this and Crash the Swordmaster is. If you haven't seen the story yet, check it out when you get the chance. It basically combines this story show thing and Super Saiyan Crash's CB Retold comics. Alright, I'm done, let the show go on!

Crash's Unlucky Day:

Episode by crashzilla09

Crash is seen sleeping then he wakes up only to find himself alone. Crash sighs as he gets out of bed and rubs his eyes.

"Man, how long did I sleep?" Crash asked himself.

He then opens the door only to come face to face with Cynder.

"Hello, fuzz ball" Cynder said.

Crash screams and backs up until he falls out the window only to crash into a dragons garden.

"Aw come on! I just fixed this after you puked on it you rat bastard!" the dragon said.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, geez. You need a chill pill" Crash said.

Then the dragon growls, making Crash laugh nervously. The dragon then kicks him out of the garden, sending him flying into the air. Only to land on Crashzilla. Crashzilla also growls at him.

"Heh.. hey panimizer.. how's it going?" Crash said nervously.

Crashzilla then sent Crash flying into the air. This time he landed on a campfire that Coco, Hunter, Spyro and the rest of the gang set up to cook food. Crash screamed and ran like crazy. Everyone there just stared at Crash as he ran around until he ran into the river to put out the fire.

"Glad to see you and your roasting ass, mate" Dingodile said.

"Shut up Dingodile" Crash said.

"Hey Crash. Your just in time to go over some cooking. Would you like to join us?" Coco asked.

"Well I.. gah!" Crash said as he paused and saw Cynder.

"How did you get here?" Crash asked.

"What do you mean? I've been here this entire time" Cynder said.

"But.. you were.." Crash was saying then Coco interrupted.

"Relax Crash. We can make some good Wampa recipes. There's Wampa sauce, Wampa shakes, oh, and Wampa pie" Coco said.

"Ooh! I like pie!" Hunter said.

"Who doesn't?" Coco asked.

"My honest guess.. Crashzilla" Spyro said.

Everyone paused for a moment and they all shrugged and kind of agreed that Crashzilla doesn't like pie. Because of how he is.

"You know what I've noticed? The writer hasn't done anything bad to us recently" Spyro said.

"Yeah, that's true. I wonder where he is" Hunter said.

"Who cares? As long as that douche is out of the picture I'm okay with it" Crash said.

Crash then started floating.

"Whoa.. AH!" Crash said as he gets thrown all over the place. He then lands on his back all dizzy.

"My guess is that he's back" Coco said.

"Aw man. I mean.. yay.." Crash said.

Crash then looks on his side and sees a skinny weird green thing.

"What's that?" Crash asked.

Then the green thing flashes and then blows up causing Crash to fly in the air and crashed back onto the ground. Crash is now all burnt up.

"I think that was a Creeper from Minecraft" Coco said.

"What's Minecraft?" everyone asked.

Then lightning strikes Crash.

"Why.. he.. he.. I didn't say anything!" Crash shouted in depression.

"Maybe you should apologize?" Coco asked.

"Why should I? He's the one that's.." Crash then got interrupted again when he gets set on fire. Crash then screams like crazy and jumps into the river again. Only to get electrified by eels.

Crash then crawls out of the river all beat up.

"I hate my life" Crash said.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you haven't been killed off" Spyro said.

"You sure that's a good thing?" Crash said.

"Not sure about you, but I would rather have some attention than no attention at all" Spyro said.

Crash gets up then all of the sudden, his vision went black.

"Aw come on! I'm blind now? What the hell is this lame.." Crash was saying as he was walking, not knowing where he was going, until he steps on a rake and it hits him in the face.

Crash holds his hands on his face as he grumbled.

Crash then opens his eyes and he could see again.

"Yay! I can see again!" Crash said.

Crash then gets struck by lightning again. He then get on his knees and starts crying.

"I'm sorry.. he.. he.." Crash said.

Then a note gently lands on his head. Crash picks up the note and reads it.

"'See? That wasn't so hard was it?'" Crash said as he read.

Crash just gave a serious look.

"I really, really hate my life" Crash said.

Then the episode ends.

A/N: Sorry for this being short, but I felt that I needed to do something before the year was over. So, review or PM me your requests and I'll see ya next time!


	27. EP 26: Enter Kay the Hedgehog

Note: Sorry for the very, very, very, VERY long wait. Stuff's been going on in life and I'll admit I've been distracted by a few things too, but that's not important. By the way, I forgot to mention, in the last chapter that the episode was actually inspired by one of Markiplier's videos on YouTube titled Drunk Minecraft Latin's Wrath. Anyways, I own nothing but my OCs and kay the hedgehog owns his OC.

Enter Kay the Hedgehog:

Episode by crashzilla09 and kay the hedgehog

After trying out some food made out of Wampa, it was late and everyone was going inside. Then Crash went the other way.

"Hey. Where you going?" Spyro asked.

"I got to go tinkle badly. I'll be right inside" Crash said as he ran off.

"But we have restrooms inside.." Spyro said. Then he shrugged and headed in.

While they were inside, fighting sounds are heard in a distance. As it turns out, Zak and Crashzilla have continued their battle. Zak swings his swords at Crashzilla. Crashzilla dodges the attacks. He then blocks one attack and headbutts him and Zak falls down. Zak then sensed something. He then jumps on top of Crashzilla's head and disappears in the shadows. Crashzilla looks at the direction Zak went. Then he turned around and saw a greenish light. Then a bright light bursted from the light and blinded Crashzilla.

"Fuckin' perfect. I finally continued my fight with Zak.. Ow!.. Now I'm blind as a bat.. Ow!" Crashzilla said as he was walking away and running into trees.

A green portal appears out of the bright light in front of the castle. Then a figure is seen coming out of the portal. It was a black hedgehog with green streaks on his quills and his eyes were blue. He wears a black jacket with a gray star with green out lines on the left shoulder. His pants are black with green lines going down. He also wears green and black air shoes.

The hedgehog looked as the castle.

"Well, I know I'm not in Camelot, but that doesn't mean I should keep my guard down" the hedgehog said to himself.

He then decided to check the castle out from the inside to make sure there is no danger. The hedgehog began to climb to the nearest window once he made to the window he could see two dragons walking in the hallway.

"Dragons are here too? Well I got my hands full if they're evil. But I shouldn't worry cause I can take them down with my elemental blade if i have to" he said to himself.

Just when he was about to make his next move he was spotted by Crash behind him.

"Hey. I don't think I have seen you here before" he said.

"Son of a Qwark!" the hedgehog said as he jumped to the ground and then getting his blade out and pointing it at crash with an angered look.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. I'm not your enemy." Crash said with his hands up and trying to clam down the hedgehog.

"That's hard to believe cause I've been to places where the good guys turn out to be the bad guys!" the hedgehog said still keeping his blade pointed at Crash.

"Sounds like you're a bit paranoid. But, trust me, I would never become a bad guy" Crash said not moving an inch.

Then Spyro walks out the door and saw them.

"Whats going on here?" Spyro asked.

He then he saw the hedgehog pointing his blade at Crash. Then he charged at the hedgehog to knock him down.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled as he stood in front of Crash.

"Stay out of this!" the hedgehog yelled back.

Then Spyro charged at the hedgehog. The hedgehog got up quickly and used his blade to send a ice wave at Spyro, causing him to be frozen in ice.

"For the last time we are not bad guys! If I was a bad guy, I would have a large head with a capital "N" on the forehead, short body, lame plans on taking over the world and.. would be a slave for an evil mask which disappeared for no reason along with his brother, who was my guardian, who also disappeared" Crash said trying to get the hedgehog to believe him.

At first the hedgehog was baffled. He actually didn't know how to respond. But it sounded convincing enough. So he chose to believe him and he unfroze Spyro.

Spyro shook off the water.

"Sorry about that" the hedgehog said.

Spyro didn't make much of a response. He just glared at the hedgehog. For a while it was silent. Then Crash broke the silence.

"Hey um.. how about to come inside and you tell a little more about yourself" Crash suggested.

"Sounds good" the hedgehog said.

Then, after the hedgehog walked in, Spyro continued to glare at him as he walked in. Crash then walked up to him.

"You ok?" Crash asked.

"I'm fine" Spyro said.

"You know.. for a moment there.. you seemed to be more protective of me than before. Is there something you want to talk about?" Crash asked.

"There is nothing to talk about" Spyro said then went inside.

Crash looked for a moment and sighed. Then he followed him in.

They sat near the fire place as the hedgehog explains his story.

"My name is Kay. I came here to find a missing emerald. I have not been able to find it for a long time. I've been through Camelot, the Ratchet and Clank universe, and numerous other places. The last place I remember going to was a village. I don't remember much, but I do remember as I was leaving, I saw a tiger carrying a panda after talking to someone else about the emerald" Kay said.

"What was the person's reaction?" Crash asked.

"They laughed" Kay said.

"Huh. So, that's why you're here then? To find the emerald?" Crash asked.

"Yeah. This looks like a place to have something like that. So, if you don't mind..." Kay said.

"Oh. My name is Crash and this is Spyro" Crash said gesturing to Spyro, who is just staring at the fire.

"Right. So, if you don't mind Crash, I'd like to stay here and search around for it" Kay asked.

"Oh, this isn't my original home. So, you'll have to ask Spyro" Crash said.

"Okay. Is it okay if I stay here a while, Spyro?" Kay asked.

Spyro was still staring at the fire. Crash then nudged him to get his attention. Spyro looks at Crash, Crash gestures to Kay. Spyro looks at Kay.

"Is it alright if I stay to find the emerald?" Kay asked again.

Spyro sighed.

"Fine" Spyro said.

Spyro then walked off.

Crash and Kay were a bit confused on why Spyro was acting like that.

"What's his deal?" Kay asked.

"I'd rather just let him be. If there's anything I learned here is that if you make a dragon angry, it could be thrilling and/or terrifying" Crash said.

Kay just gave a puzzled look at Crash.

"Well then.. I guess I'll just sleep here then" Kay said.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow then" Crash said as he got up and went to bed.

The next day, Crash introduced Kay to everyone and they said hello and Kay went to search for the missing emerald with Crash and Spyro. Spyro came because he doesn't trust Kay after what he did to Crash. Even though Crash seems to have forgiven Kay, Spyro seems to have a bit of an instinct to watch over Crash. Some might even say he was a bit overly protective.

After a very long and unsuccessful search, Kay, Crash and Spyro went back to the castle.

Later that night, Spyro had a dream. A dream that was both pleasant and scary.

In Spyro's dream, he was dreaming of the time when he was a female and was in love with Crash. It was a warm and nice dream. Then, all of the sudden, Crash was bleeding. Spyro was shocked. She held him in her arms as he was taking his final breath. He dies in her arms. She then looks up and sees a dark figure with red eyes. A gun points towards her and a gunfire was heard.

Spyro woke up panting and sweating.

"What is wrong with me?" Spyro whispered to himself.

The next day, Kay walks into a room and sees everyone eating.

"Oi! That ain't your food mate!" Dingodile yelled.

"Well it's mine now" Hunter said liking it.

Dingodile then tackled Hunter and they fought.

"Those guys a so, immature" Coco said.

"Eh, they'll stop fighting eventually" Crash said.

Crashzilla then walks into the room.

"Well it's about time you joined us" Crash said.

"Ah, go cry to mommy. I was just about to deal with Zak until.." Crashzilla was saying then paused when he spotted Kay.

The two stared at each other for a while.

"So.. you guys know each other or something?" Crash asked.

"Don't be fucking stupid. Of course I don't know him. Nor do I wish to" Crashzilla said as he walked off.

"What's with him?" Kay asked.

"He's a pretty hard guy to get along with. But he did bring me back to life once" Crash said.

"He also did have an interest in a female dragon named Cyndra, but we haven't seen her in a while" Coco said.

"Speaking of dragons, where's Spyro?" Kay asked.

"I believe he went to talk to Ignitus about something" Crash said.

"Hi Crashy!" Cynder said popping her head out in between his legs.

"Ah!" Crash yelled as he jumped backwards and fell.

"Don't do that!" Crash said.

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're surprised" Cynder said.

'This one bizarre universe' Kay thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Spyro is seen talking with Ignitus. Spyro was lying down and Ignitus was sitting on a chair with paper and pencil in his hands. And looked as if he was writing stuff down.

"These dreams that you keep having, what are they about?" Ignitus asked.

"They are of love.. and sorrow" Spyro said.

"Of who?" Ignitus asked.

"Someone" Spyro said.

"Close?" Ignitus asked.

"Kind of" Spyro said.

"You sure this wasn't about the time your babies had to be sent into another dimension?" Ignitus asked.

"It... kind of is.." Spyro said uneasily.

"Were you in love with this.. "someone" before?" Ignitus asked.

Spyro paused for a moment.

"Yes" Spyro said plainly.

"I see.." Ignitus said.

"Are you even writing anything down?" Spyro asked.

"Na. I'm doodling. It helps with my thinking to help others in these sessions" Ignitus said.

Spyro sighed.

"Look, all I want to know is what should I do about this? How can I handle it? Ignitus, what must I do?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus sighed.

"The stuff you went through is not something normal. So.. I suggest you give this a try" Ignitus said giving Spyro a squeaky toy.

"Just squeeze it when you feel stressed at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's an important meeting I must attend to" Ignitus said.

After Ignitus left, Spyro was left only with his thoughts and his toy.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what I must do" Spyro said.

Spyro squeezed the toy three times.

"I thought so" Spyro said not pleased.

Spyro walks into the room and sees Cynder close to Crash. For a moment, Spyro felt enraged. He then ran in front of Cynder.

"Stay away from Crash!" Spyro yelled so loud it sent an echo thought the Dragon Realms.

Everyone just paused and stared in surprise. Spyro then felt really bad. So he just ran off.

"It seems as if he's a little protective over you" Kay said.

"Yeah.. it's kind of weird. Well.. it's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened here.. but, in this case.. yeah.. it's weird. Especially since Cynder has been close to me before" Crash said.

"Okay then.. so, when shall we search for the emerald again?" Kay asked.

"I think that might have to wait" Crash said.

"Why?" Kay asked.

"Because I have a feeling the writer might do something.." Crash was saying, then a frying pan lands on his head for no reason.

"..stupid" Crash said.

Crash then fell.

Kay just blinked a little confused.

"Well.. I'll just.. check on Spyro then" Kay said walking off.

Spyro is seen running. He then stops and looks up.

"What's wrong with me?!" Spyro yells.

Then a paper hits him in the face. Spyro pulls it off then looks at it. Then, after reading it, Spyro scrunches the paper.

"Damn you writer!" Spyro yells.

Then lightning strikes Spyro and Spyro falls to the ground.

Kay then comes up and sees Spyro.

"Is it nap time or something? Oh well, I might as well go to bed. The bizarreness of this place has worn me out anyways" Kay said.

And the episode ends.

A/N: Okay, so I finally got a new episode in. I'm about half way done with the new chapter of Crash the Swordmaster. So, keep an eye out for that. I think you can tell I was running out of stuff to add, and yeah, my imagination has been slower than it used to. Oh well, everyone works at a different pace. Anyways, thank you for reading, if you have any requests, let me know and I'll see ya around.


	28. EP 27: Holiday Horror

Note: Alright. I think I've had enough of a break from this thing. It's been so long and I apologize. Life has not been kind. That is, until recently. I have the motivation to write again and it feels great. Now for me being a complete jerk to everyone's favorite characters. I own nothing but my OCs and kay the hedgehog owns his OC.

Holiday Horror:

Episode by crashzilla09

Crash, Spyro and everyone else is fast asleep in a castle and with no care whatsoever. That is, until a thump was heard and everyone gathered to see what it was.

They all went downstairs where they usually eat, then they saw three pretty big presents and Christmas decorations.

"The hell is all this?" Crash asked.

"Look, there's a card" Spyro said.

'Dear lovable characters that I love torturing, it's been a while and I missed you all so much. So, I got you some presents for the holidays. Have fun! crashzilla09' Crash said as he read the card.

"Oh no.." Crash said.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"The writer is back.." Crash said.

Everyone gasped.

"I bet something bad is in the presents" Crash said.

"Hey look! Presents!" Kay said about to open one.

"No, no, no, no!" Crash yelled.

Then one present opened and the Grunt, Brute and Suitor from Amnesia come out and go after everyone.

Everyone screams and runs. Then they stopped when the groaning stopped.

The three are seen frozen.

"I don't know why you guys are so scared of them. I think they make great ice sculptures" Kay said holding his elemental sword.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Now let's see what in the other one!" Kay said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" everyone shouted.

Then animatronics Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's come out.

"Well, that's not too bad a guess" Crash said.

Freddy then screams at him. Crash seemed unfazed until he turned to the crowd.

"Never mind" Crash said in a scared tone.

He then fell to the ground.

Then the animatronics shut down.

"Seriously, I think they make great decorations" Kay said as he examined them.

"Grr. Okay. Now, can we please not open the other one?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Kay said as he opened it up.

Then Slender Man was in the last present and then everyone got static in their eyes.

Kay then froze Slender Man too.

"Seriously, you guys seem to overreact a little bit. And over a few nice decorations. Hello? Can you guys hear me?" Kay asked.

Crashzilla then enters the castle to find everyone on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Crashzilla asked.

Kay just shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. We just got presents and everyone made a huge deal over nothing" Kay said.

Crashzilla walks up to one of the presents. Picks up the card and reads it.

"The writer?!" Crashzilla asked shocked.

"That's what they keep calling that person. Oh well, I'm going to put these decorations somewhere" Kay said.

"Man, and I was enjoying this time off too.." Crashzilla said as Kay was continuing to struggle.

"Can you help me out?" Kay asked.

Crashzilla just glared.

A/N: Before you say anything, yes it was rushed, yes I probably should've extended it more, but I'll be extra busy soon and I wanted to at least show that this thing was still going. Even after so long of not updating it. If you want me to post these faster, send in more requests. Sorry for this chapter being like this and I'm very sorry to a point where I can't even describe how sorry I am for not even updating it sooner. But, like I sad, life was not kind to me. Anyways, leave a request, I'll try to update later on in the week and I'll see ya around.


End file.
